The Hunters and the Hunted
by Cowgal Edge
Summary: AU Werewolves are ruthless monsters or at least that is what Riku has been taught to believe. RikuSora, LeonCloud and other parings.
1. Missing and Worries

**Summary:** Cloud, Riku, and Roxas are hired to destroy werewolves, but that may prove harder than they think. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did there would be a lot more Final Fantasy characters.

**Warning: **I'm posting a warning in each chapter that will tell you what to expect. This chapter has a very small dosage of bad words and hints at sexual acts.

**Author's Note:** To improve upon my writing ability I have decided to write a bit of fanfiction. This story revolves around multiple characters, and will switch view points.

**Missing and Worries**

Cinnamon sweet rolls, roasting meat, and other delicious aromas wafted from their stalls filling the air and noses of potential customers. Merchants presented wandering eyes with carpets and paintings rich in details. Gossiping women huddled together whispering behind their calloused hands, homeless children stood at populated places with big eyes and hands held out to accept a rare kindness or a harsh kick, and couples walked side by side with flushed faces and interlocked fingers.

One such couple was slowly weaving their way through countless stands to an old brick inn. The dashing young man waited patiently as his pretty companion marveled at the varies wares. Her fingers brushed over the fine fabrics and golden tassels of a posh pillow. This simple act lit her face with joy. She gave the smile over her shoulder to the silver haired-man who pretended that he was bored.

"O.k., we can move on now." She straightened her back and twirled a lock of her dark red hair, and seeing the devious smirk upon her escort's face she let loose another closed lip smile.

"The perfect girl should have the perfect evening." He said slyly, as he swung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. They continued walking and whispering flirts in each others ears; a few made the girl blush, but nothing seemed to redden the cheeks of the striking silver-haired man.

Once they safely reached their destination, the girl's eyes brimmed with anticipation and she gently squeezed the other's hand. With one hand the young man opened the door and bowed as his soon-to-become-lover entered with a happy giggle. The pair checked out a room at the Lilac Inn and proceeded up the stairs with an iron key.

A minute or so passed and two others entered through the double doors that separated the inn from the outside world. Both had wildly spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. The shortest of the pair had eyes bright with worry and a sadness that seemed to be kin to homesickness; while his companion barely concealed his unease and troubled heart. They bypassed the clerk who was occupied with a finicky customer, and followed the same path the young couple had taken, and stopped just short of the door that the silver-haired man and his lady had vanished behind. It was here that they waited.

xxx

Despite the activity occurring behind the closed door, all was silent. The tension in the air was thick enough to chew on. As every second ticked by, Roxas felt wave after wave of apprehension crashing down upon him. He kept picturing somebody walking through the hallway and figuring out the crime that was being committed behind him, in the room that he, Cloud and the bolted door were hiding. With so much panic and strain weighing upon his shoulders Roxas believed that his spiky blond hair was drooping in sadness. Roxas was so wrapped up in his worries of being discovered, that he hadn't noticed how calm the taller blond haired man was standing beside him. It was as if Cloud was immune to all the pressure that was building up in the hallway.

The sound of a door clicking open almost made Roxas let out a girly eep. The only thing that stopped him was the reassurance of Cloud's hand upon his shoulder. The touch was brief but Roxas leaned into it trying to borrow some of the composed air that Cloud was vibrating. Roxas and Cloud turned in unison to face the intruder who had entered from the door that they were guarding. Once Roxas realized that the newcomer was Riku all the apprehension that had been piled in the air vanished. After quietly closing the door with a wicked smirk across his face, Riku briskly made his way down the hall with the two blondes following closely behind him.

Riku smelled like expensive perfume and sex. Roxas had heard an exited female giggle from the room that Riku had made his departure. Although he desperately tried to squash the guilt of what they had done, he knew that their plan had worked and that the information they wanted had been gleaned. The fate of the girl and the state of her mind was not something Roxas wanted to dwell on. He had no desire for this guilt to grow inside his head and create unnecessary anxiety. Roxas had too many fears already, and he wasn't keen gaining a new one.

"Are we leaving?" Cloud's voice held a mixture of gentleness from his childhood and a coldness that was recently gained. Roxas could only marvel sadly at the other's collected and cool character. There was a time when Roxas could determine the reasons for Cloud's emotions, but ever since they had met **him**…

"After what I just did?" Riku chuckled darkly. "We would be fools not to leave."

Roxas sighed quietly at Riku's and Cloud's cold tones. He missed the good old days. He missed Cloud's smiles, and the way his blue eyes would sparkle when either Riku or he would tell a joke. He missed Riku's caring heart and he even missed Riku's jokes (that were mostly at Roxas' expense). Most of all, Roxas missed the days when there weren't any worries or fears haunting his mind. He would give anything to go back in time and change some of the choices that were made. The choices that he believed that had ruined his life and the lives of his two dearest friends. His choice had tainted them all.

Lost in his own thoughts Roxas had missed a great deal of the conversation that was taking place around him.

"Why did you leave the girl alive?" Cloud's voice was impossible to read. Cloud had an undeniable curious streak. He couldn't let anything go unanswered, he always had to know.

"Once she realizes that she was the one to betray her own people she will most likely kill herself." Riku's voice held neither sympathy nor eagerness. Although Roxas would never admit it out loud this new Riku scared him sometimes.

Roxas spoke up for the first time that evening. "I want to go home." Roxas meant home as a place of comfort, not the place that the three of them were currently staying. Unfortunately, Cloud and Riku did not understand and made no effort to console their miserable friend. In fact it seemed like they hadn't heard Roxas at all, and kept up their own conversation. He might as well not have been there.

"Ansem will be pleased to know that his suspicions were correct. Not only was that girl one of them, but she told me that there are three others residing in this town." Riku politely held the door open for Roxas and Cloud in an almost perfect imitation to his earlier act with the girl. The three took their departure of the inn, and Roxas felt a little better about the whole situation now that they had left behind the suffocating inn.

Roxas didn't want to kill anymore people, even if they had escaped their rightful punishment, even if they were werewolves.

-xxx-

No birds fluttered at the open window even though Sora had spread out a nice amount of bird feed on the windowsill. This was the first day that they had not flocked to the food, and Sora felt uneasy. He sat in his usual spot beside the large window overlooking the clothed branches of a dark green tree. What little light that could find itself inside the small apartment was being soaked up by Sora's thoughtful face. His tanned skin spoke of playing in the sun, and his spiky brown hair was as wild as the usual gleam in his sky blue eyes. The eerie stillness was interrupted by a raging blond-haired woman.

"Seifer, how many times do I have to tell you?! Do. Not. Leave. Food. Lying. About!" Larxene threw her hands up in disgust, and pointed an accusing finger at her target. Then she sharply turned her back on the accused as if the sight of him was too much to bear. "Bugs are attracted to untended food, and the mice and the rats. How many unwanted residents do you want! Not to mention the waste of hard earned food that is bought by hard earned money!" By now Seifer was playfully mimicking Larxene behind her back. Larxene was always harping at Seifer for one thing or another, and Seifer had heard it all more than twice. Larxene snapped around, catching Seifer impersonating her, and screamed all the louder. "How dare you not take this matter seriously, you…you heathen!"

"Savage Nymph!" Seifer shouted equally as loud, so as not to be out done while matching a smirk to her scowl.

Sora ignored the battle that was taking place before him, and wondered if Kairi was alright. She'd been gone a great deal of time, and this morning she had seemed excited about something. Sora wondered if it was another guy she had "fallen in love" with.

A loud crash awoke Sora from his ponderings and brought him back to his surroundings. He quickly ducked to avoid another object that had been flung blindly into the air and had the nerve to actually miss Seifer and fly straight towards Sora's head.

Instead of joining in the fight he calmly asked, "Do either of you know where Kairi is?" His simple question stilled the harsh tempers of the werewolves who had been indoors for too long. Larxene cautiously put down the chair that she was about to chuck at Seifer, and sat down on said chair.

Seifer swallowed the insult he was about to spit out and in its place he answered Sora's question, "She said she was meeting some human man, and that they were going to the Lilac inn. Her usual spot."

"If she says something stupid we might end up moving again." Larxene said in an even voice, and if Sora hadn't been half listening to her yelling at Seifer he would have believed her to be a peaceful and rational person, but there was no denying the threat in her tone and the next words she hissed proved that she was still in a fowl mood, because of Seifer. "I don't want to move again!" Sora hoped for Kairi's sake that she had kept a careful eye on her words.

The four of them had been living in this town for three months this was their longest stay yet at a human village. Humans were interesting, but Sora was already feeling the tug of homesickness. He missed the closeness of the other members of the pack. They might not be related by blood but Sora still felt as if they were his family: Aerith, Cid, and Tidus. He missed his brother, Leon, even if his brother didn't miss him.

Living among humans had taken its toll on the four young werewolves. Tempers were striking like lightning (mostly Larxene), lusts were becoming uncontrollable (all Kairi), they were getting a little careless (really only Seifer was), and there was no place that Sora could run around in his wolf form freely without getting caught. Sora longed for the pleasure of rolling on soft earth, chasing deer, and singing to the lovely silver moon. It had been a long time sense Sora allowed himself to let go and go all the way under the moon's forever glowing presence, but Sora was unable to go back home to the rest of the pack until his training was over.

Every wolf cub must leave the safety of the pack and live among the humans until the moon called them back. That way, the werewolves could keep up with new inventions, news, and would be better prepared incase they met up with hostile humans, or more importantly werewolf hunters. Larxene had come to act as a guide to Sora, Kairi, and Seifer, but it seemed that she too was learning new things. Humans were always advancing and coming up with new problems to tackle, and despite Larxene's strong hatred of humans she seemed to like their inventions well enough.

So far they had been lucky, and had not met up with any werewolf hunters, and while Sora didn't really worry about it, Larxene was very adamant about taking certain safety procedures.

There were really two types of werewolf hunters: the experienced kind that were part of an organization or the thrill seekers and treasure hunters that killed for money. The rag tag thrill seekers usually killed werewolves for their pricy fur coats, but on rare occasions they would catch werewolves alive and sell them at high prices for entertainment. The organization did a more even mix of capturing and killing. Capturing for torture and killing to rid the world of werewolves. They claimed that werewolves were demons from the underworld living off human flesh so that they could live on and create evil in the veins of the world. His own brother had once been caught by an organization of werewolf hunters, and even though Leon didn't say anything about it, Sora knew that he had suffered greatly before he had managed to escape. Leon was the only werewolf Sora knew that had escaped alive, and he admired his brother greatly for this, but he also wondered if the cost for becoming a hero was too great for his brother. Leon had changed.

"That girl. I swear she'll be the death of us. Always running around." Larxene grumbled.

"I'm sure she's being careful." Sora reassured, or at least he tried to. Larxene didn't look as if she believed him.

"Sora, you trust people too easily." Seifer said, but despite the seriousness of his tone his eyes were gentle. "But, so far she's let slip only a few harmless things to a few harmless people. I don't think we should pack our bags just yet."

"Information has a way of traveling and coming together." Larxene said darkly. Sora wondered if she was making plans to leave already. He sighed; he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.

"You're such a baby, Larxene." Seifer rolled his eyes and flopped down next to Sora.

"Go to hell." Larxene rose out of her seat and gave him the finger.

Sora jumped when he felt a change in the air and Seifer tensed beside him. "Seifer, what's wrong?"

"I smell humans." Seifer's voice was a low growl. "They stink of danger." Seifer's nose had always been incredibly sharp even in human form, and both Sora and Larxene knew that Seifer would not joke about danger when using his senses.

"How many?"

"How close?"

Sora and Larxene said at the same time, but Seifer was able to follow both of them. "I think that there are three of them, and they are very close, but something doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" Larxene hissed.

"For some reason I can smell Kairi, but …" What ever Seifer was about to say was lost when the door to the apartment that the werewolves were living in crashed open.

If Sora was in wolf form he knew that he and his companions would have their ears back and their tails down in anger, and getting ready to spring from their poised positions, because there was no place to run. Sora bared his teeth trying to look more threatening when he saw two blonde haired men enter the room.

They wore long black trench coats and carried weapons forged from silver. At first nobody moved, and Sora hoped that Kairi had nothing to do with this and that she was alive.

With a howl of rage Larxene jumped the tallest of the pair, trying to bring the strongest and most threatening one down first. In mid jump she had started to shed her human skin and take on her wolf's fur coat. Sora could tell that she had sunk her teeth deeply in the man's right shoulder. The man cried out in pain and before either Seifer or Sora could prevent the next fated and fatal move, the smaller man took out a silver knife and drove it deeply into Larxene's heart. Seifer growled in anger and launched himself on Larxene's killer. Sora didn't watch the rest of their fight for he quickly became engaged in his own.

A third man wearing a black hood that hid his hair and face had entered the room, and Sora began to circle him. Because the hood and cloak hid Sora's prey he was unable to quickly calculate the best form of action.

Seifer and the other two werewolf hunters faded out in to the background, and it seemed to Sora as if he and his opponent were the only living beings in the room.

Suddenly, Sora broke from his pacing and attacked. He clawed at the intruder, but the intruder evaded the swipe, and instead of gauging out the trespasser's eye he unmasked him. As the hood fell down, Sora was shocked to see that it was hiding silver hair. Sliver hair like the…,but Sora was unable to finish his thought when he felt a blow to the back of his head and was consumed in darkness.

-xxx-

At the Lilac inn, behind the closed doors that Roxas and Cloud had been guarding, Kairi sat on the bed with her shoulders and head slumped with grief. She had stopped giggling an hour ago, when she realized she had made a big and bad mistake. It had only been one mistake, but she knew that it would bring very bad consequences. During the hour of pleasure she had spent with the mysterious silver haired man, Kairi had let it slip that she was a werewolf, and that she and three other werewolves were presently living in a small apartment above the baker man's shop. Kairi was too afraid to leave the room and check to see if her friends were still alive. They had to be alive. Didn't they?

Hearing approaching footsteps and the click of the door opening behind her, Kairi froze in fright. What if the man had come back to kill her?

"Kairi…"A familiar voice choked out, and Kairi could tell that the owner of the voice was in a lot of pain. Relief and forbidding written on her face she turned around and was immediately set upon by fear again. Seifer leaned against the doorway his left hand clutched the right side of his body and his right arm dangled uselessly at his side. He was alone.

"Seifer, where is…where are Sora and Larxene?" She asked, but her words where choked with so much uncertainty and anxiety over her friends welfare that she wasn't sure if Seifer had understood her. He had, and a bitter smile formed on his lips, he didn't bother to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Larxene is dead, and they took Sora with them. I have no idea if he is dead or not." Seifer regretted his harsh and blunt words when he saw Kairi wince, but he felt too weak to give an apology.

"I'm so sorry…" Kairi's voice was softer than a whisper and getting up, she went to go help Seifer lay on the bed. "When you are feeling better we must go and tell Leon…" Tell Leon what? She wondered, tell him that his younger brother was captured and possibly dead along with another werewolf? Kairi could already see the rage that would burn in Leon's eyes, and she grew frightened, but she knew that if she were to lie to her alpha, than she would be in even bigger trouble. All she could do now was help Seifer get better until the both of them were ready to make the journey pack to the pack and give the depressing news. Already Seifer had fallen in a deep and painful sleep. Kairi silently promised herself that she would be more careful and stronger from now on. After all, her friends deserved it.

xxx

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a rewrite and I plan to rewrite a few other chapters too. Chapters that I have rewritten will say so. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue reading!(even if I haven't finished rewriting all the chapters yet…)


	2. The Bite

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game or the copyright, sadly.

Warning: Language and depressing thoughts

**Chapter Two: The Bite**

The twisted path up the rocky mountain was littered with deadly drop offs and unexpected rockslides. The pass was too constricted for a horse drawn cart, but the three hunters hadn't even bothered to rent one knowing that horses and oxen were terrified of werewolves.

On foot it would take roughly three days to travel through the pass. The three triumphant, but strangely downhearted werewolf hunters had little desire to tame this trek, but Ansem's call was strong and this was the quickest way to his fortress.

Looking over his shoulder Roxas could no longer make out the dotted rooftops of the town that he and his friends had swiftly departed. Neither Cloud nor Riku had bothered to mark the distance between them and the faded town. They probably didn't feel guilty about the werewolf's death like he did. But that guilt was with him, and hung heavily in his heart.

Despite the amount of times he told himself that he killed the werewolf to save Cloud, he still felt as if he had committed some great wrong. He kept recalling the horrid memory of his kill. His first kill. The feeling of stabbing his silver dagger in soft flesh and pressing hard against it so that he could reach the heart and…Roxas refused to continue his thought, but it seemed to have a will of its own. He was a monster for killing a monster, but hadn't he done the right thing? If he hadn't killed the werewolf it would have not only killed Cloud, but it might also have killed Riku or himself, but if he did the right thing, than why was he questioning himself? Was he just making excuses so that he would feel better?

Riku shared the lead with Cloud, and between them they supported an iron cage that contained the unconscious werewolf. Roxas who trudged slowly behind his companions had not been able to give the werewolf a proper glance without feeling the body of the female werewolf punctured by his dagger.

Picking up his pace Roxas strove to leave his haunting thoughts in the dust and strode to the lead hopping that the presence of his friends would act as a barrier between him and the bustling town.

xxx

Cloud's shoulder burned like the fiery pits of hell, but he gritted his teeth refusing to show any signs of weakness. He had volunteered to help Riku support the cage after seeing the devastation that shone in Roxas' eyes as he had tried his best to sooth the pain in Cloud's arm.

Cloud thought he was doing a pretty good job at concealing his hurt, but he also knew that both Riku and Roxas were deeply immersed in their own dark broodings. God knows what Riku felt so fucked up about, but Cloud doubted it had anything to do with the charming lies both in bed and out that he had told the little red-headed werewolf. Although he would never admit it aloud, he felt a degree of sympathy for her and wondered if Riku was right about the girl killing herself.

A jab of pain awoke Cloud from his thoughts and a small gasp escaped his lips. He glanced at Riku to see if the other had heard, but Riku gave no indication that he had.

Roxas had tried his best to bandage it, but with his lack of skills in the area he had done a mediocre job at best, and despite all the medications that had been rubbed on and around the werewolf bite, it still stung like a bitch.

Trying to ignore his throbbing shoulder, Cloud put all his concentration into balancing the left side of the cage. Surprisingly, the young werewolf hardly weighed anything, but there wasn't much else to concentrate on except for the pain in the damn bite.

Cloud dug around in his head for something that would distract him from the pain. He didn't have to dig very far as his mind was constantly brimming with unanswered questions and shocking revelations.

He had been and still was very surprised to find that when in their human form, werewolves looked normal or at least human. He had expected them to be different, although he wasn't specifically sure how. His prior speculations had painted them as twisted creatures with sunken eyes and menacing teeth and claws and maybe fake and fading or at least darker around the edges…

Yet another throb disturbed Cloud from his thoughts, 'Fuck, it feels like I've been poisoned.'

-xxx-

The guilt kept Roxas from keeping pace with his friends. Their slow progress was only a distant whisper in Roxas's ear. He tried to stop thinking about his guilt over killing, but the more he tried not to think about it the more he thought about it. But, Roxas figured that it was more than a thought it was a feeling. He hoped that Riku and Cloud couldn't see his reaction. Would they make fun of him? Riku certainly and he would probably say something like, 'You're pathetic. If you didn't kill the bastard then it might have killed one of us.' Roxas frowned and dismissed the imaginary Riku from his head. Riku hadn't been the one to kill the werewolf…

The blonde haired woman had shed her features and turned into a terrifying wolf in mid-leap, her descent had been too quick for Cloud to dodge. What Roxas had done was instinct. Cloud's face had been contorted with shock and pain, and the next thing Roxas knew was that his little silver dagger was driven into the wolf's chest. The fierce eyes dulled, Cloud ripped the jaws off his shoulder, and finally the wolf crumpled to the ground. Roxas did not recover as quickly as Cloud had, but he was forced to defend himself once again when one of the wolf-men rounded on him. His arm still worked of its own record and Roxas found himself beating back his opponent, and once the battle had ended Roxas just stood there. Numb from what he had done.

Would one kill make the rest easier?

He wasn't sure if he could continue to be a hunter, but if what Ansem had said was true then the werewolves must be eliminated.

-xxx-

Riku was weighed down by weariness and fatigue. All he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep, but he refused to call the party to a halt on his behalf. He hated to show any signs of weakness, especially in front of his friends. He was the strong one after all. If he was to show any feebleness or any fragility, than he would be useless in protecting his friends. That was the last thing he wanted to be…useless.

Riku could still hear the echo of his father's voice, see the malicious and angry features, and feel the after sting of his father's beatings. It had been eight years ago that he had last seen his father. 'You're worthless!' His father's words repeated over and over again inside his head. When he thought he had escaped, the words would come back to mock him. He was never truly free, and despite what Cloud said he was starting to think that he never would be.

For the one hundredth time that hour (not that he was counting), Riku briefly sneaked a peek at the werewolf who was still out cold from the blow Cloud had giving to him to the back of his head.

The skirmish that had taken place in the small apartment above the bakery had been a short one. When Riku entered the fray one werewolf was already dead. He learned later that it was Roxas' doing, but at the time he thought Cloud had dispatched the werewolf. Honestly, he hadn't known that Roxas was capable of killing anything. Then again people can bring up surprises all the time. After the first werewolf had gone down Roxas fended off another werewolf and Riku had been engaged in a battle with the third. When the werewolf had attacked Riku was lucky enough to have gotten away. Before the animal was able to strike again, Cloud had sneaked behind it and delivered a blow to the back of the werewolf's head. Cloud and Riku had turned to help Roxas, but he had only suffered from minimal damage, and his opponent had escaped. They had decided to let the lucky bastard go free for now, and concentrated on getting their passed-out prize and their selves away from the town before they were discovered.

Riku glanced at the slumbering form for the one hundred and one time that hour. The werewolf in the cage was young and in its human form. Even though the werewolf's eyes were closed Riku could still vividly remember that they were an innocent sky blue. No, that couldn't be right, if werewolves eyes held anything it would be hatred and anger, but those eyes were not. The werewolf's hair reminded Riku of Cloud's except instead of blonde it was a warm and friendly nut-brown. Friendly, where had that come from? Riku became aware that his thoughts kept drifting towards the werewolf, and he growled in frustration. He never heard of a werewolf casting spells, but he was determined not to fall under it.

Riku shifted his attention back to the road, and was a little shocked to see how far he and Cloud had fallen behind. Roxas was about three or four yards in head of them. Annoyed, Riku opened his mouth to ask his friend to wait up, but instead he cried out, "Roxas!"

It was too late though. Roxas had already tripped, and before he fell from the cliff and into the dark abyss, his stunned eyes met with Riku's panicked ones. In that second Riku had dropped his half of the cage and rushed over to Roxas trying to grasp a hand before the boy tumbled to his death. Their hands missed each other by a millimeter.

Poor Cloud who was unable to hold the whole cage by himself had dropped his own half and ran up beside Riku. "That is a long way down."

Riku was unable to respond. No one could have survived that fall. The two werewolf hunters looked down the rock face trying to see their friend even if he was just a mangled corpse sprawled about on one of the many rocks. The green canopies of the trees leaves obscured their vision, and they were unable to spot their fallen friend.

-xxx-

Night had fallen on the gloomy duo when their captive was finally starting to awaken. Riku and Cloud had not uttered a word as they continued their climb, and they were equally silent as they set up camp. Cloud had sat with his back facing towards the flames of the fire that he had built. He was hunched over and holding his shoulder as if he were in pain. Riku felt a pang of guilt for not realizing Cloud's discomfort earlier, and Riku also wondered if Roxas had been as okay with the killing as Riku thought he had been. Feeling ashamed of his careless attitude towards his friends Riku heard his father's voice echoing through his mind again. Pushing back his own fears, Riku took it upon himself to make Cloud feel better.

"Cloud, how are you holding up?" Riku asked. He concealed the worry from his voice, and flinched when he realized he sounded cold and indifferent.

"I'm fine." His words were filled with intense pain, and his voice cracked. Cloud seemed to shrink inside himself even more, as if the two words he had uttered had taken too much effort to say. Riku sat down next to Cloud, and like his words, his face was closely guarded.

"You're going to hurt like that until you experience your first change. The pain will only get worse."

Cloud and Riku looked towards the cage that sat across from them and on the other side of the glowing fire. The speaker no doubt was the little werewolf pup, who was currently facing them and sitting Indian style. The werewolf's boyish features were drawn in concern, but for what, Cloud? Riku's eyes narrowed, and his lips formed a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku demanded unkindly. His worry for Cloud wrapped around his mind, and even blocked the pain of Roxas's fall.

"You're the one who Larxene bit, am I right?" The werewolf ignored Riku, and focused his attention on Cloud. Cloud gave a small nod, but the werewolf must have seen it for he mumbled to himself, "She must have bitten you with wolf teeth." The werewolf said the next bit louder wanting the humans to hear what he had to say, "There is a way to lessen the pain, before the next full moon, but there isn't a way to break the so called 'curse' of lycanthropy."

"You're a crazy bastard if you think we're going to believe your lies." Riku muttered disbelievingly. He was starting to get angry. How dare this mutt assume Cloud was going to turn into a monster? Riku was slightly surprised when he didn't hear Cloud echoing his words of doubt, and was even more surprised when Cloud spoke.

"Tell me." Cloud's words were so broken and full of pain that Riku winced. What if the pup was speaking the truth? Riku was starting to believe that he was.

"In my pack we have a necklace that has a small moon rock around its cord. The Moon gave my pack the rock as a gift, and wearing the necklace acts like a balm towards all types of pain." The werewolf grabbed on to the metal bars with his hands.

Riku chuckled darkly, it was the same ironic filled laughed he had used when leaving Lilac inn. "This nonsense has gone too far. You're just saying this shit so you can make an escape."

"I'm not lying! I'm trying to help you!" The werewolf was also starting to get angry, but Riku wasn't worried. The werewolf was unable to free itself from the cage and thus would not be able to attack.

"Riku, I believe him," Clouds whisper made Riku's laugh die quickly on his lips. Riku wanted to ask Cloud if he sure, but Riku knew that Cloud would not waste breath when he was in so much pain to crack a joke. Cloud's next words were for the werewolf, "How do I get this necklace?"

The werewolf's eyes were filled with compassion, and a secretive smile played at his lips. Riku didn't like that smile. The werewolf howled, and a few seconds later Riku and Cloud heard answering howls.


	3. The Pack

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did there would have been more Riku and Sora fluff.

Warning: Language.

Authors Note: For some odd reason I **really** liked Seifer from Kingdom Hearts 2, and now I want his hat! I talk to him every time I visit Twilight Town. I know I know I'm obsessed.

**Chapter Three: The Pack**

A large, but lean red wolf sniffed his way towards the scent of blood. His nose shuffled along the ground and his yellow eyes hunted for a glimpse of the thing that was creating such a delicious smell.

The wolf was not hungry, in fact he had already caught and ate an unlucky brown rabbit, but the wolf was very curious. As the scent became stronger the red wolf picked up his pace. He was almost there, just behind those bushes.

What the wolf saw behind those bushes was a young man with spiky blonde hair. It looked like the unfortunate soul had fallen and broken a few ribs and maybe a limb. Little scratches from hitting the rocks and being tugged by twigs and tree branches covered his body.

Trotting over to the body the wolf began to sniff him. The wolf smiled, and if he had been human than he might have cackled, because the wolf realized one thing, and the thing that this hunter figured out was that this badly beaten man was still alive.

-xxx-

Riku was not enthusiastic when a whole bunch of werewolves surrounded their camp, and he was even less enthusiastic when he and Cloud were being escorted to the werewolves den. Cloud was unable to walk on his own, and Riku helped to support him as they made their way to the den. He was glad that Cloud had let the werewolf out of the cage, because he really didn't want to be the one to explain to the other werewolves why their companion was trapped in there. Although he hated to admit it, Riku was slightly curious as to what a werewolves' den would actually look like.

When it came into view he was amazed to see that it was larger than he originally thought it would be. The werewolves didn't live in small holes in the ground, they lived in little caves. The den was well hidden by leaf filled trees and wild shrubs. A small stream that babbled endlessly as it hit the rocks and fell down miniature waterfalls wound around the caves like a snake. The face of rock that seemed to be in the center of it all had three small caves that decorated the large rock surface, and Riku looked up into the tree's canopy to see a tree house town. Swings hung from branches, small cottages made of leaves, grass and wood were tucked and tied securely on the trees. If Riku had been more romantic he would have called the place magical.

-xxx-

The first thing Sora had done when free of the cage was stretch his sore muscles. For some reason, he felt like he had been cruelly dropped while inside the cage.

Flashback-

When Sora had regained his consciousness he was over come by the shadow of grief. It felt as if someone was mourning the death of a beloved companion, and Sora grew sad and felt that he must also mourn for the departed soul. Before he could make out a howl of sorrow, the back of his head began to pound in pain, and with the pain came the memories. Sora's eyes had brimmed with tears over Larxene's death. Although he hadn't see what happened, Sora bet that Seifer and Kairi had been killed also, and another wave of sorrow washed over him. Even though Sora longed to grieve over his friends he knew that his top priority was to stay alive and escape.

Sora smiled when he had recognized his surroundings. He knew he was somewhere close to his home, and close to his pack. He would have chuckled at the irony of it, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Sora would wait until the hunters fell asleep and then he would howl for his pack to find him. He looked over at his kidnappers. The two werewolf hunters were sitting side by side, and it was not hard at all for Sora to over hear them, but wait. Wasn't there three of them before? Oh, well. It was then that Sora figured out that the hunched over blonde haired man was going to turn into a werewolf. The small memory of a half changed Larxene biting the tall spiky haired man flashed through Sora's mind.

It may not have been the wisest feeling to over come Sora at that moment, but Sora felt a flourish of compassion and understanding for the blonde haired man. He knew that the Moon was telling him that he must help the depressed pair. It had to be the Moon, because she had given her sign of consent by sending a silver haired messenger. Silver hair like the Moon, and without any further thought Sora had spoken up. That was when he learned that even though the silver haired warrior had moon colored hair he also had a foul temper to match it.

-End of Flashback

Sora hoped that his brother would be willing to help and accept the new werewolf, and he also hoped that the blond haired guy would join the pack. Sora glanced at the moon haired man walking behind him, who was supporting his companion. He secretly hoped that the silver haired man would allow Sora to bite him, because Sora wanted the moon child to join the pack too.

Just as Sora was about to think that it was good to be home, he heard an unwelcoming growl. Now, if only he could find a way to convince his brother.

-xxx-

Riku froze in his footsteps upon after hearing the low and threatening growl. He had counted only three werewolves back at the camp, but now there was around seven, including the werewolf they had captured, but what worried Riku the most was the werewolf that had admitted the growl. Riku hated being scared, and he was pretty certain that he'd hate the angry werewolf more.

The owner of the growl stood at the entrance of the middle cave. All the werewolves bowed their heads when their alpha appeared, Riku however did not, and Riku noticed that Cloud was too wrapped up in his pain to comprehend what was going on, let alone bow his own head.

"What are humans doing here?" The alpha's icy blue eyes were clouded in rage. A healed scar that cut across his face made the alpha look all the more menacing.

"I brought them here." Riku recognized the owner of the voice as the werewolf they had captured. He wasn't surprised to see that the werewolf was shaking a little as he talked to his alpha. "They're safe."

Doubt was evident in the alpha's eyes. Hell, Riku didn't blame him. The alpha spoke and his voice sounded like a bark, "Sora, there had better be a reason for breaking the code!" The werewolf, Sora flinched like he had been struck by a whip when his name was called. Riku had a sinking idea that he and Cloud would be dead or worse if that Sora person didn't do some fast talking.

-xxx-

Sora swallowed, he had formed a white lie to tell Leon about the two hunters, but saying it to the Leon in his head was a lot easier than saying it to the real Leon. This was his brother why should he be so nervous? Well, that was easy. It was because Sora didn't think Leon liked him very much. He had never called Sora his brother, and the one time Sora had called Leon his brother out loud, he had been ignored and seemed to have gotten all the hard chores from then on. Now Sora only called Leon his brother inside his head.

He tried to control his shaking, but was not successful. "You see…" Clearly Leon didn't see when he narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to growl again, so Sora started once more, "Seifer, Kairi, Larxene and I were under attack by werewolf hunters." Sora felt an itchy feeling at the back of his neck and knew that the Moon's messenger was staring daggers at him. Sora ignored him and continued, "The four of us were about to all…um die, but before they could get their hands around our necks they were stopped! The humans…they saved us and drove the werewolf hunters away. Except that in the skirmish, Larxene was injured, and the blonde haired man had accidentally been bitten." Leon looked at the blonde haired man with a curious glance, and Sora was thankful to see some of his anger die down a notch. "Seifer and Kairi, they were … uh, they decided to stay behind and take care of Larxene, and I brought our saviors to the village, because I thought that the least we could do to thank them was to help…him. He's in so much pain." Sora fervently prayed to the Moon that Leon would believe the lie. If Leon didn't believe the lie or found out Sora was lying, then the werewolf hunters wouldn't be the only ones facing a painful future.

"Aerith, take our visitors to the informatory. Sora, I want to have a word with you in private." Leon's order left no room for discussion, and the other werewolves seeing that their presence was no longer required departed. If there was something Sora dreaded the most it would be this private conversation. Before Sora followed Leon inside the den, Aerith gave him a smile of encouragement, and Sora weakly smiled back. He wondered if he would every see his Moon again.

-xxx-

Riku faithfully watched Aerith, a pretty brown haired young women as she tended to Cloud's wound. Riku had helped to carry Cloud into the left most cave that Aerith had shown them to. The second Riku had gently laid Cloud into the shelter of the cave; Aerith had placed an ugly silver necklace over his head. The pain had clearly lessened right away, and Riku had a hard time trying to hide his smile of relief.

"That is a moon rock?" Riku asked while eyeing the tacky piece of jewelry.

"Yes, it is. It was a gift from our mother the Moon." Aerith responded kindly, she didn't seem aware of Riku's unimpressed tone.

He had been somewhat amazed that the werewolves had believed Sora's lie, but he was also relieved. He had no desire to know what the punishment would have been if the werewolves knew the truth. He hoped Sora was alright, the young werewolf looked liked he wanted to disappear when the alpha mentioned having a private chat. Sora had been very kind when he had every reason not to be. Wait, what was he thinking! Riku quickly pushed all thoughts of the young werewolf to the back of his mind.

It was then that the full weight of the problem fell upon his shoulders. Cloud was bitten by a werewolf, and now Cloud was a werewolf. Not only that, but the two of them were now covered from head to toe with werewolves. No, it wasn't the two of them. Cloud was one of them now. Riku was the one alone among werewolves. Riku glanced at Cloud who was peacefully sleeping. Although Riku felt like he didn't belong, although Riku despised werewolves, he would be a worthless bastard if he left his friend. Roxas was gone, and Riku would be damned if he was going to lose Cloud also.

-xxx-

Sora wanted to sink into the ground like water and be rapidly sucked up by the dust and dirt, but Sora didn't get what he wanted. Instead he had to endure Leon's brutal frown and intense glare.

"I find it odd that you don't even know the names of your 'saviors'." Leon's normally cold voice sounded a few degrees chiller than usual.

"Things happened so fast." Sora said truthfully, and hoped that he could answer the rest of Leon's questions truthfully too.

"How badly hurt was Larxene?" There was a hint of concern in his voice and Sora wished with all his heart that the concern Leon was feeling would be for him. Why couldn't Leon love him?

"Pretty bad, I don't think that she or the others will be coming back anytime soon." Or ever, Sora thought gloomily.

"Sora," Here it is Sora though hopefully. Leon will finally show some kind of sign that he loves me, but Sora's dream came crashing down to reality with Leon's next words, "If I find out that you have been lying to me I will hurt you so bad that you will beg for your death. You may go now."

Sora gulped and nodded stupidly. As he went to leave he said, "Don't worry that won't happen."

"I won't worry if it does happen." Leon's words made Sora want to die right there, but forcing a smile to his lips he left.

-xxx-

Authors Note: Yeah, the third chapter! I'm not exactly pleased with the middle of this chapter, but I think it got better towards the end, and I liked the beginning. The fourth chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading!


	4. New Faces

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'd be richer if I did.

Warning: Language

**Chapter Four: New Faces**

Roxas, Cloud and Riku were playing hide and go seek. Riku was counting to thirty and Cloud and Roxas ran away to find places to hide. Spying an old and empty shed Roxas decided to hide in it. Opening the battered door he ran inside and quickly closed it shut. Even though there was a single window, the shed was impossibly dark. Roxas wasn't scared yet, but he knew that if he wasn't found soon, he'd have to run out and give up his hiding place. 'Come on, find me already.' It felt like hours and hours, and still no one had found him. Then he heard voices from outside the shed, and his heart lit with joy.

"I didn't think that I'd be the first one you would fund." Cloud's voice held a trace of disappointment.

"Yeah, Roxas is usually a pretty crappy hider." Riku laughed, and Cloud chuckled.

Roxas had half a mind to go out and clubber Riku, and with that in mind he reached for the door handle to open the door. Except there wasn't a door handle. Confused, Roxas franticly ran his hands along the wall trying to find the door knob. When he had searched the whole wall and found no door handle, he tried to push open the door, but no matter how hard Roxas tried to shove at the door it wouldn't budge. Then he tried kicking it open, but the door refused to give up a centimeter. Maybe he had been mistaken; maybe the door was on another wall. His new hope vanished almost as fast as the nonexistent door. Where did the door go?! How was he going to get out of here? The window. He almost tripped over himself to reach his chance to escape. Peering out the window he saw Riku and Cloud looking around for him. They checked everywhere except for the shed that Roxas was trapped in. Roxas tried to pry open the window, but it was sealed shut.

"Gah, I can't find him anywhere!" Cloud huffed in exasperation. He ran his hand through his hair as Riku came up beside him.

"He must have stopped hiding, and went back to the house." Riku pouted. "Come on let's go get that little bugger."

"No, wait! I'm in the shed!" Roxas cried out and began to pound on the window trying to break it and trying to capture his friend's attention. The glass did not shatter; in fact, it was as sturdy as the walls that held nonexistent doors. "I'm in the shed!" His friend's did not answer. It was as if they hadn't heard him at all. As he hammered at the window with his fists he watched as Riku and Cloud turn around and head home without him. "Don't leave me here! Please!" Tears were falling from his eyes as he watched their backs quickly disappearing. "Turn around! If you turn around you'll see me!" Neither Riku nor Cloud turned around, and their voices grew distant as they walked further and further away from Roxas, until they too had vanished. Roxas stopped pounding his fist against the window, and weakly dropped to his knees. His hands stung from hitting the glass so hard, and he vaguely wondered if they were bleeding. Curling up into a little ball, Roxas let out a pain filled wail and wept. "I want to go home."

-xxx-

His hands were not the only thing that was hurting him. His whole body ached. He felt like he had fallen of a huge cliff, and for some reason he didn't think that his reasoning was off the mark. He really did not want to open his eyes, but he was becoming too awake to ignore the outside world. Slowly he opened his eyes, and was immediately confused. The ceiling above him was painted in all white, and was covered with drawings of a young woman who was either pictured with a red colored wolf or a tall red haired man. "Where am I?" He thought he was alone, and didn't expect to get an answer.

"You're currently lying on Axel's bed, which is located in Axel's room, and is a part of a small cottage, that is surrounded by lots of flowers that I have planted myself. I hope you like the flowers, and the cottage is…" The girl's voice was cut off by a man's.

"I leave you alone for one minute and already you start talking to yourself."

He couldn't see who was talking, and it hurt too much to turn his head in the direction their voices had come from.

"I'm not talking to myself. He has woken up." The girl told the other merrily. "See his eyes have opened!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The man's voice was also quite cheery.

"He asked me a question, and I just had to answer it!" She sounded very motherly when speaking those words. "Besides he is still awake."

Two heads inserted themselves in his vision, and he was finally able to see the two that were talking. A young girl with a little longer than shoulder length blonde hair was peering over at him with an excited look in her dark blue eyes. Her face held a soft motherly kindness. The man had porcupine spiky red hair, and mischievous green eyes. There were tear drop tattoos under each eye, and for some reason it looked like he was thinking playful and naughty thoughts.

The girl cleared her throat and smiled wider, "Hello there! I'm Naminé and this is…"

"I'm Axel." The man interrupted.

"We are very happy to have you here…" The girl paused hoping that the he would supply his name.

"Roxas." He murmured.

"We are very happy to have you here, Roxas." She finished.

-xxx-

Cloud was feeling a lot better, and was impressed at his surroundings. Even though he was being kept in a cave it was a nice and cozy one. The female alpha, Aerith told him that this was her room and the informatory. She explained to Cloud that the three caves housed the highest ranked members of the pack. The middle cave belonged to Leon, the alpha male, the cave to the left belonged to her, the alpha female, and the cave furthest to the right was home to the beta, Cid. With a wink she had told a confused Cloud that Leon didn't belong to her despite the fact that they were both alphas.

Five minutes earlier Riku had left the cave to go and explore the rest of the den. Cloud had let him leave alone knowing that a lot was on Riku's mind, and that his own presence would do nothing to help his friend.

He was still unsure what to think about becoming a werewolf, but he was sure that what ever happened to him he deserved it, for not being able to save Roxas. How had he been so blind to Roxas' feelings? Ever sense he and the others had met Ansem things had gotten colder. Now, it felt like he had awakened from some inescapable nightmare. He had woken up to reality, and it was a lot less scary than he thought it would be. It was a lot more welcoming than the nightmare he had lived in before. Cloud couldn't help himself from feeling as if he belonged here.

"The soup has some rabbit meat and chunks of potatoes." Aerith's smile was benevolent as she handed Cloud a bowl of warm soap and a tin spoon. "Tidus, he cooked it up, so it has to be good."

After taking a sip from the soup, Cloud had to agree. It was really good. "Thank you. It was just what I needed." he told her sincerely.

"Don't thank her, thank me!" An oddly dressed, twelve year old boy with shorter than shoulder length sandy blonde hair, seemed to pop out of no where.

"You must be Tidus." Cloud laughed. It had been a long time, sense he had last laughed, he could barely remember that last laugh. It was something about a promise, but he was unable to recall what that promise had been.

"That's me!" Tidus smiled cockily, and then called over his shoulder, "Sora was right he's safe!"

Cloud suddenly found himself covered in girls. They moved about him so fast that he couldn't count how many there were. They bombarded him with questions, played with his hair, pinched his cheeks, and hugged him over and over. Cloud caught the words: cute, adorable, spiky, soft, and WOO, but the rest of the words that the girls spouted went to fast for him to make out.

"Girls calm down; he's not going any were yet." Aerith scolded the bubbly girls, and they paid heed to her warning and stopped bouncing around. When the girls stopped moving Cloud was greatly surprised that there were only two of them.

"I'm Yuffie!" The taller girl said. Cloud could tell she was having a difficult time of standing still.

"And, I'm Selphe!" The littler girl piped up. "From now on let's be friends." As she said this she stuck out her hand for Cloud to shake. After a moments hesitation he gave her his hand and she shook it heartedly. Her smile brightened, if that was even possible.

"We're here to help you!" Yuffie said as she enthusiastically sat down on Aerith's bed.

"Help me with what?" He asked mystified.

"The three of us have come to welcome you into the pack and in doing so we will explain to you the basics about being a werewolf." Tidus informed him. Cloud hid his frown. As silly as it was, he had forgotten all about the rainy day that spoiled his vacation paradise. No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that. He had to accept the fact that he was a werewolf, not hide from it. He had no choice. There wasn't an away to hide from himself.

"Tell me then." Cloud hoped they couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Selphe opened her mouth to begin Cloud's education, "The highest rank in a werewolf pack is the alpha…"

-xxx-

Riku had climbed up the rope ladder and was now exploring the upper layer of the werewolves' den. He was deep in thought, until they were rudely interrupted by a man's accented voice. Riku turned around to glare at the older man.

"Ouch, that's some shit-pants glare you got there. It's almost as bad as Leon's." The man informed Riku. He was fiddling with some ropes, and he appeared to be building something. "I'm Cid, the beta. I've come to check ya out."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in old men." Riku said dryly, and Cid burst out laughing.

"Hey, I like you kid, you are a real charmer." He turned to his brown haired companion, and said, "Ya see Tifa, that human kid ain't too bad." Apparently she didn't have the same sense of humor as Cid, because she didn't reply and kept her back facing Riku.

"What are you building?" Riku couldn't help himself from asking the question. He loved building things with his hands, and he told himself that he was asking Cid the question, because of general interest, and not because he liked him.

"This here is the one, the only, Highwind." Cid's voice was filled with a fatherly pride, and he beckoned for Riku to take a look.

-xxx-

"The only advantage there is to being a human is that they can touch and handle silver." Selphe was sitting next to Yuffie on the bed and she had her hands loosely clasped in her lap. She had been doing most of the talking and it didn't look she was going to quit anytime soon. She had already told Cloud that being a werewolf did not change ones appetite, interests, or feelings. Though Cloud had to disagree on the feelings part, maybe it was because he was one, but Cloud didn't hate werewolves as much as he used to. In fact he kind of liked them. "If a werewolf wears or touches silver during the full moon, than he or she cannot transform into their wolf form, until the silver is removed. The Moon mother does not look kindly on her followers that do not surrender to their wolf, and to punish them she will make sure they are in extreme pain until the Sun god shows his head, and Moon mother's power diminishes."

"The pain will be like what you were feeling before Aerith placed the moon rock necklace around you." Tidus added, and Cloud decided that he did not want to be around silver anytime soon. Although Cloud had been a werewolf hunter, he realized that he didn't know very much about werewolves. He had thought that even the touch of silver could fail a werewolf, and was a little pleased that this was not the case.

"Hey Cloud!" Yuffie squealed, and Cloud let his gaze rest on the jovial girl. "The full moon is tomorrow night! You will finally know what freedom feels like. Aren't you excited?"

No, he wasn't excited. He was damned nervous, but unwilling to share his fear with the three young werewolves Cloud smiled and simply nodded his head.

-xxx-

"When your better I want to show you my gardens. I have lilies, tulips, daisies, and…"

"Naminé, you're going to kill the guy of boredom, if you start talking about flowers." Axel whined he was already dying of boredom. Every day Axel had to sit through Naminé's talk about flowers and with the arrival of someone new he wanted new conversation subjects. He wanted Roxas to like it here. He wanted Roxas to stay here, and not be chased away by boredom. Roxas had only been here for two days, but Axel had already become very attached to the boy. If there was such a thing as 'love at first sight', then Axel wholly believed in it. No he didn't only believe in it, he had fallen prey to its insanity.

"What do you like to do, Axel?" Roxas asked, and Axel wanted to kiss him for his thoughtfulness.

"I would like to do you." Axel said honestly. Naminé rolled her eyes, and Roxas blushed a scarlet pink. Then he said more seriously, not that he wasn't serious before, "I like to take long walks through the woods, I love hunting, and I also like to fish." Axel had purposely failed to add that he did all of these things in his wolf form. Although he had fallen head over heels in love with Roxas, he wasn't about to revel his secret, yet. He would tell Roxas when the boy had fallen madly in love with him too.

"Hey, I know. I'll go bring some flowers from my garden and show them to you, Roxas!" Naminé said with enthusiasm. Axel groaned. He did not want any of Naminé's flowers in his room.

-xxx-

Night had swept his dark hand over the sky, and the Moon mother was in her waxing gibbous faze. She was waiting tomorrow night when she would shine in her true and full glory. Sora left the den when he was sure that everyone else was sleeping, and now he made his way to the spot beside the stream that the werewolves had named Farewell. After Leon had dismissed him, Sora had gone out and picked four cypress leaves with soft needles. He squatted on the ground and preyed to the Moon mother to create a path of light for Larxene, Seifer, and Kairi. He would use the fourth leaf for himself. He hoped that if he gave the Moon mother a leaf from him that she would somehow lessen his love for his older brother. So it would not hurt as much, when Leon rejected him. Just as he was about to drop the three cypress leaves into the water he heard soft footsteps and a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?"

-xxx-

Riku hadn't been able to sleep in a den of werewolves. He had slept briefly during the day, but he had been exhausted and was unable to prevent himself from dozing off. He and Cloud were staying in Aerith's room, and while they were there, Aerith was staying with the beta wolf, Cid. She had told them with a suggestive giggle that she didn't mind moving in with Cid for awhile. She had seemed very unselfish in letting them stay in her room, but Riku had gathered up enough evidence from the way that Cid wouldn't shut up about a certain female wolf to dictate that Aerith and Cid wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight either.

Riku had become bored rather quickly while trying to stay up all night and having nothing to do. So, when he saw Sora climb down one of the many rope ladders and take off into the night he decided to follow.

-xxx-

Sora looked up into the aqua eyes of the Moon's messenger. Riku's silver hair swayed gently with the small breeze, and Sora felt something inside of him grow warm. Sora knew that if he were to gently touch the moon colored hair that it would feel as soft as a feather.

"It is tradition to send the leaf of mourning down the farewell spring. My pack believes that it helps their souls find the freedom of the wolf even in death." With that said, Sora let go of the three leaves meant for Seifer, Larxene and Kairi and they fell to the surface of the water creating small ripples and started sailing off down stream.

"Do you have any more of those leaves?" Riku asked. Sora looked into Riku's eyes and noticed that he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Sora showed Riku the leaf that he was going to send down the stream for himself. "May I have it?"

Handing the leaf to Riku, Sora wondered why he wanted it, but than he remembered the feeling in the air when he had woken up at the camp.

Riku seemed to be saying a small prayer in his head, and Sora watched him mutely. Suddenly, Riku let go of the cypress leaf, and Sora allowed himself to ask, "Who is it for?"

"Roxas." The name was said in a small whisper. If Riku had said the name louder his voice would have cracked with guilt and sorrow.

Hearing the name, Sora gave Riku's friend a prayer of his own, but he said his out loud. "Find your way home, Roxas."

-xxx-

Authors Note: That was the longest chapter yet! I'm so happy! I have to say that when I read the reviews my head gets swelled up, and I get very exited about writing the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews and thank you for reading!


	5. Full Moon

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I had a brief writer's block and that's odd considering I've already written the outline for the whole story. Though, I decided I needed to add more scenes so the characters would be more fleshed out before the finale.

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I really want the soundtrack.

Warning: Language

**Chapter Five: Full Moon**

Cloud paced his breathing. He was as nervous as hell right now, and it didn't help that Riku hadn't said a word to him all day. The full moon was tonight, and at present everyone was getting very excited about it. He wasn't sure if he was excited or scared, _maybe I'm both_. Cloud was also trying to get ready, but he had so many reservations about the swiftly approaching night that he could not become fully prepared.

The skin on the back of Cloud's neck began to tingle. He knew instantly that this was a sign of things to come. "Does it hurt?" Cloud pondered.

"Does what hurt?" Aerith asked. Cid, Aerith, and Cloud were sitting next to each other at the entrance to her small cave. Cid was lying down with his head on Aerith's lap. For a split second, Cloud wondered how the Alpha male felt when his alpha female was getting it on with the beta.

"Becoming a wolf." He tried to pass the comment off as a joke by adding an amused lit to his voice.

"It's true that most freedom is won by overcoming tribulations and troubles, but transforming into a wolf is the Moon mother's gift to us, werewolves. You do not have to pay for gifts, and this gift is no different." Aerith explained lovingly. Cloud had become bewildered at hearing Aerith share her enlightening beliefs.

"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Cloud asked confused. Cid snorted in amusement and received a painful pinch from Aerith on his cheek.

"That was a fancy ass way of saying no." Cid supplied and was given another pinch from Aerith. "What was that one for?"

"You called me an 'ass'." Aerith huffed.

"No, you miss heard me I could your ass fancy." Cid replied soothingly. Aerith blushed and bent her head to kiss Cid on the mouth. Cloud sighed and left them before he became a witness to something he would have no desire to see. The lovebirds (or love-puppies) did not notice his departure; in fact they had forgotten that he was there.

As Cloud walked past the middle cave he couldn't help himself from peeking inside. He hardly remembered the male alpha, because he had been in blinding pain the only time Leon had been in his presence. Did the alpha male have brown hair or black hair? Cloud truthfully could not recall. Instead of just the little peek that he had intended, Cloud found himself stepping one foot and then the other inside the cave.

The alpha's room was a little smaller than Aerith's, but with so little furnishings it appeared to be about the same size. There was a bed and a small table with two boxes sitting on top. Curious, Cloud walked over to the table so that he could inspect the boxes closer.

The box to the right was sealed shut by a lock. Cloud did not see a key, and wondered where it was hiding. For some reason he knew that what ever was concealed within the protected box held an important place in the Alpha male's heart.

The box to the left however did not need to be opened by any key, so Cloud picked it up and opened it. Inside laid a necklace crafted from silver. The only ornament that hung from the cord was a crown. Cloud could feel the wolf inside him grow restless at just the sight of the thing. The wolf did not want to become trapped, and if Cloud were to put on this necklace during the full moon he knew that the wolf would try to claw its way out of him.

"Do you make it a habit of snooping around?" At the sound of the voice, Cloud turned cold very quickly, and twisted around to face the even colder voice.

Without a doubt, Cloud knew that this man was the alpha, Leon, and the only thing he could think of to say, was, "I got my question answered now. You have brown hair."

The alpha wolf looked momentarily surprised, and Cloud decided now was the best time to slip out of the cave. He made a dash for the exit, but was pulled to a halt when Leon grabbed his wrist.

"Leaving so soon? I'm not done with you, yet." Leon's expression was unreadable.

-xxx-

On the stand beside Axel's bed stood a large bouquet of flowers. There were large red amaryllis and lots of baby's breath. Along the side of the wall sat pots of peonies, lilies, roses, and a hell lot of other flowers that Axel detested. Sadly, he knew all of Naminé's flowers by name, because she had told him seven times a week. His room used to be the only flower free zone, but now it was not so. There was not one room in the cabin that did not have a pot or vase of flowers.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas called.

Eagerly Axel made his way to where Roxas was sitting on the bed. Roxas was wearing some of Axel's old clothes and this made Axel feel particular possessive of the boy.

Naminé had a wondrous gift for healing that Axel sometimes envied. He was not sure how she did it, but her patients seemed to heal a lot faster than they normally should. He vaguely remembered the time he had fallen from his favorite climbing tree and had broken his wrist. Naminé had attended to his injury, and his wrist had been completely healed in only a week and a half.

"I was wondering, who drew the pictures and why are they only on the ceiling?" Roxas' innocent blue eyes prevented Axel from answering right a way, but somehow he managed after clearing his throat.

"Naminé has many talents. Gardening, healing, drawling: those are just a few of her amazing skills." Axel seemed to fail at what ever Naminé was good at, and vise versa. Naminé was horrible at cooking, hunting, and fishing, all things that Axel was excelled at. "I put them on the ceiling, so that they would be the first things I see when I wake up in the morning."

"She is a great nurse. I mean, I'm feeling so much better. It's like I never fell off the cliff in the first place." Roxas exclaimed. He wanted to comment on why Axel would want to wake up to the pictures, but Axel spoke before he could say anything more.

"What possessed you to go rock climbing alone?" Axel demanded kindly.

"I wasn't alone. Cloud and Riku were with me." Roxas looked troubled as he said this, and Axel sadly wondered if one of his companions had been something more than a friend. He hoped not, because he was unwilling to share Roxas' affections with anybody.

"Why didn't they save you, or go looking for you?" Axel wondered allowed, and immediately wished he hadn't when Roxas' face fell. The crest fallen boy looked down at his hands as they tightly clenched each other. Seeing this, Axel covered Roxas' hands with his own. "Look I'm sure they're worried about you, and when you get better, Naminé and I will help you look for them, alright?"

Roxas still looked bummed, but a small smile had crept on to his face when Axel had offered his help. "Alright."

-xxx-

Last night's chance meeting with Riku had caused Sora to be lost in thought for the majority of the day. The sun was slowly sinking from its throne on top of the sky, and Sora knew that the time to change had almost arrived.

Cid had informed Sora that Riku would be staying in the den during the full moon, but Sora would bet anything that Riku would follow the werewolves tonight. Riku would most likely try to watch Cloud, and make sure that his friend was alright. He wondered what Riku thought about his friend, Cloud, now that Cloud was a werewolf. Was he disgusted? Was he unnerved? Although Sora didn't know why, the answer to this question was very important to him. He hoped that his moon child would watch him also.

-xxx-

"I'm pleased, but surprised that Yuffie found you so quickly." Leon began. Baffled, Cloud gave his new alpha a strained smile. "Because this will be your first full moon, you will have someone watching you the whole time tonight. If you run in to any trouble, they will bail you out of it." Leon let go of Cloud's wrist and turned around. Clearly dismissing the other. Cloud took the dismissal without a thought, and quickly left the alpha's room. Who ever was the lucky gambler in charge of Cloud's fate would have been mauled to death by a fiercely strong hug of relief, and that was saying something.

"Cloud!" Looking up, Cloud discovered that the caller was none other then Yuffie, who was currently descending one of the tree house ladders.

"Yes?" He asked as he watched Yuffie let go of the ladder and landed perfectly balanced with a little flourish right beside him. He restrained himself from clapping, and given the acrobatic girl a 10 for gracefulness and style.

"The alpha wants to have a talk with you about tonight." Yuffie informed him cheerfully. It looked like she was proud of herself for being chosen for this small task. "He's probably going to have someone watch you tonight, so that you don't get into any trouble. Seeing as this will be your first transformation to greatness." Patting Cloud on the back she let out a laugh that sounded like it should have come from a donkey. Cloud wondered who would be the werewolf sent to baby-sit him.

-xxx-

"Where are you going Axel?" Roxas asked of his new friend. Axel was sauntering slowly out of his bedroom and Roxas didn't want him to leave yet; he was enjoying Axel's company immensely. Axel was open and friendly in a way that Cloud and Riku had never been.

What Axel had voiced out loud, Roxas had been thinking. Why didn't his friends find him? Was he not important enough? Riku's face passed through Roxas' mind. His eyes had been filled with panic. Why would he be worried about me? Neither Cloud nor Riku ever worry about me. He must have misread Riku's eyes, or maybe Cloud and Riku had gone looking for him, but something bad had happened and they were forced to stop. What if they had been ambushed by werewolves?

"The day is old, and almost dead, so I believe you should go to bed." Axel's eyes had bled to strange wolfish gold, and he had grown noticeable paler. "Bring your covers up to your ears, and hope that you won't over hear the howls and whispers, that will try to prove the worst of your fears."

"I'll let you leave if you promise to tell me a story tomorrow night." Roxas said as he crossed his arms and presented Axel with a pretend pout.

"I promise." Axel smiled, and it was a smile that made Roxas' heart slid up into his throat. Axel's eyes were warm and his eyebrows were drawn down in loving concern. Roxas wanted to see that smile forever and he did everything he could to memorize it, before it vanished and Axel had left Roxas to ponder out the new emotions he was experiencing until he had drifted off to sleep.

-xxx-

The last of the sun's rays disappeared from the horizon, and the moon shone beautifully in the sky. It was at this second that Cloud started to change. He closed his eyes as he felt something try to escape his body. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange and he wanted to recoil as if he had touched something rather unpleasant. He bowed into himself as the wolf hunted for an exit out of its day time cage, there was a lot of pressure in his chest and a deep pounding in his head. Then, there was relief and freedom. It was over almost as soon as it had started. Bravely, Cloud opened his eyes and looked out upon the world as only a wolf can do. He looked down at his feet…err paws and noticed that his fur was a creamy yellow. He thought that all werewolves were grey, but this proved him wrong. If Cloud had any reservations about becoming a werewolf, then they had finally packed their bags and departed from his mind. For the first time in his life he was free.

Cloud trotted out of the den and followed the stream upwards. He became aware of someone following him, and his wolf senses told him that it was another wolf. He stopped in mid stride and waited for the other wolf to catch up to him. It didn't take long for a large dark brown, almost black wolf to draw alongside him. When Cloud recognized who it was, natural instinct took over, and he rolled on to his back with his belly facing up in submission.

The alpha male's tale was held high in confidence as he gave Cloud his consent to resume his former posture. Cloud was weary; he had hoped that his keeper would be someone with a little more compassion. Leon sat regally next to Cloud and observed the flow of the water. Cloud couldn't hazard a guess on what the larger wolf might be thinking, but he knew that it was something that was distressing the alpha's heart, and Cloud speculated it had something to do with the locked box. Maybe it was the sad look in Leon's eyes or maybe it was a moment of insanity, but could either of these reasons be an excuse for what Cloud did next?

Cloud hunched down into a playful bow, and then sprung upon the unexpected alpha wolf. Surprise quickly turned to play, and the two wolves engaged themselves into a mock battle. The cream colored wolf was astonished that his alpha hadn't punished him for the pounce, but he was greatly pleased. Maybe the stick up Leon's ass wasn't so long after all.

-xxx-

Riku had wandered after the cream colored wolf that was his friend. He had silently watched Cloud and his alpha play, and after a few minutes he had left the pair alone. He wasn't feeling jealous, maybe just a little abandoned. It had been along time sense Riku had seen Cloud truly happy, and truly free. It seemed that Cloud's sense of humor was slowly coming back to life. Not only had Riku let Roxas die, but he had also ignored Cloud's feelings, until recently. It felt like a little bit of fog had drifted out of his head. The thoughts of uselessness crept forward into Riku's mind, and his father's voice chanted in his head over and over. They became like a void of darkness trying to suck Riku further and further into the black hole that ate away at his soul. 'You're worthless!' Just as Riku was about to travel deeper inside of his personal hell, he was interrupted by a bark.

Unaware that he had done so, Riku was sitting on the ground with his head bowed down and staring into the water, much like Leon had done earlier. He looked up at the owner of the bark and came face to face with a small brown wolf. Although Riku knew that this was a person, that thought had been pushed down to the far recesses of his mind, and he gave himself no time to reflect on what he was about to do. Riku extended a hand out to the wolf, which cautiously approached him. After sniffing Riku's invitation, the nut-brown wolf nuzzled Riku's hand and allowed Riku to wrap his arms around him. As he pet the wolf, Riku's mind slowly let go of the darkness that was trying to swallow him, and he buried his face into the wolf's soft fur and whispered into its ear, "Thank you." The wolf licked Riku's hand and Riku was comforted.

-xxx-

The werewolves were reliving their freedom again this night, and they were so absorbed with their own adventuring that they failed to notice a dark presence closing in on two particular beings. Danger lurks behind every corner and this danger is just about to reveal itself.

-xxx-

Author's Note: The end of this chapter was suppose to have turned out different, but hey, I'll save that scene for the next chapter were it will make more sense, although it kind of leaves this chapter a little empty. Thank you very kindly for your reviews, every time my mind wonders over to something else I read them and get inspired to write some more! If there are any characters that are from the **Kingdom Hearts **series that you would like to have appear in this story that haven't already, then tell me, and I'll try to add them in somewhere. Thanks for reading and I love you for your reviews!


	6. Reminiscence part1

Authors Note:

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I'm now the proud owner of a hat that looks like Seifers'. I also do not own Sigma, but I think it's a pretty song.

Warning: Strong language and painful killing! Don't say I didn't warn ya.

**Chapter Six: Reminiscence (Part. 1)**

Roxas' arrival had made Naminé recollect the first time she had met Axel. She smiled at the child phantom of Axel that chased the rabbits from her garden. There was a time when his carefree attitude had been non-existent, and his eyes had been devoid of hope. Naminé saw the same hopelessness in Roxas' eyes, and wondered if he would be strong enough to find the flame of life that now lit Axel's every move.

Naminé was waiting patiently for Axel to come home. She was sitting on the small bench in her garden that Axel had crafted for her. Although rough around the edges, Naminé could not deny that the bench was the most comfortable spot to sit in. She let her memories keep her company.

_Hidden under the shade of the small pear tree that Naminé had planted several years ago was a little boy with dark red hair. Even though he was wearing clothes, they were so tattered that he might as well have been wearing nothing. He was huddled into a tight ball and seemed to be shaking in fear and pain. Naminé had carefully approached the sobbing boy who was hiding in her gardens and laid a gentle hand to his shoulder. The boy's head snapped up in alarm, but seeing only Naminé the panic faded into a dull despair. Taking the boy in her arms caused him to whimper softly, and she then noticed a nasty looking cut on his stomach. Blood soaked at the remnants of the boy's rags and the skin around the slash was red with infection. Of course she knew what had made the cut, but she was unafraid of such differences, because she knew what it was like to feel alone and to be ridiculed for owning unique gifts. This cut had been done by something silver, and for the boy to be in this much pain he could only be a werewolf. The boy wrapped his arms around Naminé and she picked him up and carried him into her isolated cottage. _

_She tended to his wound as best she could, but she knew that her own arts would be of little help when it came to lessening the pain of a hack from silver. Still she cleaned out the injury and made her patient as comfortable as possible. The full moon would rise in two nights, and she didn't have any moon rocks to diminish the boy's pain. When the full moon rises she takes away the scars of silver so that her children run free without hindrance. _

_Clearing her throat she started to sing to the suffering boy. While she sang to him she sat down on her old wicker chair and launched into creating more suitable clothes for her young werewolf. _

"I search for the sign

That will set my soul free

My soul must be pure

So that I can find peace

The wind is your voice

The rain is your tears

Your burning heart

And Spirit is my salvation". (1)

_The boy's eyes were locked on to her despite his pain. He was memorized by her voice's tranquility and she used it to give the boy solace in his hurt. _

-xxx-

Cloud and Leon had chased each other playful to an open clearing. White dandelion seeds were disturbed and let loose into the air. Some clung on to the wolves' fur while others gracefully glided to the soft ground. Perhaps it was the tall grass, but it easily could have been an oversight. One minute Leon was nipping playfully at Cloud's tail while trying to prevent his own tail from the same fate, and the next minute something silver landed into his soft flesh with a soft thud. The alpha wolf yelped in pain, and Cloud trailed the arrows path to where it had been unleashed.

Four men stood at the edge of the clearing, one was quickly running towards him with a silver sword at hand and another was attempting to draw another arrow for a second round. The other two men were standing next to a large iron cage and all four were grinning madly at their apparent victory.

For Cloud, all playfulness had dissolved into pure rage, and he emitted a ferocious howl. This however did not stop the on coming danger; in fact it increased when the two men by the cage drew out their own silver constructed weapons.

Cloud wanted to run away, he was positive that if he took off running now that he could escape the werewolf hunters, but by saving himself he would be condemning Leon, and by staying, Leon would not be the only one fated to die or captured. The look on Roxas' face when he realized he was going to fall down the mountain, appeared in his mind. What Cloud saw was Roxas eyes filled with the dawning realization of one's death, and the confusion of not being saved from it. Cloud could not abandon Leon to the hunters; he knew this as clearly as he knew his name. He was unable to forsake another life, and he would not make the mistake again.

'Roxas forgive me.', and with that thought, Cloud attacked the closest man.

-xxx-

It must have been nighttime, because the shed's window was not illuminating any light. Roxas had stopped his sobbing, but silent tears still trickled down his cheeks. He rested his head on his knees and with his hand he swiped away a few tears. His efforts were wasted, because as soon as one tear had gone another took its place.

"Now that's precious. Sorrow and loneliness make a nice couple, don't you agree?" Roxas looked up in time to see a man being born from the shadows. The man had dark tanned skin and slanted red eyes, his smile didn't match his warm honey coated words, for his eyes were cold and indifferent and his smile was sinister and strange. His silver hair reminded Roxas of Riku, and unwittingly Roxas felt as if he could trust this stranger, because of this one likeness.

"I'm not alone, I have friends." Roxas' voice came out horse and scratchy from crying so long. He flinched when the man broke out into harsh laughter.

"If you have friends where are they?" The man had stopped laughing to say this.

"They are looking for me. We were playing hide and seek, but I must have found a really good hiding place, because they haven't found me yet." He hoped his friends would find him soon. Roxas was starting to not like the man in front of him.

"Hide and go seek, eh? This shed would be the first place I would look if I were 'it'." The man attempted a small smile of sympathy, but Roxas in his sorrow believed it. "Your friends must have grown tired of your presence, and leaving you here is the only way that they could be rid of you."

"No, I heard them. They looked for me everywhere." Roxas was beginning to feel the tendrils of doubt latch on to his mind.

"That was all an act. If they had looked everywhere, than they would have looked in the shed. Obviously, they knew where you were hiding, and avoided looking for you in here." The man's reasoning seemed flawless, but Roxas was not about to give up yet.

"Only I can see this shed." His reply was weak, but this was the last shard of hope that Roxas could hold onto. His friends cared about him. They would not abandon him here, there had to be an explanation other than the one he was starting to believe was true. His friends cared. His friends cared about him, didn't they?

"If you're the only one who can see this shed, then why am I in here, too?" The man spread his arms wide as if surrendering himself to the darkness and Roxas felt his own hope being eaten up by the shadows. The answer was 'no'. His friends didn't care. Roxas did not cry, he didn't think he'd be able to cry again. Noticing the boy's despair, the man kneeled before him and placed a cold and heavy hand on his shoulder. "All is not lost. I feel regret for being the one to tell you the crimes of your 'friends', and so to make up for it, I've decided to help you out."

"Really?" Roxas whispered.

"Really", The man confirmed. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I will go looking for your friends and I will tell them where you are and bring them back to you."

"I'll go with you. I don't like it here in the dark." Roxas said, and he was glad that he met this man. Now, he would have his friends back.

"No, I think it best if you were to wait here." The man stood up and made as if to leave.

"Be back soon." Roxas told the man's retreating back. Although he didn't want to be left in the dark, he couldn't seem to find it within himself to disobey the man. The man, who was this man? "What's your name?"

"Ansem." The man laughed and turned his head so Roxas could see his blood red eyes.

"Wait, how will you get out?" Roxas asked the disappearing man. Ansem looked like he was melting into the darkness.

"The same way I got in. The door." Roxas was unable to ask any more questions, because Ansem had totally vanished. Vanished like the door, vanished like his friends, and vanished like his hope of being found. Ansem had left Roxas to the darkness's mercy once again. He had no way of knowing that his own weakness had given the strange red eyed man the keys to his friends hearts, and their own eventual down fall.

-xxx-

The werewolf hunter landed hard upon the ground with Cloud pinning him down on his stomach. Growling, Cloud dove for the man's neck, but the man struggled away just in time to miss the fatal attack. The man tried to stab Cloud in the back with his sword, but the wolf easily danced out of reach.

"Die you fucking subhuman!" The man screeched as he took another try at wounding Cloud. After dodging the second swing, Cloud lunged again at the man's throat, and this time he was able to plunge his teeth into the man's neck. The werewolf hunter let out a haunting pain filled scream. His bite had been right on mark for he knew that he had pierced the man's artery. Blood filled Cloud's mouth and he took a few seconds to savoir the taste, before he started shaking the man by the throat. This last act was fatal for his opponent, and Cloud released the man's neck from his now bloody muzzle.

Although the first battle had seemed like hours for both components it really had been only a few seconds. The hunter with the bow had finally notched an arrow and was now narrowing in on his target. The two men by the cage were now running towards Cloud with rage evident on their faces at seeing one of their companions die. The arrow was released and shot towards Leon. Unable to move from the first arrow, Leon could only await the second's piercing sensation.

-xxx-

_Naminé had carried the little red haired boy out in to her garden right before the rise of the full moon. She watched with great interest as the boy's body adjusted to that of a wolf. As he changed his wound healed up with the completion of his new body._

_She owned books and had read a great deal about werewolves. She knew that they were weak against silver, but were drawn to it never the less. She had also read that some werewolves who became incredible strong could change shape without the beckoning of the moon. Most werewolf packs believed in the Moon mother, but only some followed the old traditions. Traditions such as the cypress leaves for farewell, exile and silver for punishment, and the sending of young werewolves to live among human's to better equip them with knowledge when they grew older. _

"_It's all right little wolf; I don't bite…at least not any more." Naminé let the wolf pup come to her, and when he slowly licked the tips of her fingers in recognition, she picked him up and placed him on her lap. The pair cuddled together until the little red wolf grew bored and set of to explore his surroundings. Naminé followed the curious and mischievous puppy around her garden, making sure that he didn't uproot or trample any of her precious plants. _

_The wolf pup soon became tired and laid his small and exhausted body down next to Naminé and fell into a fit full and deep sleep. Naminé who was also exhausted from staying up late while taking care of the boy soon found herself sub come to her own slumber. _

-xxx-

Cloud was too far away from Leon to prevent further damage from being inflicted. So as the arrow approached its target he could do nothing to stop it. He didn't even have time to watch what would happen to Leon when the arrow struck, because the two sword wielding slayers were drawing near themselves.

The Moon mother must have been aware of her children's danger this night, because instead of feeling the thud and sting of another arrow, Leon felt himself being pulled out of harms way. The arrow imbedded itself uselessly in the ground were he had once lain.

Leon turned his head so he could thank the wolf who had grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and saved him from further pain or even death. His eyes locked on to his saviors', the eyes belonged to Sora.

-xxx-

When Sora had heard the pain filled wolf cry, he knew that it had been his brother. His body had stiffened at the holler, and only one thought had entered his mind. Leon's in trouble, Leon's hurt. This had only taken a half a second to register and once it had Sora had taken off running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was barely aware of Riku chasing after him, and trying to keep up. A howl broke through the air, Sora didn't recognize it, but he knew that it had to be Cloud.

As he came into the clearing it had only taken one glance for him to decide on what need to be done. Cloud had been busy fighting off one of the predators, and was too occupied to guard Leon all by himself.

The only problem about the rescue was that instead of thanking him, Leon had emitted a ungrateful snarl telling Sora to back away. Sora backed away from his brother, and watched with fascination as Riku appeared in the clearing and dashed over to the skirmish to help Cloud dispatch the pair with swords.

-xxx-

When Riku had entered the clearing his eyes had sought for Sora making sure the wolf was alright. He then spotted two werewolf hunters surround Cloud, and hurried to Cloud's aid. The thought of killing fellow werewolf hunters did not make him hesitate in saving his friend.

Riku jumped on the back of one of the men and he dove his fingers into the man's unprotected eyes. His victim let out a squeal of suffering, but Riku paid no heed and dug his fingers in deeper until he heard two little pops. The man had not lost all of his wits yet and so he tried to hack off Riku's head blindly with his sword. Seeing the oncoming danger, Riku quickly grabbed the man's sword arm and using the hand he shoved the silver sword into the gut of its wielder. Then, Riku placed his hands on opposite sides of the man's head and twisted until he heard the crack of a broken neck. He hopped off the man's back before it came crashing dead to the ground.

Cloud and Sora had killed the other man, and Riku was suddenly glad that when facing off the werewolves who had gotten him into this mess, he had been more prepared than the men who were lying dead at his feet. Riku looked over at the other dead man, who was covered with welts, bites and claw marks. It looked like his heart had been ripped out of him, and when checking over Sora and Cloud for any signs of wounds, he noticed something red and meaty held in Sora's jaws. Strangely, Riku was not disturbed by this, because quite honestly he had seen worse.

Wait! Wasn't their another bastard? Riku's head snapped in the direction that he had remembered the archer being in, and relaxed when he saw the archer dead and his killer, a large chocolate brown, female wolf standing next to the body. The other pack members were approaching now. They had been drawn in at the smell of blood.

-xxx-

The sun was rising, and with it came the songs of small birds. Axel lifted the latch and opened the gate that served as the entrance to Naminé's garden. She had spent another full moon awake and waiting for him to come home. Unfortunately like always, sleep had caught up to her watchful guard, and she was slumped over on the bench fast asleep. Axel smiled at the familiar sight. This never failed to bring back memories. Some painful, but mostly good memories. Naminé hadn't aged a day sense the first time he laid eyes on her. She still looked like she was sixteen, but Axel knew that she at least had to be 35 or older. Axel gently picked up the petit girl and entered their cottage. He had so many memories of this place, and he couldn't wait to make new memories with his Roxas.

-xxx-

Author's Note: (1) The lyrics are from Sigma by Secret Garden.

I'll admit that my knowledge on wolves has mush to be desired, but the stance that the werewolves took in the first chapter was defensive rather than attack. They were trying to defend their temporary home and themselves. I heard somewhere that animals will run away if approached by danger and will only fight if they are cornered or protecting something. Sora and his friends could not escape their apartment, because Cloud and Roxas had come in through the only door. I hope that clears things up, if I get any other wolf or whatever information wrong don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks for pointing it out, this tells me you're really reading the story and that pleases me greatly! Thanks again!

This is the first part of the small Reminiscence series. I have planned three parts, although there will be a slight interruption for the next chapter that is titled Aftermath. Thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to know what you think about the story, and I will try to answer any questions about the story, unless they will reveal a huge spoiler.


	7. Aftermath

**Authors Note:** Here it is Chapter Seven! Thank you for reviewing, yeah! I feel sorry for Riku who is the main character, because now he has to share the lime light with Cloud, Roxas and a whole bunch of other people. So this chapter should mostly be about Riku, the key word being 'should'.

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did Axel would miraculously rise from the dead and haunt Roxas.

Warning: Language

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

It had been two weeks sense the werewolf hunters had attacked, and Leon would not fully recover from his wound, until the next full moon. Leon had refused to let anyone see him in his weakened state, besides Aerith, for nursing purposes and Cloud for reasons Riku hadn't a clue about. Although Riku was both relived and pleased that Cloud was able to fit in with the other werewolves, Riku couldn't help feeling as if he had been left behind, and he wasn't sure he liked Leon's new interest in Cloud. Actually he didn't really like Leon at all. He had learned from Cid that Leon and Sora were brothers, but from what Riku gathered of the relationship it seemed more like pure hatred than any brotherly love.

Riku still didn't feel any remorse over the lives he had taken. They would have hurt his friends. That knowledge was enough to drive Riku to attack. It was the reason he had hunted werewolves in the first place, but now that Cloud was a werewolf he couldn't go on hunting them, and the longer he stayed here the more he grew to like it.

Despite himself he had grown accustomed to Cid's smart ass mouth, Aerith's kind smile as she greeted him every morning, Tifa's long silences as she and Riku helped to build Cid's highwind, Tidus's excellent cooking, and he could even take very very small amounts of Yuffie and Selphie. Riku had even felt the slight pangs of guilt for hunting werewolves in the first place. To make up for it, he would go down to the Farewell spot and let the stream's soothing sound overwhelm his feelings of regret. Sometimes on his visits down there, he would encounter Sora.

Sora, even the thought of the name brought peace to Riku, and he felt himself become a little stronger, and a little more resistant to the dark shadows of his father and Ansem. He didn't know what it was, but Sora could calm and appease the anger and loneliness in his heart.

He had been relieved that he hadn't recognized the four slayers, because he was sure that if he did than they might have blown his cover. He hoped that the secret would never be found out for the sake of Cloud and Sora.

Riku didn't know what had changed him, but Cloud was more alive here than he had been ever sense they had met Ansem. Who was Ansem? Riku wasn't entirely sure, but ever sense they met, he felt his heart grow colder and his feelings turn numb. The werewolf pack had unfrozen Cloud's heart and was now slowly working on Riku's, but could Riku stay here? He was the only human amongst werewolves, and although he had Cloud, and met new people, and made a new friend, he couldn't stay. He didn't belong here.

-xxx-

Sora was swinging his dangling legs back and forth as he wondered sadly what condition his brother was in. He wasn't stupid, it would take more then saving Leon's life to make his older brother actually like him, but he wished that he could at least be allowed to watch over his brother until the full moon came again to seal away his pain. Sora hated the fact that while he loved his older brother, he in return was hated. It was unfair, but that was life, or so he guessed.

Sora slapped his cheeks with his hands to put an end to his self pitying thoughts, and thought of something happy. Someone who made him feel warm. That night with the full moon shining so bright, so true, Sora would have done anything to make the self loathing look disappear from his haunted aqua eyes.

"Riku…" Sora whispered the name quietly to himself as a small blush graced his features.

"Ne, what did you say kid?" Sora blushed harder from being over heard. Cid sat next to him on his right. They both swung their feet off of the bridge that connected Tifa's home to Selphie's.

"I said 'Hey, you!'" The lie was horrible, and Cid raised an eyebrow in amusement. A small chuckle emitted from the left side of him, and he jumped a bit to see Tifa sitting beside him also. How did she do that? She always had a way of appearing and disappearing without one's notice. Sora was envious of the ability, because if he had it, he would be able to get a glimpse of his brother and see how he was holding up.

"Riku." Tifa corrected, her smile seemed to indicate that she had figured out something Sora had yet to unravel.

"That's what it sounded like to me too." Cid chuckled and slapped Sora on the back in good humor. Sora almost pitched forward off the bridge and twenty feet below, but he was held back by Tifa. As he mouthed a thank you, Cid carried on like nothing had happened, and Sora admired his lack of skill, "You know, Aerith says that the boss is doing pretty well for being shot by a silver arrow."

"Really?" Sora asked of Cid, trying to sound like he didn't care, but both Tifa and Cid were not fooled by his mask. Sora wondered how everyone had fallen for his lie about Cloud and Riku when they didn't believe his indifferent act now. Feeling a little silly for his horrible lying, Sora changed the subject, "Tifa, thank you for helping us during the fight."

"It was the least I could do." Tifa smiled warmly, but there was something sad in her eyes. Sora remembered that before Tifa had become part of this pack, she had been a member of another one. All of the werewolves of that pack had been killed except for her. Although she didn't say anything about it Sora had a feeling that Tifa's past still kept her from going forward in the present.

"Sora, I'm building something that will amaze the balls off of Leon." Cid rubbed his nose with his thumb as a large crooked grin fell on to his face.

"I saw you building an observation deck, and as useful as I think that will be... I don't think that will 'amaze the balls off of Leon'." Sora informed the older man with a disbelieving smile of his own.

"The observation deck is only a small part of my master plan." Cid explained defensively. "The highwind has yet to be completed."

"The highwind? What does it do?" Sora asked. The interest was impossible to keep out of his voice.

"'What does it do?'" Cid repeated, he was excited himself now, "It gives the user their freedom. That's what it does, and I've decided that I want you and Riku to be the first ones to try it out."

"Thanks, Cid!" Sora threw up his hands in excitement. "When will it be finished?"

Cid and Tifa stood up in almost perfect unison. "Soon, it will be completed soon, but now I have to go and steal Aerith away for some alone time." His remark was met with two pairs of rolling eyes. Cid left to descend the ladder and do just what he said.

"You guys were trying to cheer me up, weren't you?" Sora asked Tifa who was about to go back to her own chores.

"It worked didn't it?" Tifa patted Sora's shoulder and walked over to the entrance of her room, but before she disappeared, she looked over at Sora with a reassuring smile, "Later tonight expect a big desert from Tidus, and lots of hugs and kisses from Yuffie and Selphie."

"Thank you, Tifa. I'm not sure what I'd do without you or the rest of the pack." Sora may have looked perfectly fine on the outside, but inside his head was telling him that their pity was not what he wanted.

"Sora, you are a part of the pack, and we love you. We don't do things out of pity." It was as if she had read his mind. "If I were you I would keep watch in that direction."

Although puzzled, Sora looked off to the path Tifa had been pointing at, and was glad he did. Sora was about to thank Tifa once again, but when he turned around to face her she was gone. Sora didn't have time to look for Tifa, because he had something really important to attend to.

-xxx-

The pictures were what greeted Roxas every morning, and it was inevitable for him to ask about them, even if Axel really didn't want him to.

"Naminé drew these pictures, didn't she?" Roxas asked. Axel had been dreading this moment. He didn't want to, but he knew that he was going to have to give Roxas a lie. A white lie, Axel hissed inside his head. He'll forgive me when he finds out…

"She's a very talented artist, and it's a shame that her skills are being wasted here, but alas, it is what she wants." Axel shrugged and tried to think of another topic before Roxas would ask him the dreaded question.

"It seems as if she is telling a story with her pictures. There's you, Naminé, some girl with brown hair, and a wo…." Roxas' last word was cut off by Axel.

"You know what they say; a picture is worth a thousand words." Axel interrupted quickly.

Roxas would not be strayed from his topic and asked Axel the unwanted question, "Why is there a wolf?"

"Err…What wolf?" Axel countered lamely; he let out a strange chuckle, and was glad that Roxas wasn't staring him in the eyes. "Oh, you mean the dog!"

"Dog? It looks more like a wolf." Roxas stood up on the bed and stretching his hand he poked one of the drawling of Axel as a wolf.

"No that's Naminé's old dog…Riku." He didn't remember exactly where he had heard the name, but it was the only name besides Roxas that had popped into his mind.

"That's funny. I have a friend named Riku also." Roxas laughed thinking that this was just a big coincident, Axel tried laughing and failed. So that's where the name had come from… "How come you and the dog are never in the same pictures?"

"The dog died before I knew him." Axel lied flatly. "Naminé really loved that dog, and would be upset if you mentioned it to her, so try to avoid talking about the dog when you are around her."

"It looks so much like a wolf. I wonder what kind of dog it is." Roxas slid off the bed. He wasn't quite well enough to jump from it yet, but his condition was improving rapidly.

"Would you like to go fishing with me tomorrow?" Axel said this to change the subject. He didn't want to lie to his precious Roxas anymore, but than he realized his mistake. He only knew how to fish in his wolf form, and when he had first met Roxas he had told him that fishing was one of his best skills. Roxas would expect Axel to be an excellent fisherman. Curses.

"I'd love to, Axel." All of Axel's worries evaporated at the mention of 'love' and 'Axel' in the same sentence coming out of Roxa's memorizing lips. Well, for the time being of course.

-xxx-

Aerith was out with Cid and had left an inept Cloud in charge of taking care of the alpha. Cloud had no knowledge of nursing what so ever, and so all he could really do was fluff up the pillows, and give Leon water to drink. He wished that he knew more, because he wanted to make Leon as comfortable as possible.

"You and your old man friend helped us again." Leon's words sounded dry and raspy, so Cloud filled a cup with water to give to him. He was a little confused about the statement though. He didn't have many friends that we're older than him. He had been the oldest out of Roxas and Riku…oh, yeah Riku's hair…Cloud laughed as he was trying to pour the water down Leon's lips, but his hand shook and the water ended up all over Leon's chest. Cloud steadied his hand so that the majority of the water did not spill.

"No wonder I won our battle." Leon stated, as a worried Cloud tried to wipe the water off his alpha's chest with his shirt sleeve.

"What are you talking about? If we hadn't been interrupted by those bastards, then I would have come out the winner." Cloud told Leon defiantly.

"Don't believe in fairy tales." Leon replied. Cloud dumped the rest of the water on Leon's head. Leon only chuckled, "I didn't know you had a temper."

"It only seems to awaken when I'm with you." This came out as a grumble. His sleeves were all wet and he had nothing on hand to wipe the water off of Leon that he had dumped on him in a second of annoyance.

"If your sleeves are soaked, why not use your tongue." Leon's voice sounded indifferent, and Cloud couldn't decide if he was being teased, or flirted with. It was a little strange how Leon seemed to read his mind, but this didn't bother Cloud, when maybe it should have done so. Only a small part of him had admitted to liking Leon, but Cloud had ignored it. It must have been that small part of his brain that was functioning now, because he carefully leaned over Leon and licked up a trickle of water that was sliding down his cheek. That was when the rest of his senses kicked into gear. Cloud hovered next to Leon's face unsure of what just happened and what he was going to do next.

Just like before, Leon sensed the conflicting emotions going through Cloud's mind, and he relieved Cloud of their webs for a brief moment, only to tangle him up into a different trap. "So, what were you snooping around my room for? Find anything of interest?"

Although weary, Cloud knew that he had to answer his alpha with the truth, or otherwise suffer from the consequences. "I wasn't looking for anything in particular, but I was wondering why a werewolf would keep an artifact of silver."

"Punishment." That one word sent a shiver of dread down Cloud's spine, and unfortunately Leon noticed it, "What? Have you done anything bad lately?" A cocky grin graced Leon's lips and to hide his adjusting, Cloud took one of Leon's many blankets and proceeded to wipe off the water that was dripping on his alpha. The little droplets of water made Leon look very appetizing, instead of like a wet dog, and this fact was making it hard for Cloud to function properly.

"Leon I…" Beads of water clung to Leon's hair and Cloud was very tempted to suck them off, and so absorbed in this thought he had forgotten what his response was to Leon's question. He had also forgotten what the question was in the first place.

"'I' what?" Leon said, trying to nudge the conversation forward. Cloud was saved from answering by a load crash coming from outside the alpha's room. The shouts of Tidus, Yuffie and Selphie sounded after the noise.

"I'd better go make sure everyone is alright." Cloud mumbled his excuse and made his way out of there. Part of him was relieved to be leaving, but the other part was going to miss licking off Leon.

-xxx-

The trees hid the view of the sinking sun, but the time of day wasn't even one of the many thoughts passing through Riku's mind. He had nothing to pack, so all he had to do was leave. Riku hated goodbyes and he figured that Cloud would be able to deduce to the fact that he had left, without leaving a note or saying so in person.

He wasn't sure where he would travel to. All he knew was that he wasn't going back to Ansem. That man had some hold over him, and being so far away from that darkness, Riku was feeling as if the strings that had been wrapped around him were finally starting to break their hold. Riku didn't turn around to see the den shrinking in the distance, he wasn't quite sure that he could continue to depart if he gave that place one last glance.

Suddenly, something jumped a few feet in front of him. It was Sora, with his arms stretched out on either side of him as if he was trying to prevent Riku from taking another step further. Riku halted in his stride so that he would not collide with the young werewolf.

"Don't go." Sora pleaded, and Riku was surprised to see and hear the strong feelings that filled those words. He hadn't thought anybody would want him to stay here. Despite how friendly the pack was, Riku was not one of them, he was a human.

"Why? There's nothing here for me, now that Cloud has a place of his own." Even though he said this, Riku did not move forward. It was if some other force had frozen his feet.

"I want you to stay!" Sora shouted, and there was something in his eyes that told Riku, he would have to fight Sora if he truly wanted to get past this point. Riku smiled and the smile reached his eyes, and this time it was Sora's turn to be thrown of guard. Then, Riku turned around and made his way back to the den, he looked over his shoulder at Sora, to see the boy standing where he had left him. Sora's face was a picture of bewilderment, and Riku fought down the urge to laugh, and instead he put up his normal bored glare.

"I want me to stay, too", and with that Riku shrugged his shoulders and made his way again, back to the den. Sora had snapped out of his confusion and now trotted along side Riku. There was an idiotic smile on his face, but Riku was pleased to know that he had been the one to put it there.

-xxx-

**Author's Note**: This chapter took some time to write, because I kept on being interrupted while writing it, and was being a pain. The next chapter is chapter eight: Reminiscence Part 2. Oh yeah, and my school has just started, but I will still try to work diligently on this fan fiction! Hopefully I'll have a chapter or two up every week.

Marluxia and Demyx will be mentioned in the next chapter, but they will appear sometime in chapter nine, Feather-Chan. Thank you!


	8. Reminiscence part2

Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, and now here we go! Oh, and I'm sorry that in the 7th chapter it said adjusting instead of agitation. This chapter took longer than expected to write and edit, because unfortunately for me, my beloved kitty cat passed away from kidney failure, and I was feeling depressed. :(

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and that is a shame on my honor! (Sighs)

Riku- You have honor?

Me- …(Glares at Riku)

Warning: Language

**Chapter Eight: Reminiscence (Part. 2)**

_A girl, who looked to be the age of sixteen, mysteriously appeared in the reflection of moonlight shinning from a watery surface, wearing nothing except a pure white dress. Her serene blue eyes looked around the world like a newborn babies', and her light blonde hair flowed about her head from a non-existent breeze. This was her first memory; this is when she was born._

_The girl looked about her surroundings carefully as if she were observing how much moonlight each object held. It was at this moment in time that a name came to her, but not just any name. This name was to be hers. Naminé. _

_Leaving the comfort of the dark water, Naminé made her way to the shore. The things she was aware of now would soon flow into the things she learned with every second of her new life. She knew the feelings of serenity, peace and calmness, and as a figure appeared in the distance, detaching themselves from the shadows of a small pear tree, Naminé discovered the emotion of love. She felt with every fiber of her being that the one, who slowly approached her now, would be the one that she would give her heart to. _

_Naminé and the beloved stranger made their way to each other. The pair met in the middle of a dusty road, and Naminé greeted the bewildered stranger with a smile._

_Holding out her hand, Naminé introduced herself by saying, "I love you." She said this because all of the formal human customs had yet to introduce themselves to the newly born Naminé, and she felt that she must tell this person the most important thing that was on her mind._

_The boy did not scoff or laugh at her. Instead he took her hand in his and returned her smile with his own. "You speak words filled with truth, and yet we haven't met before." He tilted his head to the side and his smile faded. "You appeared as if by magic. How is it possible for someone to materialize out of thin air?"_

_Naminé had been unaware of the strangeness of her arrival, and all she could think of to say was, "Is there any other way?" Her response made the silver haired man chuckle, and his violet eyes gleamed with mirth. _

"_You're just as confused as I am. Where do you live? " He asked her and the pair began walking along the road. Their destination was unclear for the both of them, but neither seemed to mind or notice. _

"_I have no home, and I was hoping that you would allow me to live at yours." Although blunt, her words were spoken kindly as if she already knew the answer and was unafraid of it._

"_My home is the road, but you are welcome to travel with me. It gets kind of lonely when you only have yourself to talk to, and maybe along the way, you'll find your home." The couple hadn't let go of each others hands even as the spot where they had met shrank to the size of a faraway star. _

_Human customs suddenly flooded Naminé's mind and she realized that she had yet to tell this person her name, "You may call me Naminé, and I will travel with you to find my home."_

"_Naminé," the silver haired man said as if tasting the name. He put a hand to his chest for his introduction, "My name is Setzer, and I love you also."_

-xxx-

Roxas was amazed at the speed of Naminé's healing ability. Despite feeling sore in some places, Roxas was almost completely healed. This is why, Naminé decided it was alright for her patient to go fishing.

When Roxas had asked Naminé if he could go, Axel had been making weird hand motions that looked like he was trying to tell Naminé that it would not be alright for Roxas to leave. Naminé had ignored them, much to Axel's disappointment. Roxas was touched that his new red haired friend cared about his health so greatly, that he was willing to hold the fishing trip off for another day, but, because of Axel's kindness, Roxas believed that he should do everything he could to thank him, and that meant going fishing with Axel. Roxas was really looking forward to it. He had never gone fishing in his entire life, and to do something that sounded so exiting was all that Roxas could think about. Well, that and the fact that Axel would be there with him.

Although he didn't know why Axel flirted with him, Roxas found it very comforting, even though it made him blush. He could almost forget his bad dreams and the worry about Cloud and Riku that weighted down his mind.

"Be careful you two!" Naminé requested as she handed Axel two fishing rods and two buckets of bait. Axel balanced them expertly and the two 'fishermen' set off to catch some fish, leaving a worried 'mother' behind.

-xxx-

"Axel, I've never gone fishing before, so you're gonna have to teach me." Roxas informed the man who was silently and discreetly trying to figure out how to fish like a human.

"No problem. You'll become as good as me in no time." Axel gave the blonde haired boy a cocky grin, and Roxas smiled back, determination written on his face.

When the two of them arrived at the side of the lake, Axel motioned for Roxas to sit down on a large rock that over looked the water. He handed Roxas one of the fishing poles, and Roxas accepted it eagerly. Roxas looked at Axel expectantly, and clearing his throat, Axel began his instructions that to anybody who actually had fishing experience would have asked Axel if he was drunk. Fortune was on Axel's side however, because Roxas believed that what ever Axel taught or said had to be correct.

"Well, first we pour this bait into the water." Axel started, and hearing the instructions Roxas quickly and efficiently poured all of the wiggling worms into the lake. Axel nodded his head in approval and continued, "The fish will be attracted by the bait, and they should all be swimming over here to come and eat it." Or so Axel hoped. "The next part we have to do in the water." Roxas nodded and wadded into the cold water alongside Axel, who was trying to figure out how fisherman used fishing rods.

"What's next?" Roxas asked.

"Err… now we take these fishing rods and whack any fish we see on the head. Once you successfully hit one, you catch it with your hands and put it in the bucket." Axel informed him, while pointing a finger at the now empty bait buckets.

"Alright…" Roxas looked a little skeptic, and Axel started to wonder if Roxas wasn't the airhead he thought him to be, before Roxas continued, "Three, two, one, GO!" Roxas launched into an assault upon the lake. Water sprayed everywhere and a certain large wave splashed into Axel's surprised face. Nope, he thought, Roxas is still an airhead, but a sexy airhead, nonetheless, and Axel followed Roxas by smacking his own fishing rod on the water's surface, all the while wondering what the stick was really used for.

-xxx-

_Naminé knelt over a fatally wounded Setzer and cradled his head in her lap. Tears had already overwhelmed her eyes and were spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall. Another waterfall was coming out of Setzer's wound, except his was made of blood instead of water. Setzer's eyes were getting foggy as he painfully lifted a hand to brush the hair away from Naminé's face. He wanted to take this angel's visage with him while he fell into his ending rest. He couldn't feel his face, but he knew that it must be torn to shreds, and some part of him didn't want Naminé to see him like this, to see him other than perfection. It might have sounded selfish, but he wanted her to remember him whole._

_Naminé had nothing to give the dying man, except a song, and so she sang to her damaged lover and her beautiful voice was shadowed by an unyielding grief._

"I found home,

You're my home,

Stay with me."(1)

_Setzer wanted to say something witty and clever about his love for the blonde haired girl, but his last words failed his wanting, "I have nothing to lose, but my life and I got that for free."(2) The silver haired man didn't have the time to close his violet eyes before death befell him, and when Naminé realized that he was breathing no more, she closed his unseeing eyes._

_It would be three days until Naminé was finally convinced to bury and leave her beloved's body under the pear tree that she had first laid eyes on, and fallen in love with him. _

-xxx-

"I know patience is a virtue, but It seems like it has been forever and a day, and we still haven't caught any fish." Roxas teased, and Axel only tensed slightly. "Um, Axel, why does Naminé spend so much time in her garden?"

"Naminé may be a mystery, but the longer you spend time with her the more you find out about her." Roxas stopped pounding at the water with the fishing rod so that he could hear all of Axel's words clearly, "I think that someone very important to her died a long time ago, and she tends to the garden like she would a person. It's as almost as if she is trying to heal something that can never be fixed She won't tell me anything about her past, except that she learned how to heal from some girl named Olette." Axel knew that Naminé didn't like talking about her past, because she would get the same pain filled faraway look in her eyes that he sometimes got in his heart when he thought about his own past. Marluxia. Demyx. Ti…

"What's the matter Axel?" Roxas asked, his voice was filled with concern and his brow was filled with worry. Axel to say the least was touched by this show of concern, and at the moment he wouldn't mind touching Roxas by a show of hands. Moving closer to the boy Axel dramatically threw his fishing rod into the water, where it quickly sank, and then wrapped his arms around Roxas whose cheeks had turned a light pink.

"Roxas if you ever feel the need to cry on someone's shoulder, all you have to do is come to me, because my shoulder will always be dry enough for your tears." Axel played with the boy's blonde spikes as he said these words filled with sincere love. He felt give a small shutter from the light brushes of his fingers.

"I see one!" Roxas let out an excited cry from his red beet face and slammed his fishing rod down on an old and tired fish. His aim was perfect, and, because this was the first and only fish that had actually been hit (all the other fish had gone into hiding when Axel and Roxas pounded furiously at the water) Roxas did not want it to get away. The smaller boy knocked Axel backwards into the water in order to get to the shocked fish. The fish tried to swim away, but Roxas quickly dove for it, and in this process he became drenched from head to toe, much like a poor and put out Axel who was currently out of the water and trying to shake himself dry.

Axel was wondering how his embrace with Roxas had utterly failed, and Roxas was praising Axel for his cleaver acting that deceived the fish into being caught.

Later that day the duo had made it back to the cottage, and was greeted by the sight of Naminé sitting on the bench waiting for them under the shade of a small pear tree. When they had entered her garden, she raised an eyebrow, "Why are the both of you soaking wet?"

Roxas actually laughed, and quickly explained, "Don't be silly Naminé, you have to get wet while fishing." Naminé was now thoroughly confused, because she unlike Axel or Roxas knew how to fish with fishing poles. Roxas showed her the old geezer fish that he had successfully caught. "I'd like to have this guy for dinner if that's alright with you."

-xxx-

_The cottage was finally built, and Naminé was both eager and unwilling to live there. In her hands she carried seeds and bulbs of many different kinds of flowers. These flowers she would plant around his unmarked grave. _

"_Naminé, it may have been a year ago, but you're still in mourning. Are you sure that you are able to live so close to Setzer's grave?" Naminé tensed a little when she heard his name, but she hid the uneasiness from her face when she turned around to face her friend. _

"_I wish that you could stay, Olette." Naminé wanted to move closer to the other girl, but her pride and love for Setzer created a barrier that prevented her from doing so. _

"_I would only be a burden, and I don't want to be a replacement." Olette played nervously with her long brown hair. She loved Naminé, but didn't want to be a substitute for Naminé's affections. _

"_I understand." Naminé told her seriously, and she got the feeling that this might be goodbye. Without dropping any of her precious seeds Naminé moved in front of the other girl and kissed her lightly on the lips. Naminé stepped back from the surprised Olette, "Thank you for your gracious heart, and thank you for teaching me to heal."_

"_Thank you for being my friend." Olette replied, sounding a bit dazed._

"_I'll always be your friend", and even as she said the words, Naminé regretted them, and when she saw Olette's face fall, she regretted them even more so. _

_That was the last time Naminé saw another human or human like creature until Axel had snuck into her garden 12 years later. Naminé still regretted losing Olette over careless words, but she knew that if Olette had decided to stay than the brown haired girl would just have wound up unhappy. It had taking Naminé a good part of those 12 years to finally seal a deep scar over her heart, and now, Naminé was too afraid to go looking for her lost friend. She was afraid of being rejected, and left alone once again._

-xxx-

The observation deck was completed and so was Cid's 'legendary' Highwind! Cid had instructed Sora and Riku on the basics of controlling the Highwind, and the pair had listened with great interest, but only Sora showed the interest externally.

"This is the one and only super sweet Highwind!" Cid celebrated, and Sora cheered on the introduction, Riku merely rolled his eyes. Cid uncovered a truly enormous kite and Sora threw up another cheer.

"A kite?" Riku's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I thought it would be something…I don't know, original."

Cid laughed at Riku's unimpressed tone, "It's not just any kite. It is _the _Highwind!" Sora happily echoed Highwind, and carefully took the precious kite from Cid's arms and held it up so it could shine in its full glory. The kite was in the shape of a large white wolf that seemed to be running towards an almost reachable destiny. The wolf's eye was an azure blue that seemed to spark with an unexpected life, and Riku had to do a double take to make sure that what he was seeing was unreal.

"Wow, Cid! It's so life like!" Sora's words mirrored Riku's thoughts and with great care Riku reached out to touch the kite. His fingers lightly brushed over the white fabric, half expecting to feel fur, and his brow creased with thought. The kite seemed to be vibrating with the anticipation of soaring through the air, or it could have been the fact that Sora was shaking with excitement. "Riku, would you like to be the first one to try it?" Sora cutely tilted his head and looked up at Riku with his clear blue eyes. Those eyes looked young, but underneath their mask hid some old sorrow.

Riku didn't get a chance to respond before the kite was passed into his own hands. Cid licked his finger and held it out into the air. "The wind is blowing that way." He pointed, and Sora looked in the direction that he had indicated.

The observation deck was semi-large, and was made for flying kites. Riku had no trouble with getting the kite to soar through the air. The kite flowed with the wind as if it had finally been liberated from the constraints of the ground. Something inside of Riku's heart was also set free from its cage, leaving him with the feeling that he too could fly. The words that his father screamed, and the darkness that Ansem had enclosed around him was now shattered and blown away by the same wind that brought liberation to the kite. The white wolf had found endless boundaries to leap and run around in the sky, and looking over at Sora; Riku realized that he had found his sky too.

"There is a feeling of sadness that seems to drown up both you and Cloud." Sora's comment snapped Riku from his thoughts. He looked over at Sora who had his own eyes trained to the sky, where the white wolf was running over blue fields.

"Everyone has shadows lurking in their hearts some are just larger than others." His answer sounded as if he was trying to change the direction of the topic, but Sora didn't let Riku off the hook that easily.

"Your friend, what happened to him?" Sora met Riku's eyes, and tried to find some hint of emotion that would tell him what the other was thinking.

"He turned into a werewolf." Riku knew that Cloud was not the person to whom Sora was referring to. Sora saw right through his attempt, and didn't humor Riku with his off handed information.

"What happened to him?" Sora's voice was softer than it had been before, and Riku had to fight very hard to not give up to the tears that desperately wanted to fill his eyes and seek warm shelter in the werewolf's arms.

"He fell." Riku was only a little proud that his voice hadn't given his sorrow away. "Roxas, he had a good heart." Embracing Sora sounded very tempting and Riku stopped his involuntary movement that would have brought him standing in Sora's arms.

"He would have to have one if he killed…"Sora's voice faltered only a little, "…to protect his friends." Although Sora felt sorry for Roxas, it was hard to forgive him when he had killed Larxene.

"I'm not worthy to be called his friend." Riku's voice came out harsh, but Sora didn't flinch. Instead he took a step closer to Riku and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You would also do anything to help your friends, and I'm honored to be one of them." Sora let his hand slip from Riku's shoulder, and a smile replaced his half frown.

"Who said you were my friend?" Riku asked of Sora with a raised eyebrow. Sora just laughed.

"No one had to say anything." He stopped laughing and held out his hand towards Riku who had a smile on his face despite his struggle not to show it. "Hand over the kite, because now, it's my turn." Riku obliged and chuckled in his head at Sora's demanding tone. "Oh, and Riku." The white haired man traced his fingers along the wood that supported the observation deck. "Shadows aren't the only things that fill up people's hearts."

"Is that so?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms and looked towards the sky. His sky, Sora.

-xxx-

The feelings that had occurred during the tensed moment between Leon and himself had not been forgotten. In fact Cloud had been occupied by them for the entire day. His mind kept replaying the few seconds when he had licked the small water droplets off of Leon. This was so unlike him; because he never got this worked up about anything, not even becoming a werewolf had made him think this hard. The small part of Cloud that had liked Leon had grown bigger through out the day, and now it came to the point of a blushing Cloud. When Aerith noticed the blush across his face she had asked if he was sick, and now Cloud was wondering if that was the case. The only remedy was to see Leon again, but Cloud who had been purposely avoiding his alpha was not sure he could break out of that habit yet. Or so he told himself over and over again, but he had stopped with the reminding when he found himself entering Leon's cave later that night.

Leon was sitting up in his bed and seemed to be in deep thought over something that Cloud couldn't even hazard a guess at. The two werewolves stared at each other for a while until Cloud cleared his throat and began the excuse he had thought of just to see his alpha again.

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to have my own room. I feel kind of bad for intruding in on Aerith's space, and Riku isn't even using her room any more. I feel sort of like an adult who has yet to leave the comfort of his parent's home…" He babbled. Cloud had no idea where Riku was spending his nights, and he felt a little pang of guilt for not seeing or talking to his friend as much as he should have.

"Cloud, you're staying with me." Leon commanded as if this had been set in stone sense the dawn of time. Cloud didn't blush, and was very grateful for that small mercy.

"Why do you want to be with me?" The large part of him that wanted to stay with Leon felt content with this, but the shrinking part of his mind was annoyed at the alpha's demanding behavior.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't help seeing a bit of me inside of you." Leon was choosing his words carefully and Cloud felt his natural instinct for curiosity take over his mind. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Cloud was receiving special treatment from his alpha, and this not only pleased Cloud, but it also made him feel as if he truly belonged here.

"I'll say 'yes', if you'll tell me how you became a werewolf." Cloud requested with a little hesitant lit added to his voice. He didn't what Leon to reject him by running away (not that Leon could run away, him being bedridden and all) or refusing to answer, but Cloud wanted to know everything about this man. No, that wasn't right; he needed to know everything about Leon.

It seemed forever before Leon finally answered, and in that space of time Cloud had wondered if he had gone too far. Leon looked Cloud straight in the eyes, and began, "When I was fourteen the thing I craved for the most was freedom. I wanted to be free of my obligations…"

-xxx-

**Author's Note:** (1) This little clip is part of the transformation song in Beauty and the Beast from the Broadway musical.

(2) Setzer's ending line is a quote of his from Final Fantasy. I put it in there for my own selfish purposes.

This chapter was supposed to have a scene between Cid, Aerith and Cloud, where you would learn about Cid, Aerith and the other pack member's past, but I cut it out, because it had nothing to do with the main idea and plot line of the story.

Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes that you may come across in my writing. When I'm done with the story I plan to revise the whole thing again, so that there will be less mistakes!

The next chapter is Reminiscence part three. That will be the last of the reminiscence chapters, and will hopefully include a portion of Leon's past, Axel's past and Riku's past. Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and respond to all of your reviews, and I apologize for not writing back earlier. I was trying to avoid an e-mail in my account by not reading it, but problems don't go away that easily…, and so now I'm free to respond! Please review and make me happy:)


	9. Reminiscence part3

Authors Note: I'm thinking of changing the summary into something that tells a little bit more about this story, but I haven't decided what I should say.

SnowGummi36- I hate it when pets die, and I'm sorry your kitty died also. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

Wing-sama- Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll try to post chapter 10 as soon as possible.

I would also like to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed for earlier chapters also. Thank you: SnowGummi36, Wing-sama, StromDarkblade, animeobsession, deadedgedblade, Azmaira, Omaigoshi, Feather-chan, Chibi Chidori, Artemis, Trekial, Jessica, DancingMistress, Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune, and BloodLustIllusions. Thank you for the time you take in writing your reviews. It means a lot to me, and I'm sorry for not doing this sooner.

Summary: Riku searches to destroy the things that he was taught are evil. Only to find, that he has fallen in love with one of them. Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud and other parings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

Warning: Language and character deaths

**Chapter Nine: Reminiscence (Part. 3)**

It seemed like forever before Leon had finally answered, and in that space of time Cloud wondered if he had gone too far. Leon looked Cloud straight in the eyes, and began, "When I was fourteen the thing I craved for the most was freedom. I wanted to be free of the obligations that had me tethered down and unable to explore a world that was just beyond my reach. My freedom was only a step away, but that step turned out to be more of a stumble. It's ironic that the hunter can so easily become the hunted."

-xxx-

"_Have you ever killed something before? Have you ever tasted the blood of the dying?" The man who spoke these harsh words had an ugly sneer spread across his face, and his one remaining eye sparkled with an insane intelligence. Was he really there? Did he see reality or only a shadow of it? _

_The man's graying long back hair was tied back into a ponytail, and his single gold eye glared callously at the assembled band that had gathered around him. His misplaced smile didn't match the cold underlying tone of his voice, "What lays hidden in this forest is a monster that is just waiting to take each and every one of you slowly apart. You know this, I know this."_

_In each of his arms he carried arrow type guns, and Leon felt a small interest bubble up inside of him at their sight. He looked down at his own weapon, his gun blade. Although the older man's weapons were quite beautiful, his own surpassed those ten fold. _

_The rest of the dark man's speech fell on deaf ears for Leon. He didn't need to hear what he already had known. Eagerness and distorted righteousness buzzed in the hearts of the other men who were in a large mass all around him. They all carried weapons of their own, and Leon admired the craftsmen's hard work. _

_His grip on his gun blade tightened as the hate filled men around him began to depart on their hunt. This by no means was an organized chase, but the participants held a strong will that was controlled by their fear. Leon shut off the part of his mind that was based on emotions and followed the dangerous leader of the hunting party into the dark forest._

_His family didn't know about his nightly excursions, that dragged him further into a dark hole, and Leon intended to keep it that way. His family was trapped into their low lot in life. Hardly enough food, debts that increased weekly, and disease these were all symptoms of their everyday life. What he wanted the most was to be free of those obligations, and to live his life as he wanted to. He yearned to have limitless freedom from the life that seemed to be taking away his own. By joining this haggard and scarred crew, Leon could almost surpass his troubles, even if it meant…_

"_Do you hear that?" The one eyed man asked of Leon. His voice was barely above a whisper, and Leon silenced his thoughts so he could hear and identify the direction in which the sound was coming from. With a sickening smirk the older man gripped Leon's shoulder and leaned over to whisper in Leon's ear," Let's kill that werewolf bastard."_

-xxx-

"You were a werewolf hunter." It wasn't a question, Cloud had not only heard, but he also understood. The two werewolves were both sitting on the alpha's bed, Leon was tucked between the blankets, and Cloud was swinging his legs in a thoughtful motion over the bedside.

"No, not a werewolf hunter. I may have haunted werewolves, but It didn't consume my life." A half smile graced Leon's lips that screamed bitterness, and Cloud's eyebrows drew down in concern. Leon was trying to run away from something, and Cloud had a feeling that there were things he was still trying to avoid even now. "That man though…Xigbar, he may have been more than what he let on."

Xigbar, Cloud had heard of this name before. Cloud's curiosity had led him to eavesdrop on more than one occasion, and he was positive that he had over heard Ansem say this name at least once.

-xxx-

_The blonde haired girl glared fiercely up at Leon. Her eyes filled with something wild and untamed. Leon was instantly enthralled with the intensity and unyielding strength that swam in her blue orbs. This freedom he was seeing, this is what he wanted._

"_Kill the beast!" Leon paid no heed to the other man's cry. The werewolf girl was already wounded from an arrow in her leg, and was unable to move. _

_There was an unsaid invitation that passed from the girl's mind to Leon's own. He wouldn't pass up this gift of freedom; he was not strong enough to. He simply nodded his head in acceptance, and a feral smile appeared on the werewolf's face. Leon whipped around and with his gun blade and he shot the man, who had been encouraging him to kill. The bullet imbedded itself in the heart. _

"_Xigbar!" The man's name was shouted by his loyal supporters following the gun shot. The men surrounded the corpse that had once been their beloved leader. They didn't touch his body, because they believed that their hands were unworthy to do so, and thus they looked towards the murderer with dangerous expressions etched into the cold stone of their faces. Their direct brutal glares of shocking hatred had nothing to land on, because Leon and the werewolf had conveniently disappeared. _

-xxx-

"The next night she turned me into a werewolf. If I didn't have the moon stone necklace with me at that time, than I would have killed myself to escape that pain." There is more to this story, but Leon did not continue with its unveiling.

"Larxene, she was the werewolf you encountered." Cloud was a little surprised at this truth that had been revealed to him, but the knowledge that this enigma filled man had shared to him meant a lot to him. Not only the words that had been spoken, but the thoughts that had gone with it as well.

He also felt some odd connection to Leon, because they had been turned into werewolves by the same person. Cloud didn't feel guilty for Larxene's death, she had been trying to kill him after all, but he did harbor guilt for deceiving Leon, when Leon had been so open to him.

Although Cloud wanted to dive into more information on Leon's past, he knew that Leon would tell him only when he was ready to share it, and that pestering the alpha with questions would get him nothing. The way that Leon talked about his past felt like he was leading up to something, and Cloud would bet that the rest of the story was a harder part to tell. The part that would explain Leon's current way of thinking and the reasons behind his puzzling behavior with his younger brother.

-xxx-

Dark had descended closing another sunny day, and launching the start of another night. Riku knew that Aerith didn't mind Cloud and himself residing in her room, but Riku still felt that the polite thing to do was to find his own bed. Until recently, he had been sleeping beside the farewell site, but once Sora had discovered this he had insisted that Riku share a room with him. Riku had accepted the invitation without the feelings of intrusion he had felt when invading Aerith's room.

Unlike Aerith's cave, Sora's dwelling was a part of the tree house community. Riku had wondered with amusement if the animal skin that hung over the room's entrance like a door had come from one of Sora's hunts as a wolf. Instead of a bed, Sora slept in a hammock, and before dark had fallen Sora had hung up another hammock for Riku. Riku felt more comfortable lying in this bed of nettings than he had on any hard ground or warm bed, and he knew it had something to do with the young werewolf who lay sleeping only a few feet away from him.

There was something about Sora that set Riku's mind at peace, and made him feel like the kite had when it had been set free to soar through the air. Did this new sense of freedom stem from the werewolf's kind eyes, forgiving heart, gentle hands, or something else entirely? Riku watched Sora sleeping, and tried to find the answer. Sora's eyes were closed without any trace of worry haunting them. It was as if nightmares were unable to penetrate his serene dreams, and this thought brought an unconscious smile to Riku's lips and his eyes.

Riku's own dreams were far from peaceful. In them he would often find his father's leering face that looked upon him with hate filled eyes. "You're worthless!" These were the only words that his father uttered to him, but they held meanings that did not go unnoticed by Riku. Mixed in those words was the heart of his father, who believed with his whole soul that Riku was the cause of all the misfortune that had been dealt to them.

Riku's mother had died giving birth to him, but Riku felt that his father's resentment towards him had began long before he was born. As Riku grew older his father's bitterness towards him only increased. Riku would be forced to skip meals, sleep outside in all weather, and be beaten for petty and imagined things that his father claimed he had done.

The only light that dared to give him hope was that he was not alone. This small glow in his heart was the reason why he was so protective of his friends. Riku knew that it had been Cloud's undeniable curiosity that had created their chance encounter. Being an orphan, Cloud had the freedom to roam about the small town that both he and Riku grew up in. Riku and his father lived on the outskirts of town where the forest became thicker with foliage and looming trees that told secrets to each other when their branches were whipped by the wind. His father was a woodcutter and a secluded rude person who was often present in the mid-wife's gossip. Although Riku tried to ignore most of the small town's citizens from fear of his father, Cloud would not give up trying to befriend him. At first Riku didn't know how to react to a person who seemed to be constantly stalking him, but soon he let down the high walls that he had created in his head and opened up to the older boy. It may have taken awhile to reach that point, but the pair soon became friends, and Cloud introduced Riku to another orphan, Roxas.

Riku's reflection soon brought him to a dream filled sleep, and as he tossed and turned in his hammock two pairs of bright blue eyes watched over him wordlessly.

-xxx-

"_You're Worthless!" _

_The moisture in the air was thick enough to make even the most energetic person lack the will to move. A cold rain struck at the ground with a fierce intensity. Riku's head was nestled in his arms as he supported his battered body on the stump of a freshly cut down tree. He had tried to make himself as small as possible, but his father's words refused to leave him. It had been five hours sense his father had last beaten him, and Riku felt too weak to move out of the rain, so instead he let it pound upon him while it's cold droplets numbed his skin._

"_Riku…" The voice sounded familiar, but Riku felt too tired to lift his head and acknowledge the speaker. He heard footsteps quickly approach him, "Riku!"_

_That voice, he knew who it belonged to. It was Cloud's. With great effort Riku looked up at Cloud with a face devoid of tears. The freezing rain was crying tears so he wouldn't have to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him down. _

"_It's time to leave, Riku." Cloud's voice was soft, he was afraid that if he made just one wrong move that Riku would bury his consciousness even further in his mind. _

"_If I go, then my father will…" Riku was unable to finish the sentence._

"_You're strong Riku, and now it's time for you to use that strength and take your departure from this place, from your father. There is nothing left for you here. All three of us, Roxas, you, and I, we can quit this town forever." Cloud prayed that Riku would see the logic in these words._

_Riku's aqua eyes were unfocused as he thought about Cloud's offer. If he lef,t his father would get angry and beat him, but that would only happen if he decided to return. For the first time Riku realized that he didn't have to stay here, that he to could fly…_

_As he slowly stood up on shaky legs, Riku made a silent promise between himself. A promise to be as strong as Cloud believed that he was. Next time it would be him helping his friends._

"_I take it that Roxas doesn't know we're leaving." His voice was already getting stronger, and Riku wrapped this new found confidence around him like a blanket._

"_He'll understand." Cloud smiled, and the two boys left their loneliness behind. _

-xxx-

Axel scooted himself closer to Roxas. The two of them were sitting quietly under Naminé's pear tree, and Axel wasn't about to let this precious time that he had alone with Roxas go to waste. Roxas seemed oblivious to how close Axel was getting, and feeling daring, Axel ever so slowly slid an arm around Roxas' waist. He was rewarded for his efforts when Roxas unconsciously, but gently laid his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel took this to be a good sign. 'It won't be long now.' He thought.

"Hey Axel, where did you live before you met Naminé?" Roxas tilted his head so he could look Axel in the eyes.

"Lots of places. My pack and I, we traveled from one place to another quite frequently. All of us really wanted to see the world. It was when I met Naminé that I realized having a place I could call home was what I really needed." Axel was unable to disguise his sentiment about his past.

"A home." Roxas made these simple words sound foreign. Axel wondered if Roxas was also missing a home. "What is your pack? You make it sound like you're a wolf or something."

"My pack is my friends. My pack is my family." Although Axel refused to tell Roxas another lie he was not below the line when it came to telling half of the truth and leaving out the rest of it.

"What happened to them?" Roxas asked tenderly it was as if he already knew that the subject he was inquiring about held a large part of Axel's heart.

"They all left me." Axel couldn't meet Roxas' eyes as he said this. He was afraid that Roxas wouldn't be able to accept all of him.

"Why?"

"Werewolves." Because they were hated for what they were all of them had left him. They had left him behind, because humans hated werewolves. Axel didn't want to talk about this, because if he did then he would be forced to remember. He didn't see Roxas' face darken at his answer.

"Roxas, it's time for your check up!" Both young men jumped in surprise at the sound of Naminé's melodious voice.

"I think Dr. Axel's services will be required, so I will be aiding you." Although Axel was talking to Naminé, his eyes roamed over Roxas as if undressing him.

Naminé would have had to be an idiot to not see the invisible sign with flashing bright lights over Axel's head with an arrow pointing down that read 'HORNY'. Her vision has always been exceptional and today was no different.

"I think 'Dr. Axel' took an overdose of his own medicine." Naminé replied dryly. Axel pouted and crossed his arms.

Before Roxas left with Naminé, he looked over his shoulder at Axel. It was as if time had stopped for just one heartbeat, and Axel was quite sure that he was seeing an angel. The soft curve of his check, the gentle but sad eyes, and the way his blonde hair framed his face like a crown of feathers, these features all pointed to an otherworldly being. Axel would have done anything at that moment to save this picture in time.

Once alone Axel surrendered to his memories. They had pushed at the corners of his mind for too long.

-xxx-

"_Wooah! Watch out!" Demyx slid passed a baffled Marluxia and crashed into an unsuspecting Axel. The two boys tumbled into a tangled heap upon the ground. Lifting a delicate eyebrow, Marluxia stepped over the body pile and an amused giggle escaped his lips. His giggling was cut short however, when Axel grabbed his ankle and yanked the pink haired man down with him. _

"_We haven't even arrived at our destination and yet the three of you are horsing around already." Tifa looked down at the three boys in question, and despite her cool tone it was easily to see that she was more amused than annoyed. _

"_It was an accident! I swear! My foot slipped on something and I couldn't stop from sliding away!" Demyx seemed to be reliving the experience over again as he told his story._

"_What did you slip on?" Tifa held out a hand to help Marluxia up and he accepted it gratefully. _

"_I bet it was shit." Axel received a smack to the back of his head for supplying the unwanted comment. _

"_Who taught you that word?" Tifa sighed. Demyx and Axel stood up and Marluxia fussed over the state of his muddy clothes. He did his best to try and wipe the mud off with his fingers. _

"_Demyx." Axel may have looked like an innocent and sweet six year old child, but in his case looks were deceiving. He knew exactly what would happen if he reveled the culprit. _

"_Tattle tale…waah!" Demyx was about to give the younger boy a ticklish poke to the sides, but Tifa tripped him and he fell to the ground once again. He looked up to see Tifa glaring at him. The glare told him that if he ever taught Axel another cuss word he would get his balls ripped off. Demyx smiled in apology, but Tifa merely grunted. _

"_Come on guys if we don't hurry we won't have a lot of time to swim at the spring." Marluxia whined, and skipped off towards the spring with a cheery Axel close behind him. _

-xxx-

Instead of splashing and diving in the water like they had planned, they were ambushed and killed. Axel held on to the last images he had of them like a life force.

Marluxia, who looked over his shoulder to see if Axel was keeping up with his long strides. His gentle and sometimes arrogant eyes and the soft smile that played on the corners of his lips that looked both sad and comforting. He had been the first to die, his cry of warning had been cut short when his head was lobbed off by an ugly glint of silver. It had taken forever for his severed head to fall to the ground. Marluxia's glorious pink hair seemed to blend in with the pink of the setting sun.

He remembered Demyx with his quick grins and mischievous eyes, while he played naughty tricks on Tifa and Marluxia, and failed to get away with it, His big brother attitude and cheeky speeches as he splashed Tifa and sang, "Dance water, dance!" had left their imprint in Axel's memories. As had the memory of his death. Axel could still fell the weak and shaky fingers covered in blood that gently touched his face like a snowflake falling on the tip of his nose. Demyx's last words challenged Axel, and he was still afraid that he might let Demyx down somehow.

The mother he saw in Tifa and her over protectiveness towards his innocence, he missed these greatly. When Demyx had been struck down Tifa had chased after them. Axel had heard her scream and although it had been hell to move he had tried to follow her. She was lost like the others, and his agonizing journey had led him to Naminé's garden.

As long as he was alive he would make sure that they were not forgotten. He must never forget them. They were his friends, his pack, and his family.

"_Axel, we aren't alone any longer." Demyx's voice was thinner than alone strand of thread, but Axel had no trouble hearing the precious words that had been spoken. It was a miracle at best that Demyx could say his parting words at all._

-xxx-

"_They all left me."_

"_Why?" It was a simple question, but the answer would determine the fate of many._

"_Werewolves."_

Axel. The red haired man stirred something within Roxas' heart. Something that had never awoken before, but was quickly opening its eyes with his presence. He had become a flame to hold on to when the darkness consumed Roxas. It was something that comforted him as he waited in the cage that trapped his mind from continuing on ward. Accompanying him even in the hardest of times. Perhaps it was selfishness or something else entirely, but Roxas was not about to let this new feeling go. He wouldn't let anyone take this away from him. Werewolves. These beasts had caused Axel pain. They had killed Axel's friends, and thus they had hurt him, and thus they must die.

-xxx-

Author's Note: This is the last of the reminiscence chapters. There most likely won't be any more flash backs until the… wait a second, I can't spoil that for you.

I'm also going to start a new fan fiction, and even though I have the first chapter written out it still needs to be given a title and be planned out to the very end. I'll tell you when it's posted in case you would like to read it. This was the reason chapter nine took so long to get out, sorry about that.

Chapter ten is titled: No Turning Back, and unpleasant and pleasant things for our hero's will occur. Yeah, I know. That was really vague… Thanks for reading and please review. Your positive and negative opinions are appreciated.


	10. No Turning Back

Authors Note: It seems I do a lot of apologizing for late chapters, and I'm sorry. These past few weeks have been busy for me. My lovely nights have been filled up with projects, dress rehearsals, and Tales of the Abyss ((which by the way is an awesome game!) and my current obsession).

As you can see under the appreciation list I have changed the summary. I don't know whether to change the existing one or to keep it the same. Feedback is welcomed.

SnowGummi36- Yes their pasts are sad. Makes me happy to know that my parents care about me and sometimes spoil me. Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry about the wait!

StormDarkBlade- Why yes, Roxas will do something reckless, but the question is what will he do. ::sigh:: I sometimes wonder if Roxas and Cloud are the main characters of the story, but really everyone is, kind of. Thank you for your review!

Nusku- Thank you and I'm sorry about the wait. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Wing-sama- Yay, you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Setsuchan- Welcome, and thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you like the story!

Thank you: SnowGummi36, Wing-sama, StromDarkblade, animeobsession, deadedgedblade, Azmaira, Omaigoshi, Feather-chan, Chibi Chidori, Artemis, Trekial, Jessica, DancingMistress, Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune, Nusku, Setsuchan and BloodLustIllusions. Thank you for the time you take in writing your reviews.

Summary: A likely encounter turns into many unlikely relationships. Riku and his friends must put aside the pain in their past, so that they can be free.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a really cool Riona action figure!

**Chapter Ten: No Turning Back**

It had been four months since the werewolf slayers had invaded the safe keeping of the den. Leon had fallen into a much needed sleep, so Cloud had left the alpha's room to go and explore more of the werewolf den. He had just managed to escape the clutches and girly giggles of Selephe and Yuffie, and was now a tad bit lost. So when he saw a familiar mop of silver hair, relief relaxed his mind. Riku was lying on his back with his bare feet resting in the water. Cloud had never seen Riku so at ease before, and because of this he smiled.

"What or should I say who has changed you?" Cloud inquired as he slowly eased himself on the ground beside Riku.

"I haven't changed." Riku snorted, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave." Cloud searched for any emotion on Riku's face that might give away the other boy's thoughts, but there was none to be found.

"How did you find out?" The tone in his voice sounded dead, but Cloud caught a glint of interest in his eyes.

"I know you, Riku. You're afraid to say goodbye." Cloud sighed and unconsciously rubbed his neck, "Back then, there was a small part of you that didn't want to leave your fath-"

"Don't talk about him."

"Riku…" Cloud was unable to finish his sentence, because he was afraid of pushing Riku away, and so the two childhood friends sat in silence. Cloud searched for something to say, and was relieved and surprised when Riku was the one to break it.

"I have been so selfish, and this weakness of mine has not only caused you pain, but has gotten Roxas killed."

"You didn't kill Roxas." Cloud shook his head in sadness.

"I should have prevented his fall." Cloud wanted to interject, but Riku held up his hand telling the blonde haired man that he was not yet finished, "If I had been paying attention I would have realized something was wrong. When I was younger I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would never be weak, and that I'd never again be useless."

"That's a hard vow to keep." Cloud took off his boots and eased his feet into the cool water.

"Yes, impossible." Riku sat up, but didn't remove his feet from the water.

"I didn't say that." Cloud tried to reason.

"You thought it." Riku dead panned, and this caused his friend to sigh.

"If it is your fault that Roxas died, then it is my fault also." Cloud stood up in annoyance and then after pausing for a second he sat back down. The fact was that Roxas' death had been an accident, and Cloud had no idea how he could get this across to his silver haired friend. Riku chose not to comment about Cloud's sudden movements.

"You can never do anything wrong." Cloud snorted at Riku's response.

"I'm far from perfect, hell you're far from perfect, but that's what I like about you. Riku, you're the strongest person I know."

"I try to be strong." Riku replied.

"That's all I ask." Cloud patted Riku on the back, and smiled, and then laughed. He had no idea why he was laughing, but when he heard Riku laughing along with him he felt his mind loose one more sorrow.

"So, how does it feel? Being a werewolf, I mean."

"I don't think that turning into a werewolf has changed me at all, but I do think that the people I have come to know and the new trails that I'm experiencing are helping to open my eyes to something bigger." A small blush crept on to Cloud's cheeks, and this did not go unnoticed by Riku.

"You've become quite close with the alpha…what was his name? Leo?" Riku knew very well what the alpha's name was, but Cloud's pink face amused him to no end.

"Leon." At the mention of his name, Cloud's cheeks grew a bright red, and he decided to give Riku a taste of his own medicine, "You've been spending a lot of time with Sora."

"When I'm with him I feel like I'm finally breathing clean air." Riku answered truthfully. He seemed unaffected by Cloud's attempt to get him to blush.

"Riku, do you want to become a werewolf?"

Riku rubbed the side of his neck, and it took awhile for him to give Cloud an answer. "There are things that I must atone for, before I even begin to think about the things I want."

-xxx-

The next full moon was drawling closer, and Naminé swore she saw Axel scratch behind his ear with his right foot. Luckily Roxas had not been a witness to that odd act. The three of them were currently relaxing after eating a brunt dinner scorched by Axel of course. Roxas had wanted to talk to the two of them about something, but so far he was doing a good job of being distracted by Axel.

Naminé sighed, but she felt more like smacking a hand to her forehead. Could Axel be any more obvious and could Roxas be any more oblivious? Naminé had lost count on the amount of times Axel had hit on Roxas this night. She had half a mind to stock over to them and smash their lips together. Would they get the point then? Probably not…

If that was the case than there was only one thing to do, "I'm thinking about creating mixed breed flowers, but I can't decided what types of flowers I should use for this experiment. I would like to use…" Axel groaned, but stopped his advances on Roxas.

"Naminé, you are excellent at ruining my success." Axel pouted, and Naminé could see the little child she'd discovered in her garden fifteen years ago.

"Oh really? It seems to me that I'm saving you from a worsening failure." Upon hearing these words Axel's pout fell into a sulk.

"Aw, you're so cute." Roxas cooed, and then his eyes widened at his statement and for the thousandth time that night he blushed. Naminé wondered if the poor boy had really fallen in love with Axel.

Roxas's comment melted away the sulk on Axel's face, and after giving a suggestive smirk he purred. Naminé rolled her eyes, and Roxas patted the top of Axel's head.

"So, what is on your mind?" Naminé questioned sounding liked she was slightly irritated.

"Well…that is…" Roxas began, and all playfulness disappeared from his voice. The seriousness caused a warning bell to go off in Naminé's head; she looked over at Axel and saw that he too had picked out the change of mood that had suddenly over took the room, "What I wanted to say is…that I'm very thankful for the care you have given me. I don't know how, but I intend to repay your kindness."

"Your smiling face is the only payment I truly need…unless you'll give me your body." Axel interjected. His face was so serious that Naminé had to fight down the urge not to laugh with all the self restraint she could muster, but she needn't have tried so hard, because the next thing Roxas said wiped all of the giddiness out of her.

"I must leave so that I may find my companions. I have no idea what has become of them, but this is something that I must find out."

Naminé looked over at Axel; he looked like he was dying. Must all happy stories come to an end?

-xxx-

"_There are things that I must atone for; before I even begin to think about the things I want."_

Riku's words kept rotating around in Cloud's head until they had lodged themselves deep within his memory. What did he need to atone for?

"Cloud, come here." Cloud perked up at hearing his name being spoken from the Alpha's soft lips, or at least he assumed that they were soft. They looked soft anyhow. He obediently made his way over to the bedside where Leon was sitting. Tonight there would be a full moon and Cloud was feeling the anticipation building up inside of him.

"Today is your last day abed. We should do something to celebrate." Cloud said half jokingly.

"Do I get a present?" Leon asked and although his voice sounded innocent his eyes were anything but. They had darkened with desire, and Cloud felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

"Wh-what do you want?" Cloud silently cursed himself for his unsteady voice. He was usually more at ease with himself. It was only when he was with Leon or thinking about Leon that he became so flustered and clumsy.

"A kiss." Was the honest reply, and Cloud's jaw dropped down in surprise as his brain tried to make sense of the two simple words that his alpha had spoke.

Leon waited patiently for Cloud's mind to register his words. Cloud's face turned from pink to red. The blonde didn't dare to speak, because he knew if he tried to talk that his words would pour out like rambling drabble. Then as quickly as he had turned the hot bright colors, they suddenly disappeared from his face, and his eyes took on their normal serious and soulful gaze.

Cloud leaned his head down to capture Leon's soft lips with his own. Although shocked Leon smiled from the pleasant surprise and met Cloud half way. At first their kiss was tender, each man testing the other, wondering if he would pull away. No one backed down, and their kiss deepened.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the alpha. His alpha. Is this what he had been missing? Was this a part of him that was newly discovered or had it been their all along. This attraction he felt for the brown haired man…was it love? Or simply lust?

Surprisingly gentle hands stroked Cloud's spiky blonde hair, and made him forget the questions that ate at his mind. Leon's magic like elegance soothed a wound deep within Cloud's heart. A wound that Cloud had not known was there.

His parents had been so busy with their political lives that they had forgotten their child. Cloud vaguely remembered waiting everyday for them to come home. He would stand quietly with his the palms of his hands pressed to the glass, looking out the window past his silhouette, he would search for a sign that would mark their arrival. There came a day when they did not come home, and he had received a letter saying that they had been beheaded for going against the king.

The letter that had brought him the tidings of his parent's states was now worn out from being read and handled so much. Cloud reread the letter in hopes of gleaning information about his parents from it. Some bit of information that would bring him closer to the two strangers that he called 'mom' and 'dad'. The bitterness and resentment he had for his parents, was replaced with a strong curiosity for the unknown. He had become obsessed with learning about things, because he was afraid that if he didn't he would miss some vital point of his life. Cloud regretted the fact that he didn't know his parents, and often wondered what he could have done while they were alive to have gotten to know them better.

The soothing fingers that had run through his hair stopped their ministrations and traveled down to Cloud's chest. The high sensation of their touch stayed upon Cloud's skin, and he shivered in pleasure. For once in his life, Cloud's brain ceased it's questioning and surrendered to his heart.

-xxx-

Everything was packed. He had made his decision and now there was no turning back. It was like he had never taken that step off the cliff, his body felt so normal. It was back to its closed and sorrowful self.

Roxas slung his bag filled with food and medicine over his shoulder and walked out the front door of the cottage; he was met by Naminé and Axel. Naminé smiled at Roxas, but the tears that she was trying to hold back revealed her true feelings. Axel, who had his back to Roxas, was completely still, as if he thought he could stop time by not moving. Naminé stood beside the cottage doors holding flowers in her hands, and Axel stood by the garden's gate, the gate that separated this place of refuge from the rest of the world.

"Be careful Roxas." Naminé said as she hugged Roxas good bye. Once they had parted from the embrace, Naminé handed Roxas two stems both with small pink flowers. "These are cyclamens and these are carnations." Roxas nodded, and tried to recall the meaning of the flowers he held in his hand, but at the moment the answers escaped him.

"Take care, Naminé." Roxas said, and brought the flowers up to his nose so that he could smell their gentle fragrance.

Naminé did not follow Roxas as he continued down the path to departure. Axel slowly turned to face Roxas at his approach, and Roxas inwardly cringed at the sorrow he saw in Axel's eyes.

Roxas wanted to tell Axel that he loved him, but he couldn't say that and just leave. Roxas wanted to tell Axel that he'd come back, but he knew that he wouldn't return. And so the only thing that he could think of to say was, "Axel." the name, his name.

Axel didn't respond, and Roxas felt something inside of him breaking. Hiding his disappointment he walked passed Axel, and exited through the opened gate.

"Watch where you're going…Roxas." Although it was spoken very quietly and Roxas had already moved on, the blonde haired youth still heard Axel's parting words. As Roxas left behind his shelter he heard Naminé' sing a song in farewell.

He did not turn around to see the cottage shrink into the distance, or the two people he had grown to care for disappear from sight. After all from this point there was no turning back.

-xxx-

Sora casually admired the scene of green leaves as they blew in the wind and created waves like the sea. He had never seen the sea before, but he knew that it had to be something special. Something as mysterious and compelling as Riku.

From his point on the observation deck, Sora watched Riku conversing with Cid. The beta wolf was laughing heartedly and Sora could see a ghost of a smile grace Riku's lips. This caused Sora's day to shine a little brighter. When Sora was with Riku he had to contain a fit of giggles that welled up in his stomach. Just seeing Riku caused Sora to feel good, and the smile that the moon haired man had given was proof that he was enjoying his stay.

Sora was about to call down to his moon child and the beta, but something caught his attention. He knew he should be feeling overjoyed, but the dread that fell upon his shoulders outweighed any happiness that he could feel. This small bit of peace that he had found was about to be shattered. Sora recalled the ghost of a smile that would sometimes appear on Riku's face. He thought of all the times he could have asked Riku about his nightmares. Now, it looked like he might never see the smile again or find out the reasons for Riku's restless sleep.

He should have been happy to see Kairi and Seifer heading towards the den, but the results of their arrival would cast shadows upon this light. He could not erase the lie that he created, and he only hoped that Cloud and Riku would be spared. There was no turning back. The end has fallen to make way for a new beginning, and Sora wondered if he would be a part of it.

-xxx-

Author's Note: I thought that this chapter was going to be a lot shorter than it was, but it turned out to be normal sized. For awhile I was debating over keeping the content in this story as a single chapter or hooking it on to the next one, but it was long enough that it deserved its own chapter. A part of Cloud's past somehow weaseled its way in here, but I felt like giving a reason to why he acts the way he does.

Next chapter is called Punishment, and is a kind of turning point in the story. Though before I post chapter eleven I'm going to put up the first chapter of the other story I'm working on. Thanks for reading and I appreciate your reviews. I lurves reading them. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!


	11. Punishment

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! There was so many that I got excited and started typing on this chapter right away! Hope you had a Happy Halloween!

Erika- I thank you for pointing out my mistake! It's fixed now, along with a few other things. Wolves are not only fun to draw, but they're really cute too. I'm glad you like the story, and hope that you'll continue reading!

SnowGummi36- Thank you for your opinion about the summaries. I'm following it and keeping the old one. Don't worry about Roxas; he'll be back for better or for worse. Sadly Riku and Cloud aren't the only ones going to suffer in this chapter… Thank you so much for reviewing!

Goldandblizzard- You're right Sora should run, but if he did, then there wouldn't be any Riku/Sora. Thank you for taking time to review! Please enjoy yet another chapter!

StromDarkblade- The story loves being loved. Thank you for your awesome review. I'm thrilled that you like the story. Sorry that there isn't any Leon and Cloud-ness in this chapter…

Poison Maker- Our hero's punishments will finally be revealed! (Dun dun dunnnna!) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you love this chapter also, because I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. (runs away crying)

Warning: Language

**Chapter Eleven: Punishment**

"The pack has a certain order that must be followed. It is the traditions of the pack that keep us together, and have helped us to survive throughout the years, even with so many opposed to our lives. That is why punishment must be served to those who do not uphold our precious laws." Leon's voice held no trace of the tenderness he had spoken to Cloud with. His eyes contained enraged shadows, and although he spoke softly there was a hardness to his words that promised much hatred and pain. There was only an hour before sundown, and so the assembly that the alpha male wolf had called was quenched under a strict time limit. This fact only added to the tension that was steadily building itself to a unwanted, but unavoidable climax.

Leon's stone cold eyes seemed to bare into the heart and soul of the pack. The werewolves surrounded him like a crescent moon; they were afraid, but their interest kept their eyes from escaping the trial before them. Seifer and Kairi stood to Leon's left. Seifer's face was unreadable, but Kairi's was a mix of fear, confusion, and hurt. In front of the pack and facing the alpha male were the three offenders. Each had their hands bound behind them and sat on the fronts of their knees. The furthest left of the three sat Cloud, whose eyes were tight and showed sorrow and regret, but in some small corner of his mind he was relieved that Leon had found out; better this than having the other love a lie. Riku's back stood proudly erect and his face was crafted in a mask that hid all traces of his emotions. To the far right sat Sora whose shoulders sagged as if he was in pain. His skin was pale from fear, and his head was bowed; he refused to meet anyone eye to eye.

When Sora had seen his once lost friends he didn't raise the warning of their arrival to the rest of the pack. Instead he had tried to warn Riku, and the moment Riku had seen Sora's eyes he knew that the charade they had been living had finally closed its curtains to signify the end. The moment Seifer and Kairi entered the den they went straight to their alpha, and gave him a brief overview of what had happened. Leon had wasted no time in imprisoning the criminals.

An eerie silence hung in the air that seemed to gently rock back and forth like a hanged man. Leon slowly scanned his eyes over each of the convicted young men. His eyes lingered on Cloud for a half second longer than the others.

"Seifer. Kairi. Tell the pack what you have told me." Leon commanded.

Seifer cleared his throat; he didn't want to dig Sora deeper into trouble, but he refused to let Larxene's murderers off the hook. Kairi clung to him, and the look in her eyes told Seifer that he would have to do most of the talking, but all Seifer could think of was the cold and dead smell of Larxene's stiff corpse.

Leon growled when neither werewolf spoke, "Are these Larxene's killers?"

"All, except Sora." Seifer added the last part knowing the trap that had laid hidden in his alpha's words.

"Did the humans save you in any way?" At being called a human by Leon, Cloud's shoulders seemed to drop a fraction.

"They were out to kill us! Why would you think that they tried to save us?!" Seifer responded sharply.

"Sora said they saved you from the werewolf hunters." Leon spoke Sora's name as if it were something unworthy and disgusting. Sora made no move at the sound of his name being spoken as such; it was as if he was numb to the scene he was taking part in. Riku however let a sliver of anger spill into his eyes.

"They are the werewolf hunters!" Seifer shouted, and when he felt Kairi stiffen beside him, he realized the mistake he had made. By saying this he had proven that Sora had been lying.

An injured and betrayed silence radiated from the pack. Aerith's body shook, and Cid squeezed her hand to try and comfort her. She hadn't known how weak her power over the pack had been until this point. Sure if she commanded any of the werewolves of lesser rank they would do what she bid, but if her orders contradicted Leon's, than they would be ignored in favor for the male alphas. The pack's fear, idolization, and dedication to Leon overthrew any power Aerith had. She felt pathetic for not being able to stop this torment, because Leon's words were law.

"Where is Larxene now?" Because Leon already knew the answer, his voice was filled with cold venom.

"She was killed." Seifer responded automatically, and a hushed silence swept over the observing pack.

"What was she killed by?"

"A silver dagger." Seifer briefly closed to eyes as he tried to wipe away the memory of him pulling the dagger out of Larxene's body. The dagger had been thrust in at an odd angle and so it had taking more than one tug for the dagger to be set free from its bed of flesh.

"Why did you decide to stay behind at the city?" Leon questioned. Riku realized that Leon was not only surfing for all the lies that Sora had made, but he was also trying to evaporate the pack's sympathy for his younger brother. Something akin to hatred was born inside of Riku's heart for Leon.

"I was too injured to travel, and we had to dispose of Larxene's body; lest the sprit decide to haunt this world." Though Seifer had a feeling that if Larxene's soul wanted to linger, than there would be no stopping it.

"How did this outsider become blessed with our bite?" Only Cloud saw the fleeting emotion in Leon's eyes at the word 'outsider', but he was not delusional enough to keep this small waver from calm as hope for redemption.

"Larxene bit him in wolf form." Seifer stated. Kairi braved a peak at the spiky blonde haired werewolf, and an unrecognizable emotion passed over her face. Her grip on Seifer tightened.

"I was unaware that Sora was capable of speaking the truth." Leon snarled. "Now, that the facts are set straight we shall provide judgment upon the guilty. For murdering Larxene, Riku, and…Cloud will be…"

"They didn't kill her." Sora cut in. Despite his hunched form, Sora's voice was strong. These were the first words he had spoken sense seeing Seifer and Kairi approaching the den.

"Don't speak." Leon warned, and the hatred in his voice caused Sora to flinch.

"Sora tells the truth. There was another who did the actual killing." Seifer quickly put in. Kairi nodded most fervently.

"Please do not punish him for that crime." Kairi softly pleaded. Her eyes were locked on to Cloud.

"They are werewolf hunters. Surely they have killed others of our kind." Leon growled, and fixed his eyes on Riku in disgust.

"Actually, we have never killed a werewolf before." Riku volunteered.

"That is hard to believe." The alpha male scoffed.

"We are not totally innocent. Riku, Roxas and I have done our fair bit of damage. Before our mission to capture members from your pack we had captured several others as well." Cloud's voice was calm, almost heart brokenly so. No one attempted to interrupt him.

"I believe them. They should not be punished for the killing of Larxene or any werewolf." Aerith said bravely, and Cid squeezed her hand in approval and pride, but while Aerith expected this from the beta, she was surprised to hear echoing agreements. Perhaps she had more power than she originally thought. If it had been at some other time that this atypical support occurred, she would have smiled.

Cloud was the one who smiled. Hearing the shouts of agreement to Aerith's comment had him fighting back tears. Aerith, Cid, Tifa, Tidus, Yuffie, and Selphe thank you, he thought.

If Leon was relieved at hearing this for Cloud's sake he didn't show it. Once the chorus of agreements had silenced, Leon cleared his throat, "I will accept that they didn't kill any of our kind, but this fact does not exempt from punishment.

"I find Riku and Cloud guilty for hunting our kind with malicious attempt. For this each must pay their punishment. Riku, you will not only pledge your life for eternal servitude to our pack unless dismissed by me, but you must also sacrifice your eyes and your voice. No longer will you be able to see to hunt what you once have, and no longer will you use your deceiving voice for tempting unsuspecting victims to your bed.

"Cloud, because you are a werewolf your punishment is dissimilar from that of your human companion. You must surrender your rank in this pack, and be known as the omega. Not only will you be forced to eat last, but you will be forbidden to take part in any pack tradition, and you will not be able to join us as a wolf. In our wolf forms you are anyone's meat, and will bare the name lone wolf until the dawn."

"I will take their punishments." All eyes turned to Sora.

"Your lying could have endangered the pack. The punishment that awaits you, Sora is far from painless." Leon barked.

"Regardless, I ask that I be the one to receive their punishments. It was my choice to bring them to the den, and if it weren't for my decision, than they… would not have to be punished. Brother I beg…" Sora cut off his words when he felt his older brother's hands lift his chin up so that the two could look eye to eye.

"Don't. Call. Me. Brother!" Leon hissed, and with his other hand he struck a blow across Sora's face. The force of the strike caused Sora to be flung to the ground; if his hands had been untied than they would have immediately flown to his face to cradle the emotional and physical pain that his brother had caused.

A wordless cry of hatred escaped Riku's lips as he crashed his body into Leon's. His lunge sent the both of them sprawling and Riku went mad trying to hurt the alpha male in any way possible. Despite the fact that his hands were tied, and his feet were numb; there was only one thought that pulsed through his mind, and that was simply to protect Sora. At that moment he hated Leon for the cruelty he gave his brother, he hated the pack for not putting an end to it, he hated Cloud for ever seeing something to love within the Alpha, he hated Roxas for dying, he hated his father for the beatings, but mostly he hated himself for his own shortcomings.

Cid and Seifer yanked Riku off of their Alpha, but not before Riku gave Leon a painful kick to the stomach. Seifer and the beta restrained Riku from going for another round, and Leon leapt up from the ground and delivered a hounding blow to Riku's head and gut. Riku slumped in pain, and his fierce struggling ceased. He strived to stay conscious, and bid away the black maggots that swarmed his vision.

Leon's body loomed over Sora, as the young werewolf gently picked himself up from the ground. Sora slowly lifted his gaze to Leon's. The face of the younger werewolf was empty as he waited to hear his brother's words. It was funny, how he still referred to Leon as his brother, but there had been a time when Leon was not like this, and Sora couldn't help himself from searching for some trace of it.

"I will agree to your begging." Leon began, and Sora's blankness was replaced by shock. "You shall receive triple punishment for taking on that human's and Cloud's penalties, but because the human assaulted me he still must swear an oath to our pack for eternal servitude. Sora, I find you guilty of the hunter's crimes and of endangering the pack with careless choices. Your punishment is as follows: never again will you be able to transform into your wolf form when the moon is at her fullest. You will be confined in our jail on said nights, and be forced to wear silver to stop your change. The title of Omega is given to you, and unless spoken to, you will not speak. A breach of this punishment will result in the loss of your right eye, if you should fail to uphold the contract a second time your left eye will be lost to you. If you should break this vow a third time it will be at the cost of your life. Don't worry Sora; I doubt that you will survive the Moon Mother's wraith tonight, so you don't have to fear the second half of your punishment."

"I do not accept this. I will receive what punishment I am due." Cloud fought not to let lose the tears that built up in his eyes, but a single drop escaped and slid slowly down his cheek. Cloud knew that Riku would never agree to Sora's punishment either, but at the moment Riku was unable to speak, because he was so busy trying to gather his wits and his breath.

"My word is final. You don't have to accept it, and I reject your wishes. I declare this the end of our trail." Leon's eyes flashed dangerously, and Cloud wondered what had happened to all the kindness he had seen earlier that day.

-xxx-

With a pot of mixed zinnias in her hand, Naminé watched as Axel left the cottage to transform. The sun had almost disappeared from its throne in the sky, but Naminé's heart felt as if a sheet of darkness had already descended upon her sky.

Although she would never admit it to Axel aloud, Naminé truly loved him. Love not as one soul fated to the other, but as a mother would love her son, or as older sister would love her younger brother. Axel had been the one to break her free from her self isolation. She not only wanted to see him smile, she needed him to.

After setting the flower pot outside, Naminé went back inside to retrieve another pot of flowers. This process continued until she had successfully removed all the flowers from inside the cottage and placed them outside in the garden where she knew they would benefit the most from sun, shade and or rain. With this task completed, Naminé scanned her garden. All her hard work over the many years had paid off, because now her place of refuge was the silver lining of the world.

Naminé's eyes came to a rest when they were met with the pear tree. She couldn't bring herself to smile, but she managed to surprises the tears that threatened her eyes. Slowly like a new born fawn, she made her way to the tree.

-xxx-

Riku and Sora had been thrown into the holding cell that was located in a room right above the male alphas. Sora had gone into the prison down hearted and slowly, but willingly. Riku had been thrown into the jail unwillingly. Seifer and Cid, the ones who had been escorting him now sported bruises and cuts. Riku was slightly irritated to know that the full moon would heal those small wounds before they could really begin to hurt.

It was strange how he never felt that uncomfortable living here, even if it was a lie. There was something that kept him tied here, something that made this place his home.

Sora lay curled in a small ball. No movement came from him, but Riku knew that the young werewolf was alive. Leon had placed something shiny over Sora's head, before he had roughly shoved his sluggish moving brother into confinement. It was something that had made Sora's beautiful eyes cringe and his body still as a statue.

The last bit of the sun's rays slowly started to sink into the depths of the shadows, and Riku calmly, but swiftly looked around for something that would cut through the ropes that bond his wrists. He saw no jutting out nails, missed place weapons, or sharp corners. The werewolves had successfully cleared this damned room of anything that could possibly aid in escape.

But did Riku want to escape? He had no idea where Cloud was. What punishment would befall Cloud if Riku and Sora were to run away, and would Sora even be willing to leave his pack behind? Riku was once like Sora. He once had lots of chances to end his father's beatings and break free from the hell that he had been born to, but there had always been some small seed of hope. Although Riku realized now how impossible the chances of the small hope had been; there was still some part of him that longed for it to be true. Riku had stayed with his father, because he had held on to a small belief that one day his father would recognize his love for his son. Sora stayed with the pack for the same reason. The young werewolf wanted his brother's love, and as long as he still had a shred of hope that his brother would give his love to him, than he'd never leave.

A soft sound and a small movement awoke Riku to his senses. Turning his head towards the sound he could barely make out Sora's petite form in the darkness. The werewolf's body was trembling and a pain filled hiss escaped his chapped lips.

"Sora…?" Riku asked the other uncertainly was laced within each syllable that he spoke. He carefully got up and let his feet carry him to the huddled youth.

"…_never again will you be able to transform into your wolf form when the moon is at her fullest…"_

Riku racked his brains for any sort of knowledge that would explain the outcome and reason for Sora's punishment, but his mind was in such a panic over Sora's welfare that he came up with nothing.

Why hadn't Sora answered? Riku tried again, "Sora?"

"…y-yes…?" Riku could hardly hear the tattered word, but he felt like his heart had been wrenched out of his chest. Sora's voice had been so weak, so drenched with pain that Riku felt his heart ache.

Riku's feet had brought him beside Sora, and the silver haired young man quickly sat upon the ground and reached to brush away the bangs that hid and shielded Sora's eyes. The usually cheerful eyes now contained over whelming agony. Riku wished that he hadn't dared to look into Sora's eyes, because now every part of his own body felt like it was under going some kind of torture. Sora's pain was so raw and real that Riku let out a small gasp. This small noise spurred Riku into action.

If his hands had been tied in front of his body, Riku would have gnawed off the rope, but his arms were tied behind his back. Letting out a roar of rage, Riku strived to pry the rope loose with his fingers and nails. He scrunched up his left hand, and tried to tug the bindings free with his right. The rope rubbed his white skin into a red, raw and bloody mess. His nails tore with their effort for freedom, but Riku was barely aware of the stinging. His mind could only concentrate on Sora, whose body was racked with pain.

It was like there was something trying to rip its way out of the boy. The wolf inside of Sora was haunting for an opening where it could escape its human skin. All of the physical pain Sora was feeling was internal and caused by his other self. The moon was calling to her wolf child, but the wolf could not break free from its prison. Tears streamed down Sora's soft cheeks, and if his hands hadn't been bond, than Sora would have ripped away at his skin with his nails. The restless wolf was seeking for a way to squeeze through the bars of its cage, even if it meant destroying it.

Sora's clouded and unseeing eyes were a mirror of his pain and fear, as he let out a suffering cry. Riku knew that this scream would torment his sleep forever if the wolf-boy did not survive this night. The pain filled scream was echoed by another and another. Each howl bounced off the walls of the room as if it too were trapped. Riku felt his anxiety and worry heighten to new levels. There had never been another time in his life where he had felt so terrified.

It came as a shock to Riku when he felt the rope slacken, and without hesitation he roughly pulled his wrists apart to snap the rope. Once his hands were released, he began working on setting Sora's own hands free from their bond. The blood from his wrist and fingernails did nothing to help Riku's swift fingers from untangling the knot, but the rope came off quicker than his own.

Immediately after they had been freed, Sora's arms wrapped themselves around Riku's waist. Sora's fingers dug into Riku's flesh, and he knew that he'd have bruises there in the morning, but none of that mattered. His pain would be like a second compared to Sora's whose pain might last a lifetime.

Sora buried his sobbing face into Riku's lap, and let out little gasps and cries of pain, but at least the screaming had stopped. Riku cradled his body against Sora's and with his right hand he stroked his hand through Sora's hair. His fingers were light and tender as a butterfly's delicate wings as they traced circles of comfort. Riku's blood mixed in with Sora's chocolate brown hair.

Sora's body shivered in pain, and Riku felt the vibrations like cold slaps of water. Riku's mind was in chaos, and the only word of comfort he could manage was the one word that kept spinning over and over in his head. "…Sora…Sora…Sora…"

-xxx-

Running in his wolf form had allowed Axel to think about his sorrow over Roxas's departure. The spiky blonde hair, and the deep, gentle blue eyes had not only burned their way in Axel's heart, but they had left their image strong in his memories. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to be with Roxas. Even if Roxas didn't love him, Axel needed to be beside the young man.

He knew what he needed to do, and all that was left was to tell Naminé. The answer had appeared in his mind as he had threaded his way though barriers of trees. He had to find Roxas. He had to bring the energy and happiness back into his heart.

Axel also knew that he would never leave without Naminé. If he left her alone in these woods she would cease to exist to the outside world. Although he didn't know exactly what Naminé was, Axel knew that she would eventually disappear if she was forgotten. Her birth had been the cause of someone's deep longing for a companion, and the only reason why she was still around today even after her maker had been killed was because someone had always thought of her. Someone had always kept her alive through their beliefs. First it was the man that had imagined her to life, then it was the brown haired girl she always drew pictures of, and now it was him.

When he had first met her, Naminé had been blinking out of life and into nothingness, but as he grew up and spent more time with her, she had began to look less like a glimmer of light and more like a solid human.

Axel loved Roxas, but he would never abandon Naminé. If she refused to go with him, then Axel would have to let go of Roxas forever.

The fiery red haired young man dressed himself as he hiked down the familiar path that led to the cottage. Axel's eyes widened a fraction to see Naminé standing patiently at the entrance to the garden. In her hands was a basket of pears, and beside her feet were two bags packed with the essentials for traveling.

"Always one Step ahead?" Axel asked his eyes held an unspoken gratitude.

"I have to be." Naminé responded with a smile.

-xxx-

The most beautiful sound picked up in the air. It was followed by others of its kind, and Riku felt his body relax. Sora's grip never lost it's strong hold, but the tension in his body slackened as the pain ebbed away. The chirpings of the morning birds brought with them the soft light from the dawn.

Riku's vision was blurry, and it took him a moment to realize Sora wasn't the only one crying. Softly Riku bent his head to whisper in Sora's ear and a small, relieved smile tugged at his lips, "It's over..."

'…_for tonight.'_

-xxx-

Author's Note: The judgment part was very fun to write, and that's not because I like to see people in pain (I don't), but because it's a major (for me at least) scene for the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I was debating over what chapter I should place Sora's punishment, but I decided that it was best to leave it in this chapter. Hopefully I don't regret that later…

The next chapter is either going to be titled Forgiveness or Pain of Loss, but it all depends on the size of the next few scenes. It will probably be a mixture between Cloud and Sora scenes, but I don't always follow my outline… I'm not sure when it will be posted. It might be posted before or after the 2nd chapter of my other story. Thank you for reading and please review!


	12. Clouded Future

Authors Note: What another chapter? Yes and here it is! I love you all; so many reviews had me giddy with giggles. Sorry for the unexpected wait, but school is digging it's claws of over loading homework into me. The holidays have finally given me time to sit down and write this chapter much to my delight. Exams are coming up, but I'll try my best to become more diligent.

Stormkeeper818- Your review is very flattering. I'm happy to know that the flashbacks are appreciated. Thank you for reviewing!

DesolatePassion- Voila the next chapter; please enjoy! Thank you for the review!

StormDarkblade- How _is_ Cloud feeling? Read to find out. Thanks for the review; I not only enjoy your words, but your faces too.

Rabid yaoi fangirl Blood213- (throws bone) Fetch puppy. Sorry for the unexpected wait, but this chapter is actually longer than some of my others as a please forgive me present. Thanks for reviewing.

QueenOfDisaster- (Huggles plushies) I'm glad to know that my story tastes…good? As for your questions: 1. Leon's and Sora's past will keep unraveling until the end. Actually, Aerith gives you a hint as to why in this chapter. 2. Who turned Sora into a werewolf? Why it's (Spoiler has been removed for…spoiling…). 3. A fight for Alpha…ah… Thank you for your wonderful review and these new plushies!

gold and blizzard- Here is a tissue. Now wipe your eyes. Thanks for reviewing!!

Metal Chocobo- Yes, Cloud has a lot of thinking to do, and so little time... Sorry for the wait, but school calls and I must answer. Thanks for your review, and it is my pleasure to present to you the next chapter!

Naruto is forever- I appreciate the well wishes and generous words. I only hope that I don't disappoint you… I'm glad you like the werewolf idea, because, it kept pestering me to take action and write about it. Ideas are like mosquitoes. Thank you for your kind review!

Erika- Let your excitement rise again for the next chapter has been unleashed. Thanks for your review, and if you see any future mistakes don't hesitate to inform me. Enjoy!

SnowGummi36- Sorry for the delay; I feel so bad for keeping you waiting. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you like this chapter also!

SoraSakura- Poor Sora indeed. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…yet…

Riku: 'Yet?' Don't get your hopes up.

Me: (mumbles incoherent threats)

Warning: Language

**Chapter Twelve: Clouded Future**

"Riku!" Cloud's hands were slick with sweat and it took more than one try for him to twist the key in the lock and thrust open the prison's doors. There was hardly any light, but Cloud could make out two figures huddled together through the dim filter. He called Riku's name once again, and was rewarded when his friend lifted his gaze off of the slumbering brunet and met Cloud's worried blue eyes.

Riku signaled Cloud to be quiet by briefly placing his pointer finger to his lips. Cloud crept closer to Riku while searching for any signs of injury on his pale haired friend. Riku's hands and wrists needed serious doctoring; Cloud couldn't discern if there were other wounds or not.

Cloud's eyes traveled from the weary Riku to the gentle werewolf. Even though Sora was a serene visage while he slept, Cloud's own wolf could feel the wolf inside of Sora pace restlessly at having been torn away from the moon. Last night he had stayed close to the den, and the other werewolves sensing his mood had wisely left him alone. Lying so close to the prison where Riku and Sora had been kept, Cloud had heard terrible screams. Haunting howls that ripped across his skin and begged to be set free echoed through out the den.

What Sora had done for Riku and him was something he would never have done for just anybody. He would lie down his life for Riku and Roxas if he had to, but Sora had accepted his punishment, the punishment of a stranger. This act of generosity touched something deep within Cloud's heart. He almost wished that he had the same compassion that seemed to emanate from every fiber of Sora's body.

Cloud wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he sunk to a spot on the floor beside Riku. It was then that he noticed a glint of silver reflecting the brilliance of the morning sun. Although his body and mind protested the close proximity to the metal, Cloud swiftly but gentle removed the source of the violent pain Sora had experienced last night. His hand trembled as he gazed at the little crown hanging off of the small linked chain. Riku silently observed Cloud's actions, and looked as if he was about to say something. Cloud spoke before the words could form on Riku's tongue.

"The silver prevented his change." He spoke to Riku, but his eyes glared down at the beautiful necklace in his hands. The metal was cold against his palms, and Cloud was reminded of another cold…

"Leon, he…" Riku began, but was cut off by Cloud.

"There are two small chests that he keeps in his room. This necklace belongs in one of them."

"_I wasn't looking for anything in particular, but I was wondering why a werewolf would keep an artifact of silver." _

"_Punishment."_

Punishment. That had been Leon's answer. Leon. Just thinking about the name caused smoky swirls of anger to twist and coil about in Cloud's head. How dare that bastard do this to his brother? Although Cloud had sensed dislike from Leon towards his brother he had not known the full extent of this hatred. Cloud was disgusted with himself for ever considering being with anyone so heartless. So cold. He wanted to: scream at, scratch away layers of skin from and pound some form of love and care into the alpha werewolf. He wanted to forget everything that had happened between them, everything that might betray him in to forgiving the alpha. The small part of his heart that loved Leon was hanging off a cliff by only a few strained and exhausted fingers, but for some reason they refused to release their hold.

"Let's take Sora to his room, and from there we will decide what to do." Cloud said this as he let go of the necklace. It was only after he watched it hit the floor that he helped Riku support the sleeping werewolf out of the prison and up the ladder to Sora's room.

-xxx-

Aerith observed the two former werewolf hunters carry Sora up to his room. Her hair was in slight disarray from her transformation, but this did nothing to mar her beauty. In fact it only served to make her appear more like the guardian angel others thought her to be.

Although she knew it would make Leon mad, Aerith had given Cloud the key to the prison as soon as she had changed back into her human form. She loved the pack like a mother loves her children, and even though she had run as far away from the den as she could in the small span of the Moon mother's brilliance; she still heard Sora's screams. His cries had not only been heard by her ears, but also by her compassionate heart. It was then that she promised herself to never again let pain become a punishment.

Clasping her hands as if in prayer, Aerith looked out towards the same spot Sora had first caught sight of Seifer and Kairi. Her clear eyes reflected the intelligent planning running through her mind. She noticed that some of the pure green leaves were turning to soft browns, and apple reds and yellows.

Even though she was immersed in thought, Aerith felt Cid cautiously approach her. Slowly she turned to face him; her mouth was set in a serious, yet thoughtful line.

"How's the kid?" Cid's voice was rough as sandpaper, and his eyes betrayed the worry in his heart.

"Alive, but I fear about the dark thoughts that may threaten the edges of his mind." Cid took Aerith's hand and slowly rubbed comforting circles with his thumb.

"We did so little to alter his fate. He will no longer trust us." Cid looked away from Aerith's eyes as if to shield the pain that lay hidden within his own, "He will no longer love us with his majestic heart."

"True, there will always be a seed of doubt in his mind when it comes to relying on us, but you misjudge Sora's heart greatly if you think his love for us will ever falter." With the hand that was not holding on to Cid's, Aerith cupped Cid's bristly cheek and tilted his head gently until their eyes met once again. "Do you think his love for Leon will ever fade?"

"Damn it, no. Sora will never stop loving his brother. Even though Sora is afraid of him he still worships him. Always has, always will." Cid laughed humorlessly, "It was Sora's love that led Leon to…"

"Leon's punishing himself through Sora. The path our alpha has chosen will lead our pack down the road to destruction." The alpha female steered her beta away from the balcony and the couple climbed down the steps of the observation deck. Aerith and Cid side by side and hand in hand made there way to Sora's room.

"What ever path you choose I will follow." Cid whispered sincerely in Aerith's ear.

"The turning of the seasons has wrought change upon our once straight path. It is only natural that the river follows the bend." As Aerith said her next words a fierce determination glowed from her eyes, "I choose Cloud."

-xxx-

With help from Cloud, Riku gently eased Sora into one of the hammocks. When Sora was settled in to the comfortable nets of the rope bed, Riku traced his fingers along the curves of his face. The blood from Riku's torn fingers had dried already so there wasn't a red trail to mark their existence. Riku's eyes held a warmth in them that Cloud had never before seen etched on his friend's face.

"We must leave this place." Cloud told his enrapt friend. Riku broke free from his trance at the sound of Cloud's voice and turned his body so that he was no longer facing the sleeping Sora. Cloud sat himself in the only chair in the room, so Riku had to make do with standing.

"You are happy here." Riku said almost sadly; he didn't want to stay in this disturbed peace either, but Riku had seen the way the light had shone from his friend ever since coming here. This place was good for Cloud, and Riku wondered, if Cloud really did choose to leave then the consequences may steal back the new light that ignited the flame in his eyes.

"I was happy here, but I cannot continue living in the den if I must pretend like the trial and the punishment did not happen." Cloud banished the image of Leon that had popped into his mind. The small part of him that was infatuated with Leon was still present, but now there was another emotion that was swirling in the blood of Cloud's heart. This feeling he felt for Leon also, and this feeling he was all too familiar with. It was the red hot tongues of hatred that now threatened to suffocate Cloud's love for Leon, and Cloud didn't want to stop it from overwhelming his other emotion.

Riku didn't try to comfort his friend about his relationship with Leon for three reasons. Reason one being that Cloud would refuse to be comforted and insist that nothing was bothering him. Reason two was that Riku didn't know how to comfort anyone. In the past his words of reassurance often made problems worse. The third reason was because Riku hated the fact that Cloud had ever fallen in love with someone who had hurt Sora so much. A very small part of him was glad that Cloud might be feeling betrayed by Leon.

"If Sora decides to go, then we will go with you." Riku explained honestly.

"Sora…what is he to you?" Cloud wondered out loud, and was very surprised when Riku answered, even if it was only part of the truth.

"He's my freedom. He's my sky. He's my new life." Something to live for, yes that is what Sora was to Riku. Before befriending Sora, Riku had always been living for himself…no, that's not true…Riku had been dying. His emotions and feelings had started to deteriorate but since meeting Sora his heart felt as if life had once again been breathed upon him. It was filling his lungs with soaring liberty.

"What if Sora doesn't want to leave?" Cloud asked reluctantly.

"Then we will stay." Came Riku's simple reply. Riku suddenly stiffened and said the next words so that only Cloud could hear. "Someone's coming…"

Both young men looked towards the flap hanging over Sora's door waiting for the intruder or intruders to enter. They were not disappointed when Aerith and Cid lifted the flap and entered Sora's room a few seconds later. Cloud secretly marveled at Riku's foresight.

"What the hell do you want?" Riku snapped angrily, but quietly, because he didn't want anymore werewolves to come barging in. He searched Cid with a glare and was slightly peeved when he saw that the wounds he had inflicted on him yesterday had healed like he thought they would.

"We have come to offer you a choice." Aerith's voice was strong, but the tight grip she had on Cid's hand gave her worry away.

Before Riku could spit out any rude obscenities, Cloud quickly nodded his head and said, "We will listen." Aerith had tried to lessen the punishment and she had given him the key to the cell, she was someone to be trusted.

Although a small scowl appeared on Riku's face he couldn't erase his bubbling interest in what Aerith was going to say.

Before beginning, Aerith glanced first at imposing Riku, then to unconscious Sora and last to Cloud. "I know that I have no right to ask this, but on behalf of the safety of the pack I feel that it is my duty to do so." Aerith sighed with an uneasy breath, but let go of Cid's hand. She stepped forward into the room until she stood right in front of Cloud, and once there she bent her knee as if she was addressing a lord. Cid followed her movements after casting a well hidden suspicious glance at Riku. Aerith's face was a picture of seriousness, and her eyes held a dangerous question in them.

"What are you do…?" Cloud began, but let his words fall when Aerith answered before the end of his question left his lips.

"As the alpha female my first priority is to protect and care for my pack. I must always search for the path that will lead my family down the road of safety. Yesterday I failed to shield one of my own." In her mind Aerith saw Sora smiling sweetly at her. His body held no burdens and his beaming face was lit with such love that Aerith felt a tear slide down her cheek at the beauty of it. Wisely no one mentioned the show of emotion. "I ask that you forgive my pack's unwillingness to intervene and put a stop to all the pain that has been caused. I also ask for your help in watching over my people."

"You ask too much." Riku hissed from behind her. He knew where this was leading, and he did not like it.

Aerith continued on as if Riku hadn't interjected. "Cloud, I want you to challenge Leon. I want you to be the alpha of this pack."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, but when he next spoke his voice was rock steady, "Why me? Why not Cid or Sora?"

Cid laughed upon hearing his name, but Aerith merely gave a tight lipped smile, and replied, "Cid may love this pack, but he has no will to lead them."

"What she means is that I'm too lazy." Cid clarified; he did not seem upset at hearing Aerith's opinion about his leadership skills.

"And Sora…Sora is too compassionate for his own good. He is like the complete opposite of Leon. They are both extremist to their rough and gentle personalities. Where Leon is too hard on the pack, Sora would be too soft." Aerith explained.

"I believe that you are the leader this pack needs, because you are a balance of both Sora and Leon. When Leon was injured you did not run away even though the odds were against you, but stayed and protected him. Instead of ignoring the pack you took it upon yourself to get to know us better. You have mercy, but you also have caution. Cloud you…"

"Enough!" Cloud commanded, "No more." He brought his shaky hands to his shaking head.

"We are not staying here." Riku said defiantly.

"'We'…?" Aerith repeated and something akin to sorrow filled her eyes. "Riku your punishment prevents you from leaving. Leon has bond you to this pack. You are unable to leave until Leon releases you from your contract."

"What do you mean 'unable'?"

"You can try to depart from this place, but it will be impossible to leave. You'll feel like your walking in place. Your fate is tied to this pack until Leon and only Leon gives his word to untie you."

"I'll kill the bastard!" An uncontainable anger vibrated from Riku and his aqua eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then you will never be free of this place. You need his consent to leave not his life." Aerith avoided Riku's eyes, "Besides do you think Sora will want to abandon his home so quickly?"

Riku said nothing but focused his cold glare on Aerith who had been the bearer of his misfortune. "I will convince him to." Even if he was unable to have the light in his life at least he'd know that Sora was safe from the claws of his brother.

A sad smile spread over Aerith's mouth, "I hope that you do." The alpha female turned her attention back to Cloud and gently placed an understanding hand on his knee. The blonde haired werewolf let his hands slid down his face as he lifted his head to peek at Aerith. "Cloud, what I ask of you is no simple task. Once you accept there is no going back. The fight for alpha requires great endurance and will test you on more than one skill or weakness. That is why I'd like for you to think it over before you give an answer."

"I will think on it." Cloud said slowly as if he really wasn't sure what his answer would be. Aerith removed her reassuring hand as Cloud sat up from the chair and quickly made his way out of Sora's room. Riku made as if to go after him, but Cid stopped him by grabbing his upper arm. Riku concealed his frustration and tore his arm out of Cid's grip, but once free he did not go after Cloud.

"What is this 'test' for alpha?" Riku asked wearily.

"I'm sorry that answer is pack business." Aerith replied briskly and with a nod of her head in parting she walked out the door at a steady pace with Cid right behind her. Before Cid disappeared from Sora's room like the others he turned to face Riku.

Cid inclined his head towards Sora, "Leon's punishment prevents Sora from striking up a conversation, but it doesn't prevent him from talking. If you want him to say something then you have to ask for it. Take care of him." Riku nodded, and seeming satisfied, Cid took his departure from Sora's room.

-xxx-

The crinkled and dried out leaves drifted to the soft soil, and the sun's blazing beauty outlined the trees. Cloud sat next to the babbling stream's side just a few feet down from where he and Riku had relaxed and talked before. His pondering face peered up at the sky, and his legs swung gently back and forth in the cool water. The rippling water however did not cover up the movements behind him.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked tiredly. He felt worn out and hoped that who ever was spying on him was not Leon.

A young werewolf girl around Sora's age peered out behind the tree she was hiding behind. "May I approach?" she questioned timidly.

A long awkward silence followed her request. Cloud could hear her discomfort from all the shuffling and fidgeting that she was doing. Well, she wasn't Leon….

He waited a few seconds more before answering, "You may."

The red haired girl sighed in relief and with her hands clenched behind her back trying to hold back her nervousness she toddled over to Cloud. He didn't invite her to sit down, and she didn't try to.

"I've seen you before…" The girl started out timidly.

"Yes, at the Lilac inn." Cloud grumbled; he didn't feel like apologizing for the deception he and his fellow werewolf hunters had laid out.

"No… I mean yes, I did catch a brief glimpse of you there, but I'm talking about another time…" She trailed off, but she hid her worry with a small smile, "My name is Kairi, and I know who you are…your Cloud."

"Kairi…?" Although he couldn't place it, the uncommon name was vaguely familiar.

"My parents used to work for the noble family of Strife. I was only six at the time, but your face is somewhat familiar to that of their oldest son."

"Strife…that name I haven't heard spoken in a long time." Cloud mused, but wait… "Oldest Son? I was an only child."

"I might have been young then, but I definitely remember two brothers." She told him with great confidence.

"What's his name?" Cloud felt bad about asking for his own brother's name, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Hell, he still wasn't even sure he had a brother let alone a younger one.

"…I don't remember…" Kairi responded uncertainly. Cloud could tell she was speaking the truth, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her.

"I don't remember a great deal of my past, despite all my efforts of searching for information on my parents. They keep slipping away…" He explained sadly and recalled all the questions he had asked and not received any answers to.

"Yes, your parents were often gone, while you were left behind with your brother and the servants. Me being one of them... even though, I was too young to do much work." She gazed off into the trees as if remembering her childhood, and although she seemed to be happily occupied in her thoughts, Cloud had a question he wanted answered.

"Do you know if my parents actually committed the crime they were accused of and killed for?" Cloud's question caught Kairi off guard, but he didn't know her well enough to gage the feelings that took a hold of her face.

"I was not with them when they where tried or accused, but I have a hard time believing that such kind people would bring such treason." Her voice was steady, but Cloud who doubted he had a younger brother also held doubt for the innocence of his parents.

The two werewolves let those words lead to another silence, but this one contained none of the awkwardness as its predecessor.

Perhaps Kairi was thinking about her childhood, or maybe she was recalling the events of last night… Had she heard Sora's screams also? Had Leon?

Leon that bastard! How dare he try to punish Riku and him for the same crimes that he, himself committed. 'How many werewolves did **he** kill?' A black voice whispered in Cloud's head.

"If I could go back in time, than I'd never of come. I had hoped that our return would be on a slightly better note, even though Seifer and I believed that Larxene and Sora were dead. Sora doesn't deserve such harsh treatment…" Kairi struggled to keep her tears in check.

What she said surprised Cloud greatly. He hadn't given much thought about how the others were faring. "This mess isn't your fault. How could you know what would happen? The best thing for you to do now is to wait until Sora awakens and live with the outcome. Sora no doubt, will forgive you, but he cannot help you to forgive yourself."

"How will I forgive myself?" She mumbled and it was obvious to see she didn't believe that she could ever forgive herself.

Cloud regarded her through understanding eyes, and made sure that his voice held the kindness he was feeling towards the girl. "You may never be able to, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Because there may come a day when you no longer feel tied to this guilt, and forgiveness will never look more inviting."

Cloud couldn't claim to know Sora's heart, but he did know that Sora would never carry a grudge against this girl and the other werewolf who had returned to the den. The fact that Sora might still care for them made Cloud wonder what the younger werewolf would feel about his brother.

How did he feel about Leon? Cloud struggled to find an answer, but his mind never gave him a clear response. Leon hadn't given either Cloud or Riku a second chance. Why should he give Leon a second chance? But then again, would Leon even care if he was given another go? Did he still love Leon…? No, he didn't…, but yes he did…? Did Leon still love him? Although Cloud told himself that he didn't care either way, he knew he was lying. He cared very much, and it scared him to think that he may no longer hold a place in the alpha's heart. Leon, that bastard…What was he going to do?

-xxx-

Startled from his much needed sleep Riku's eyes snapped open at the creak of Sora's hammock. His neck had a crick in it and as he all but rushed over to the waking boy he made sure to crack it. Sora's own eyes fluttered at the noise, and with much protest from his body he fought to keep them open.

Riku wanted to ask Sora millions of questions. Are you in pain? Can you sit up? Do you need anything to drink? Eat? Should I get someone? Can I stay and help you? All these questions and more plagued Riku's mind, but as he opened his mouth only one question escaped, "Are you alright?"

This question stood for all the others that Riku did not ask, and Sora understood for he answered with a smile.

Sora was a pale reflection of what he used to be. His skin was a papery white except for around his eyes which looked bruised and sunken. The smile he gave Riku was formed of chapped and dry lips, but his eyes still held the bold beauty of life that had drawn Riku to him.

A silence passed between them. Riku struggled with the correct words to say, and Sora who was abiding by his punishment couldn't say them.

"I'd never felt as useless as I did last night…" Riku began, but remembering Cid's parting words he quickly changed direction, "Sora, even though I hunted werewolves I never took the time to learn about them. I know even less about the rules and laws that make up your pack, but if there is a way that would let you speak freely to me then I ask for you to tell me that way."

"Omegas...do what their told." Sora's voice was horse from all his screaming last night and it took longer than it should have to complete his sentence.

Although Riku didn't like the idea of freeing Sora from chains by using other chains he realized that this might be the only way to let Sora free to choose when to speak to him. "Speak freely to me Sora."

"Riku, your presence saw me through last night. You were not useless to me." These words seemed to come easier to Sora than his previous attempts. It was like the words he had spoken were ones that he had longed to say. Sora tried wetting his lips with his dry tongue, and seeing this Riku quickly fetched the glass of water that he had laid out earlier. Although he was weak, Sora didn't want to be fed like a baby, and so with both hands he removed the glass of water from Riku's hands and brought it up to his mouth to take a few sips.

As the water soothed the cracks in his throat Sora was surprised to find that tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Riku. It's my fault that you were punished. If I hadn't stopped you from leaving…"

"It was my choice to stay." Riku replied gently, and with great care he brushed away a fallen lock of hair that clouded Sora's face. "I'm glad that I did."

-xxx-

The town's busy bustle was almost identical to the first time he had visited its inner city walls. Carts filled with the labors of a hard working farmer were pulled by strong oxen. Children ran through the streets despite their mother's warnings and blushing young maidens delivering milk flirted openly with the sons of butchers and bakers. The brightness of the town seemed rougher and harsher to Roxas. He felt as if these people were mocking him and only acting like paper cutouts performing in an insulting play. No matter how much he willed it; he could not banish the feeling that he was in some horror house and that the actors around him were putting on masks as if to taunt him in his failure. Roxas glanced at each of them searching for his friends' familiar faces.

He asked around until the sun's light no longer graced the sky. Choking back the sigh of disappointment, Roxas reminded himself that there were still more places to investigate for tomorrow. Feeling worn-out and about to drop into a deep sleep at any second, Roxas trudged to the Lilac inn, and was relieved to find a sign in the window that read vacancy.

A bell jingled as he opened the front door and the smell and sounds from the chimney's fire brought memories of his first stay here. Cloud and Riku had been with him then… To any other weary wanderer the sight of a warm fire would be comforting, but to Roxas it was a scolding reminder that he had left behind two other people. The man behind the counter was not the same cheerful man that had been there before. And as Roxas approached him he wondered if that pasty smile plastered to the worker's face was disguising an unfriendly sneer.

Placing a cold gold coin on the counter, Roxas looked up at the man while trying to hide the anxiety that was eating away at his soul. "I would like a room, please; for one night."

The man picked up the coin with his large and hairy knuckled fingers. His greedy eyes were all for the gold coin before him. He brought it to his mouth and bit down; he gave a grunt when it proved to be genuine. "The last room was just sold a couple of minutes ago." Roxas couldn't conceal his disappoint and held out his hand for the reclamation of the coin. The man however made no attempt to give it back, and continued talking as if he had not noticed Roxas' movement. "I'll let you share a room."

The man placed a silver key into the palm of Roxas' out stretched hand. The room number had been etched into the key, and after signing his name, Roxas climbed the stairs to the room. His mind didn't wonder to the possibility of the other occupants feelings about the arrangement.

When Roxas made it into the dark room he threw down his travel pack on one of the beds. Although the room was empty it felt like there was a pair of hungry eyes observing his every move. The clock on the far wall beat out an eerie tic… tock…tic…tock. His heart thumped along side the pulsing noise that was emitted from the clock. Warily Roxas made his way to the bed nearest to the door. He half expected something to jump out at him, and some part of his mind wondered why Cloud wasn't reassuring him of his safety…_Stupid…Cloud isn't here._

"…and neither is Riku." Roxas whispered to himself.

"They've abandoned you, Roxas."

Roxas' jerked his head towards the direction he heard the all too familiar voice. In a shady corner of the room directly under the clock Roxas could scarcely make out the figure of a tall imposing man.

"Ansem." The name rolled of Roxas' tongue like honey, but instead of a sweat residue it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ansem's form shifted in the shadows as he sauntered towards Roxas. His blood red eyes were filled with cold calculation, and his smirk was twisted up at the ends like the devil's horns.

"Where are they?" Roxas voice came out as a timid whisper, and he felt ashamed for the fear his body was most likely showing.

"You will not like what I have to tell you." Ansem's voice was laced with concern, but his eyes betrayed the smugness that enveloped his body. Caught up by the magic of Ansem's words, Roxas was blind to any signs of betrayal.

"Where are they?" Roxas repeated, and his whisper came out stronger.

"Cloud and Riku were no match for the evil that befell them. The werewolves have stolen your dear friends from you." Ansem titled his head as if troubled and took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of the blond. "This is reason enough for you to join me in my current pursuit to exterminate those filthy animals."

"What do you mean?" Roxas unwillingly asked. He didn't want to know. He really didn't want to know, but he needed to.

Leaning in close to Roxas' ear, Ansem's silver hair tickled Roxas' cheek. Roxas' heart was beating loudly, and he was afraid that it might burst from his chest at any second. Ansem inhaled and seemed to suck all the warmth out of Roxas' body. As Ansem whispered his answer into the listening ear his icy lips brushed against Roxas' eat lobe, "They're dead, Roxas. Cloud and Riku are dead."

Roxas' heart shattered, and Ansem found it all too easy to poison his broken mind with chilling lies.

-xxx-

Author's Note: I'm surprisingly happy with the way Roxas' scene turned out, but I feel bad for all the scenes in this chapter that I either cut out or moved to the next one, but it didn't really make a difference, because this is the longest chapter that I have created so far.

Chapter thirteen has actually stolen this chapter's title and so I granted chapter twelve a title more fitting to its contents. The next chapter should delve deeper into the mystery that is Leon, and bring up an overwhelmed Cloud.

I am thrilled at the number of reviews, I received for the last chapter and I bow humbly to all of you who took the time to write them out. Your comments have swelled my head into something as large as a hot air balloon. Thank you for reading and please review!


	13. Pain of Loss

Author's Note: So…tired… What no answers to the reviews? That's because they take up a lot of room, but never fear I will still reply, but I will do so when I have the time and post them on my profile. I will still answer questions here though incase others are wondering the same thing, but unwilling to ask. I hope that by doing this the story is easier to access and you don't have to scroll done as far to read the fan-fiction. If you don't like it this way, then tell me and I'll respond to your review here instead.

Questions: 1)What's going to happen? You'll slowly find out. 2) Did Cloud remove the necklace? Yes, he did. 3) Will Cloud go against Leon? If all goes to plan this should be revealed in Chapter 16. 4) Why is Leon a jerk? Cloud will just have to figure it out. 5) Will reviews encourage me to write more? Of course! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, obviously.

Warning: Language

**Chapter Thirteen: Pain of Loss**

Leon's mind constantly drowns in the private memories of his past, and this unbeknownst to him causes others to be wary. His emotions are so bottled up that he has a constant headache, and it is only a matter of time until they push against the cap and erupt.

He stood with his back up against a willow tree awaiting Riku. He wished the damn kid would hurry up. He didn't like to wait. He didn't like when there was nothing to distract his mind from his past.

_A shot rang out in the dark. There were sounds of shuffling and than a singing crunch of metal._

_Leon's most treasured possession was now destroyed. The once pure untainted metal of the gun blade was now bent at an odd angle and the barrel was torn completely off. It lay uselessly beside his left boot, and with a blinding release of anger he lightly kicked at the weapon with the toe of his foot. It skidded across the cobbled road and out of view of the lamplight._

"_Oh my, that used to be very special to you, didn't it?" The owner of the voice shook his head as if admonishing a child and Leon was struck by how horribly fake the show of concern was," I wonder what other important things you'll toss out." _

_Leon had never met this man before, but he had already formed a guess as to who he was from hearing all the gossip in sweet smelling taverns. _

_The man's name was Ansam. _

"_You're strong…but young…" Ansem titled his head to the cloudy sky, and the unnecessary fact that it was going to shower soon struck Leon as if it itself was a drop of rain. "Regardless I'm looking forward to making you may new pet."_

_-xxx-_

Yuffie observed the two werewolves lounging beside the Farewell spring with much interest and anxiety. Sometimes being the appointed messenger for the alpha was a fun thing, she learned orders and information before the rest of the pack, but other times it could be a not so fun thing, and this was one of those times.

Leon had sent her to fetch the human, and although Yuffie counted herself as one of the brave and invincible, she couldn't make herself bring the summons to the human. And after all he wasn't just any human, he was a werewolf hunter…

That is why she came up with her brilliant plan. Instead of giving the order directly to the human she would give it to Cloud. The other being less scary, because he was a werewolf, despite the fact that he used to be a werewolf hunter. Never the less, the two of them had their names written in her bad book.

Yuffie took a big breath and squared her shoulders as if preparing for battle. She could even hear the faint sounds of drumming pounding in the background, or was that her heart? Using her gathered courage, Yuffie somehow made her way closer to Cloud and much to her surprise Kairi. What was that red-headed nincompoop doing with him? Didn't she realize that the man was potentially dangerous? Well, at least now Yuffie didn't have to be alone with Cloud.

As she treaded closer, Cloud and Kairi turned their heads in unison, and Yuffie felt the weight of their gaze fall upon her. A shutter passed through her body and she got the feeling that she had interrupted a private moment. She quickly disguised her uneasiness with a mask that glowed with carefree cheerfulness.

"Hey, ya'll!" She waved her arms in exaggerated optimism, and was greeted with a nod of the head from Cloud and a small wave and the outlines of a smile from Kairi.

Yuffie struggled behind her fake merriment to met Cloud's eyes, and when she mustered enough courage to complete her goal she relayed her message. "The alpha requires the human's presence immediately. Please inform him." Yuffie bounced on the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth.

"Yuffie, why don't you tell him yourself?" Kairi asked bewildered; Yuffie nervously glanced at Cloud, her mask fading. Cloud wore a small frown, and she realized that he knew why she didn't want to talk to the human. A profound amount of weariness etched its self into the blue pools of his eyes, and Yuffie felt unnerved just looking at them.

"It's no trouble. I'll give him the news." Cloud's voice was friendly, but his eyes were dark, and without any form of goodbye Yuffie fled from their sight, with dignity more or less still attached of course.

Stupid Leon… what had he been thinking, when he sent her to this task…?

-xxx-

_The freedom Leon had experienced when he first laid eyes upon the blond-haired werewolf, Larxene had swiftly left him when he himself had become a creature of the night._

_Larxene owned a sharp temper that always lurked close to her thoughts. Her moods could shift in a flash: one moment tranquil and the next completely berserk. Somehow, although Leon wasn't entirely sure how, he became the dominant of the pair. It may have had something to do with the fact that Larxene was a coward, a fact that she hid well behind a cocky attitude. But the events that had led up to his turning seemed to hunt in his footprints forever._

_Xigbar had turned out to be a well respected werewolf hunter working directly under Ansem. _

_Ah, Ansem…His was a name well known among the hunting community. Leon had heard gossip from sticky fingered travelers about this Death Lord known as Ansem. The stories said that he was a heartless man, who controlled masses of wolf haters that followed him loyally like his shadow. _

_When Leon had killed Xigbar he had unwittingly sealed his fate, triggering Ansem's anger and causing Ansem's revenge filled eyes to latch an eternal hold on him. Ansem wasn't about to be bested by a werewolf, and this was a hunt that he'd never let go of. Leon, who was once a hunter, had now become part of the hunted._

_He didn't dare to go back to his old life and pretend like nothing had changed. He was no longer apart of his past. He was no longer apart of his family. Leon often thought about the hardships that his absence would cause. There would be less money now that Leon was no longer there to help support his family and that would mean less food. Did his father's back still hurt him enough to slow down his laboring farm work? Was his mother's hand sown clothes made from harsh, itchy fabric still stained with the dirt picked up by the wind and the blood from the small pricks caused by her needle? Had Sora's cough worsened? Recently, Leon had heard rumors about a plague, and it tore at his heart that he could no longer check up on them Did the roof still leak near the warmest part of the house, right beside the fireplace? The little things about his old lifestyle as well as the big concerns dogged at every corner of Leon's mind. _

_As much as Leon wanted to sooth the anxieties that haunted his thoughts and lay to rest his worries, he was too afraid that he would see rejection in his family's eyes. He didn't want to lose his home, but it looked like his home would be torn from him no matter what decision he came to rest at. Besides he didn't want to invite danger into his home with Ansem tracking him down._

_It wasn't long before Ansem's slender fingers tip-toed around the collar of Leon's freedom and gave a sharp tug. Men in black robes, faces shadowed by their hoods tracked and surrounded Leon and Larxene. After having his face nearly torn in two, Leon had unwillingly been taken over by the darkness of his unconsciousness. It was an unfair fight no matter how you look at it. Leon, a newly born werewolf was left to confront the "Death Lord's" minions alone, because Larxene had managed to break free from the closing in circle and make an escape. _

_Larxene may have had a fierce and stubborn mind-set, but she lacked the courage to fight, and had often resorted to trickery to flee form difficult situations. That is why he was so surprised when Sora had reported Larxene's 'injury', and Seifer's news of her death. She had stayed to fight! The coward had found courage, and Leon considered this last act of selflessness and bravery to be a fitting end for one such as her. It was almost like some tragic play. The hero realizes his mistake, tries to repent for it, but dies in the act of searching for forgiveness. Despite her betrayal, Leon couldn't help, but feel some sorrow over her death. If only Sora had…_

-xxx-

Selphe and Yuffie were unusually subdued, but because of the events that had transpired, Aerith didn't know if they were more upset about the harshness of their male alpha or the fact that they were living amongst werewolf hunters. She had caught both of them sending fleeting looks at Leon's cave and Sora's room, but neither one made any attempt to discover what had become of their werewolf friend. Were they scared of the damage that they might see or was their guilt holding them back?

Aerith longed to comfort them, but knew that the younger girls would find the reassurance that they needed in each other. They were as close as sisters, and with their similar personalities they sometimes seemed as if they were one person.

Tidus had been harder to handle than his female friends. The young boy had to be slung over Cid's shoulder and hauled away from Sora's room. Tidus had held tears in his bright eyes as he had rushed up the ladder aiming to see Sora and make sure that his older friend was alright. Cid had a difficult time prying Tidus's clinging fingers off the ropes of the ladder. At the moment Cid was trying to explain to Tidus that Sora needed rest, and that once Sora was ready to see him, he could go and visit.

After transforming back into her human form and giving Cloud the key to the cell, Aerith had spied Tifa wondering of into the woods. Tifa had given Aerith a look that clearly stated that she'd rather be left alone, and Aerith respected her wishes and didn't call after her.

Aerith was worried about Seifer and Kairi, because she knew that both of those wolves would be feeling extreme guilt for what happened to Sora. But try as she might, Aerith could not locate either one of them.

There was no telling who would support Cloud if he decided to fight for the position of alpha, but if Cloud agreed then they would discover soon enough.

-xxx-

_Blood seeped through the crack that split open Leon's bottom lip. Its dark, cherry red color contrasted with the creeping, clawing grey and suffocating black of the stark dungeon he had been roughly shoved into. Straw littered the cold stone floor, and the air stank of piss and death; Leon wondered if he would stay alive in this hell hole long enough for the stench to become a familiar presence instead of the intruding stranger it was now. The only sounds were a constant drip of water and the scratching of rats. The bars that barricaded the only window towered far out of his reach; they cast shadows that stole any light that dared to leak down into the cells below. Although Leon longed to sit in that scarce bathing sunshine he knew that if he did the light would disappear. Must all things turn to darkness at his touch? _

_The nasty wound that cut across Leon's face had scabbed over. It would scar, but he couldn't make himself care. The only thing this mark would let him think about was the regret and anger that he had been captured by werewolf hunters, and locked into something that resembled the very pits of hell. His left eye was swollen shut and three of the fingers on his right hand were broken. The rest of his body had been besieged by ugly bruises and scratches. His body may have survived the cruel beatings, but Leon was afraid that his mind might begin to wander. _

"_What a pitiful sight." Leon tilted his head to the right so that he could identify the owner of the velvety, but stoic voice. But of course, who else could it be? It had to be __**him**_

"_I don't need your pity." Leon spat while glaring daggers at the exotically beautiful and utterly insane man. _

"_I wasn't handed it out." Came the cool reply, "You don't deserve it. You have only yourself to blame for getting caught and thrown in here." The silver haired man chuckled darkly. His throaty laugh sent shivers down Leon's spine and aroused the lower parts of his body; much to Leon's distaste._

"_Than I only have myself to carry out a means of escape." Leon wasn't sure how, but he knew that he'd get free of this place. He had to, because he didn't belong in here. _

"_How daring," Leon's cell mate commented sarcastically. The proud face was far from arrogant despite being so full of itself. "Many have tried to escape Ansem's prison. All of them were fools."_

"_Shut up, Sephiroth." Leon growled, but made no further comment. There was a strange, but very powerful aura that seemed to cascade around Sephiroth's body. It was something that warned of monstrous hate and violent anger. (1) Leon concluded that these raging feelings weren't directed at him, but rather at something else or someone else. The anger that swam around the silver haired werewolf was concealed by his emotionless sculpted face. Unlike Xigbar's passionate madness, Sephiroth held on to a disturbing, devious and cunning mind. A mind so warped that it killed its own heart to achieve greater power. _

_Sephiroth must have been humiliated when he was caught. This thought sparked a mean smile on to Leon's lips._

"_Are you a fool?" Sephiroth said listlessly ignoring Leon's demand and dismissing the smile, "Will you fail like they did?"_

"_I am no fool!" Leon barked angrily, and was a bit taken back when he realized that he had raised his voice. An evil leer slowly took possession of Sephiroth's face, and Leon realized that the son of a bitch was only trying to get a raise out of him, or was he…? "What do you know?"_

"_If you hear, you'll never find it, but if you listen, it will reveal itself." _

_What the hell does that mean? Leon wanted to demand, but instead he took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. It was in this time that Leon recalled a previous conversation with Sephiroth. It was after the time that Leon had first been tortured, and the silver haired demon had kept goading him with an icy amusement glinting in his animal like eyes. Sephiroth had greeted him coldly since their first meeting three weeks-ago, and Leon knew that his time to live was running out._

"_If you knew how to escape this place then you would have done so already." Leon reasoned out loud._

"_The time was never right." Sephiroth answered. It wouldn't matter how hard Leon could try, because he knew that he'd never be able to fully gage the enigma's emotions._

"_So, is the time now?" Leon demanded quietly, trying very hard to rein in his doubts and eagerness. _

"_Not for me." There should have been a hint of sadness in those words, but there was nothing that could even remotely be called feelings in his voice. Was it a result of intense training or self discipline that had created the silver haired god like being before him?_

-xxx-

Tifa's arms hugged her legs loosely, and her cheek rested softly against her knee. If one were to peer closely at her eyes then they would have seen a hint of tears welling up in them. A gentle breeze ran loving fingers through her hair like a mother would do for a desolate child who sat weeping on her lap.

Sora's screams awakened a part of her memory that she had kept locked within her heart. His cries were like theirs. Marluxia's warning; he had tried his best to keep the rest of them safe, even when he saw his own end reflecting in the blade of the sword that had severed his head from his body. Axel and Demyx's agonizing screams; they were only children, but even they were not spared.

The last sounds of her old pack visited her while she slept, and she knew that tonight Sora's would join them.

It wasn't the screams that scared her as much as the words behind them: _I need you! I need you, but you're not here! _Tifa couldn't stop her old pack from being slaughtered, all she could do was hunt down the bastards that killed them. In a frenzy she had chased them down, and exterminated the thieves who had stolen her family's lives, but she had been injured in the process. Tifa had passed out before she could retrace her steps back to her fallen companions.

She wondered who Sora's hidden meaning had been meant for. Was it for that human or was it for his brother?

Tifa felt like screaming, but she didn't allow herself to. If only her old pack were still alive, if only she hadn't been left alone. _I need you! I need you, but you're not here…_

-xxx-

"Gah, how come you keep winning?" Sora's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched Riku add his new winnings to the pile of jewel sized pebbles beside him. Sora was bed-ridden or hammock-ridden as he liked to put it, and thus after he had bandaged Riku's wrist while talking non-stop about nothing in particular to keep his mind off the task and hide the pain in his eyes, Riku had decided that they would play a game to pass the time.

"I thought you said you were an expert at this game." Riku teased, and was rewarded with a laugh when he saw Sora pout.

"I should be by now; I mean this is the eighth game we've played, and I keep getting better." Sora said defensively while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Recalling Sora's thoughtful face during the game, Riku almost let slip a smile. It was odd how Sora affected him so. Two and a half months ago, Riku would never have believed that he would become so close to anyone, let alone a werewolf, but something happened to Riku upon their first encounter that was soon repeated at the place of Farewell and many other times after that. Although at the time he had denied it and put it down as mere interest in the unknown, Riku had felt drawn to Sora from the very first time he laid eyes on him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sora asked, confusion writ in his eyes as he tipped his head to the side. Riku blinked away a blush that tried to creep upon his pale cheeks. He hadn't realized that he had been staring intently at Sora for that whole time!

"Yeah, it looks like a bug." Riku said quickly to hide his embarrassment, and before Sora could freak-out, Riku flicked the imaginary bug of Sora's nose. At the light brush of contact Riku noticed two spots of rosy pink bloom upon Sora's cheeks. Seeing this made Riku oddly happy, and he smiled warmly at the chocolate haired youth.

"I like that."

"What?" Riku asked puzzled, but unlike Sora his face was void of confusion.

"When you smile; I like that. It makes me feel…loved." Sora's eyes held a sudden intensity at that word, almost as if it was too painful to say, almost as if he didn't believe it, almost as if it were the best thing that could ever happen. Loved, the way Sora said it made it seem like something more; there was some secret that caused him to have doubts, but what? It was as if he was trying not to hope for something that he wished was truly real.

Did Riku love Sora? He certainly cared for him, but love? That emotion was too complicated to be used lightly, but hearing Sora's voice when he spoke those words made Riku's heart flutter, and he found himself wanting to hear them again. He felt more drawn to Sora than he had with anyone else in his entire life. He would do everything for Cloud, but he would do anything for Sora. He loved Cloud as a brother, and he loved Sora as a brother also, but it was a different kind of brotherly love…

"Thank you, Riku; I've never had a friend like you." Sora whispered eyes lowered as if he were suddenly shy, and Riku could see that the young werewolf's energy had been drained with all the excitement over their game of marbles.

Riku felt himself grow embarrassed. Of course Sora meant the friend kind of love, the brotherly love, the…Why would he be talking about **that** other kind…more importantly why would Riku be thinking about **that** kind of love?!

Someone cleared their throat, and both Sora and Riku jumped in surprise. Riku was annoyed that he hadn't heard their approach…or was he annoyed because his time with Sora was being interrupted? No, stupid brain stop thinking those things.

The flap lifted, revealing a weary Cloud leaning heavily against the frame of the entrance. It looked like Cloud hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because his eyes were sunken and his shoulders drooped from harboring an unbearable weight.

"Riku, you've been summoned by Leon." Cloud said tiredly. Although Riku was a bit worried about his blond-haired friend he was also annoyed that his moment with Sora had burst like a fragile bubble. No more sailing through the eye of the storm.

"Oh, really, and what does that man want?" Riku spat, not caring that he was reflecting his anger at the messenger.

"I wasn't informed." Cloud responded tersely while giving Riku a glare. Without the support of the door frame Cloud was sure he would topple to the floor, and he fought back a wave of dizziness not wanting to embarrass himself.

"You mean he didn't ask you directly?"

"Just go." Cloud commanded without meeting Riku's eyes. It looked like he was going to fall over any second.

"Get some rest." Riku said half heartedly. He was a little ashamed for the brisk attitude he had given Cloud, but had too much pride to apologize. "You have to order Sora to speak freely for him to…" Riku broke off when he met Cloud's eyes.

Cloud nodded and his eyes shown with understanding and reassurance. Riku left after he bid farewell to Sora with the promise that he would be back as soon as he could.

-xxx-

_Running. He was running. Running. Bristles and hedges scratched him as he flew by. Over fallen and decaying logs and tree stumps, he jumped. He ignored the pain. He ignored the fatigue. Away from the prison of hell, away from Sephiroth, away from Ansem. Away, away, away. Running with a purpose. Running with one goal in mind. Safety. And Safety was home. _

_Perhaps he made it because of his wolf like speed and his strong sense of smell, perhaps it was dumb luck, but the little cabin with its fresh forest scent was a welcome sight for Leon's broken and exhausted body._

_He didn't however, notice that the usually well kept house was now trashed as if it had been set upon by intent hunters. He didn't notice the iron scent of blood. _

_Almost there. He was in the yard now. Someone was peeking out the window. Almost there. Just a few steps more. The door swung open. Two steps. Someone's in the doorway. One step._

"If you hear, you'll never find it, but if you listen, it will reveal itself."

_Sephiroth's words, the key to Leon's freedom. Leon said them now, out loud for the world to hear them._ _And the last thing Leon saw, before darkness once again over came him, was sky blue, tear filled eyes. He collapsed into loving arms. And thus lived in darkness. _

-xxx-

There was obviously something that Sora wanted to ask about, and Cloud quickly commanded that he speak freely to him. As he spoke the words he wondered what it would be like to be in Sora's position, and was somewhat glad that Sora's bravery had prevented that from happening.

"Cloud, did my broth…I mean did the alpha…" Sora's question may have been broken, may have been incomplete, but Cloud knew what was being asked of him.

"So far I have heard nothing about him other than his desire to meet with Riku." Cloud said in the kindness voice possible, but the energy it took to say these words made him stagger a bit.

Sora's eyebrows knit together in concern upon seeing Cloud's unstable stance. "Why don't you lie down," Sora patted the hammock beside him, "I bet you've been up all night."

Cloud sat down, all too well aware of the fact that Sora was also showing signs of being worn thin, and that Sora's reason were more dire then his own. Sora always showed such concern towards others and was always looking for a way that he could some how help bare the burden of everyone else's troubles. Cloud couldn't help but wonder if Aerith was wrong about Sora not being fit for alpha; the younger werewolf was strong. Maybe not physically, but mentally he had a mind stronger than anyone Cloud knew.

"I-I'm not sure that accepting our punishments along with your own was the wisest thing to do. There is already enough amnesty given to you by your brother that I'm afraid for your safety…" Cloud stopped in mid-sentence and felt a warm blush quickly rise upon his cheeks. What was he saying?! He didn't know Sora all that well, and already he owed such a great deal to him.

"Don't worry about me. I have a feeling that I won't be here for very long." This new piece of information caught Cloud's interest, and he completely forgot that he was tired.

"What do you mean?"

"My presence here is more awkward than it was before." Sora's sullen face looked away from Cloud, "I have a feeling that my behavior may have split the pack."

Cloud's eyes widened at Sora's insight, and with a horrid feeling he wandered if Sora had been awake when Aerith had asked him to be alpha. Would Sora tell Leon that Cloud might be conspiring against him?

"Sora, I'm sorry…"

"Please," Sora pouted, "Please don't apologize for being here. It was my choice to help you. I should be the one saying 'Sorry for bringing you into this mess.'" Sora hadn't understood why Cloud had wanted to apologize; it looked like the proposition was still a secret. Cloud wasn't sure what he would have done if Sora knew. _I guess it would depend upon Sora's reaction._

Aerith was right about there being a void between Sora and Leon's personality. Cloud reached over and ruffled Sora's hair. He was wary about Sora's reaction, but when Sora's mouth lifted at the corners, Cloud also found himself giving a small smile. This small act of affection must have triggered the bravery required for Sora to ask Cloud this question.

"Do you still love my brother?"

The question caught Cloud off guard and he withdrew his hand. There had been more than one question tormenting him. Should he leave? Did he dare challenge the rights for Alpha? And did he still love Leon? He knew he must answer all of these questions, and now sitting beside Sora and hearing that question asked out loud he realized that the answers no longer eluded him.

He couldn't leave. Not without Riku. Not with subjecting the pack to this rip in their loyalties. Not without making it up to Sora. Not without talking to Leon.

Sora patiently waited for Cloud to answer, and Cloud found himself staring straight into the depths of Sora's sky blue eyes. Cloud took a breath.

"Someone simply cannot erase their feelings for another, even if they are betrayed. The proof is the pain we feel. If we don't love them then why does our chest hurt when we think of them? It's because we still care. So, yes, I still love Leon, although I wish I didn't."

Someone was crying, no, two people were crying. Cloud felt the wetness on his cheeks and tasted their salt upon his tongue when he licked his lips. Sora's arms were around him, and he felt the boy's tears through his shirt.

"Shh… Shh, it's alright," Cloud wrapped his own arms around Sora, and gently, almost tenderly did he rock Sora back in forth, "It's alright."

"I still love my brother too." Sora's words were tear filled, and Cloud held him tighter.

-xxx-

Author's Note: I was thinking of ending this chapter with:

"I still love my brother too," Sora's words were tear filled, and Cloud held him tighter, but the next words that tumbled out caught him by surprise, "So let's start a Leon fan club." And they proceed to create 'I HEART Leon' t-shirts, so that the next time they see him they can show their love with bright rainbow colors! And there goes Leon. Boy, can he run fast.

:: cough:: Just kidding. But, meh, I was thinking of making a creative title to match the last title (Clouded Past)…like, Leoned Future. ::cough:: Err…Sorry you had to witness my bad humor. ::cough::

1) Monstrous hate and violent anger are translations from The One Winged Angel

Next Chapter: Leon and Riku have a talk that is not warm and fuzzy in the slightest, and ...Ansem!?!

It's summer now, so, I hope to be catching up with these updates. Sorry for the wait, as usual. Till next time!


	14. Dark Preparations

**Small Note:** _I can't believe how long this took me to post. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for awhile. I had forgotton all about it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story or not. There is a part of me that wants to see it complete. Originally there were only going to be nine chapters, but some how it grew! Thank you for all your support and comments. I love reading them! As readers, you're awesome!_

_The characters are not mine, I only like to play with them. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Dark Preparations **

Painted in shadows and bathed in darkness, an imposing fortress with high walls and heartless guards was shrouded in a dense plot of trees. Little light shone down upon the stone castle that lay in the very center of the fort. An army of men donned their black cloaks, packed their travel bags and sharpened their silver weapons.

Ansem's eyes were lit with glee at the future that would surely make some of his plans come to pass and complete a long deserved revenge. He over looked the battle preparations from the balcony of his favorite room, the torture chamber. His eagle eyes flew about the ground searching the ocean of faces and finally landed on one of his generals, a young man whose youth betrayed a cunning intelligence.

Bluish grey hair concealed half of the man's face making him appear disinterested in the world, but Ansem knew that Zexion was well aware of his surroundings and far from indolent. Zexion was special; his battle skills were graced with strategic techniques and deadly swordplay. Ansem had found him on the streets, a lonely orphan boy, and taken him in to nurture a hatred of werewolves.

Many of his loyal generals harbored painful memories about werewolves and this was easy food for Ansem to feed upon. Once he got control of their fears, he created a special link that allowed him to give orders from mind to mind.

Zexion looked up at Ansem as if he felt someone thinking about him, and Ansem inclined his head, _Come here._

After hearing his master's inner command, Zexion swiftly strode up the stairs leading to the balcony. Ansem quickly summoned his other two commanders. Damn those werewolves. It seemed, to Ansem that no matter what he did, the cursed monsters would always bite him in the back. He had already lost both Xigbar and Saix, but now, now that he had this army he could crush those beasts once and for all!

Zexion stood a few feet away from him, but the young general knew better than to talk before the others arrived and so he, like Ansem waited patiently. Ansem was a very patient man; he had to be, in order to extract his perfect revenge.

The others had gathered: Uptight Vexion, a slim and tall man whose intelligence would rival Zexion's if he wasn't so conceited and then there was Roxas, Ansem was quite pleased with the amount of control he had over the boy's mind. However, it was unfortunate that in achieving this power he had lost two would be generals, Riku and Cloud. It angered Ansem to feel his once tight strings loosen their hold within the young men's minds. He would make sure they regretted their choice in turning their backs on him.

"Will we be ready to leave tomorrow night?" Ansem asked of the blue haired general. He noted with some amusement that Vexion and Zexion stood on either side of Roxas, and away from each other. The two had never gotten along. Standing side by side Zexion and Roxas looked to be about the same height, but Vexion ruined the straight line of generals by towering over the other two.

"We can be ready to leave tonight." Zexion replied smoothly.

"Good. I know I can always count on you, Zexion." Said general, merely nodded humbly, but a jealous frown appeared on Vexion's face.

Ansem dismissed Zexion and Vexion with orders to see that they would indeed set out tonight, and then he turned on Roxas. Vexion made as if to say something but then thought better of it and left Roxas to face Ansem alone. Ansem couldn't resist the pull to bind Roxas closer still to his side.

"Roxas," Ansem said while carving his face into a mask of understanding and excitement, "This battle… this battle will fulfill your revenge. The pack of werewolves we are about to demolish…they're the ones responsible for the death of your friends."

Roxas opened his mouth as if to speak, but Ansem carried on; he wasn't ready to end his fun, "Roxas, the beast that killed your friends…his name is Leon."

"I will kill the monster!" Ansem smiled at the look in Roxas' eyes.

"I'm sure that when you do your friends will have their vengeance." Ansem patted Roxas's shoulder as a concerned person would comfort their friend.

-xxx-

Their cries had subsided, but the traces of their tears were evident upon their faces. The hammock rocked back and fourth, cradling their bodies. They no longer held each other, being men and all, and so they were once again a few inches apart. Both Sora and Cloud were exhausted and while Sora was getting his much needed rest, Cloud was left to ponder about all the information he had soaked up along with Sora's tears. During all those tears Sora had told him about what life was like before Leon ran away from home and became a creature of the night.

_Shadows danced on the opposite wall of the little stone fireplace. The wind pulled at the trees making them rattle against the house. A woman with a kind heart-shaped face rocked ever so slowly in her antique rocking chair. Beneath her ankle length skirt her leg was set in a make shift cast. It still pained her but she surpassed the pain by hiding behind a little smile. She was deeply concentrating on the tiny stitches her silver needle was threading; resting on her frail shoulders was a chain linked silver necklace. The rustle of the door opening and closing brought a cold sweep of air into the room as well as the woman's youngest son who coughed into his mittens…_

_Sora trudged towards her chair and laid a frosted kiss above her brow, "H-how's y-your l-leg, m-mother?" _

"_Go warm yourself by the fire before you catch something." She inclined her head towards the fireplace._

_She peered at him and a line of worry creased her brow when she heard a stifled cough. Sora huddled closer to the fire keeping his ragged coat on but pulling off his soaking mittens. She judged that his coat was the next to be mended. Sora blew on his hands and then held them out to the fire._

"_Where are your brother and your father?" _

"_They should be here shortly. T-told me to go on ahead." Sora turned his face toward his mother, and the fire reflected the dark circles around his eyes and his snow white skin. She pierced her lips. _

"_We're home!" The voice that cried out was jolly, and the door swung open to reveal her husband and eldest son. Her husband's shaggy brown hair couldn't hide the light that lit up his face. He strode through the door carrying a bundle of wood which he set down by the fire. The cheerful man ruffled Sora's hair and bent down to peck his wife's delicate cheek._

"_And how's my lovely queen?"_

"_Recuperating," She sighed, and looked over her older son searching for any signs of sickness, "Close the door before we all catch a chill." He did as he was bid and laid down his own burden beside the newly chopped wood._

"_What'd you catch?" Sora asked, but opened the bag before Leon could answer, "Rabbit, yum! Finally, there's something besides vegetables!"_

_Leon still cold, stiffly sat beside Sora and the fire, "The rabbit is for me."_

"_You can't eat it all!" Sora exclaimed._

"_Of course not, I'm sharing it with mom and dad."_

"_What about me?"_

"_I heard you like to eat vegetables." Leon reasoned, and despite his serious tone a smile slipped through his façade. Sora stuck his tongue out and turned his head away to hide his pout. The warmth from the fire bathed them in light, and their father took a hold of the rabbit carcass and flipped out his skinning knife. It was one of the best dinners Sora had ever had._

_-xxx-_

_Husband and wife held each other in a cocoon of blankets on their pallet. Their children were wrapped in their own blankets and had fallen asleep by the fire. _

_The husband turned to his wife, "There's a sickness in the village."_

"_Is it the plague?" The woman asked in worry. Her hands trembled but not from the cold._

"_I don't know," her husband sighed, "I could hear them coughing." Like Sora…but the comment was left unsaid between them. Earlier that week Sora had gone into the village to buy some medical herbs from the hedge witch for his mother's leg. _

_The couple sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own fears before they too drifted off. _

_Sora who had only been pretending to sleep wrapped himself tighter in his blanket. He didn't like that his parents worried over him, and decided that he should be careful to conceal any signs of sickness. He glanced over at his brother, wondering if he too was still awake. _

_Leon. Sora wanted to do something to help ease the burdens that weighted down his brothers shoulders but he felt as if he was only making things worse. With their father's bad back and their mother's broken leg Leon had become the person everyone depended upon. Sora had tried to be of help by taking care of his mother and taking over most of her chores, but now he felt as if something dark was filling up his lungs, making it harder to concentrate and breathe. Sora knew that Leon wanted out, that he wanted less responsibility and Sora didn't know how to give it to him. And so he watched over his brother's slumbering form until sleep caught up with him._

-xxx-

Riku saw no one as he made his way to the place of Farewell. He knew that they were avoiding him, and he told himself that this made things easier. The look of mistrust, fear…hatred, he should be grateful for not seeing those emotions in their eyes. And yet, before the trial when he had been looked upon as a hero… when he had accepted Sora's invitation to stay, he hadn't once felt like an outcast. But he realized that now, now he was.

It would have felt something like relief to see another person, but considering that the other person was Leon…all he could feel was hatred and with it anger.

It seemed that the werewolves weren't the only ones making a non-appearance. Usually Riku could hear the steady cries of crickets, but even they had silenced their music.

Riku wasn't scared… no he was alert. He wouldn't give Leon the satisfaction of being frightened of him. Leon may have some cursed control over him (Riku was planning later to test how far away he could get from the den and Leon), but Riku had an obligation to conceal his uneasiness, not only for his pride, but for Sora's sake as well.

"You took your time."

Leon with his arms crossed leaned up against a large weeping willow. The branches swooped to the ground and a few of its silvery leaves trailed in the water.

Playing it cool, huh, I can play too. "I just received the message."

Leon's ice cold eyes met Riku's bored ones. He made sure to give Leon 'the-stop-wasting-my-time-and-get-to-the-point' look.

"As you are well aware, a member of my pack has been murdered," Leon said almost too casually. Anger swept through Riku's body but he was careful not to show it. "When a member dies there are certain rites that must be performed."

Riku thought back to when Sora had released the leaves down the stream. One of the leaves must have been for the werewolf who had bitten Cloud and gotten killed for it.

"I think it would be fitting, seeing as it was your kind that killed her, for you to be in charge of fetching the cypress leaf and donating blood."

"Donating blood?"

"A small token. There's no body, but the killer's blood should suffice."

"I didn't kill her." Riku's voice was very flat, too calm.

"No, but your _friend_ did," Leon shrugged, and Riku advanced to pound him into the ground only he didn't get very far at all. In fact he was blown backwards. Leon chuckled, a sound that Riku hated instantly.

"A human, is a human. Your blood is all the same."

"And your only half wolf, so I guess that makes you half a killer." Riku sneered and Leon returned it with a growl.

"You will obtain what I ask you for or your donation will be more generous than I had originally planned."

"Part of the ritual." Riku muttered under his breath. Sora must have over looked some of the customs when he preformed the Farewell in secret, for a werewolf the scent of blood is powerful and may have attracted unwanted attention.

Leon paid no heed to Riku's mutterings, but shifted his body to the side as if he wanted Riku to walk past him, "The leaf and your blood will serve to guide Larxene's sprit back into the arms of the Mother Moon. I plan to have this ritual tonight, and so you must gather the leaf before the sunsets. There's a grove of Cypress trees behind me."

Riku strode past Leon, making sure to give him a good view of the hatred that chilled his eyes. So he was to be an errand boy?

Riku who had already donned his air of confidence never looked back at Leon and so he did not see the half smile that fluttered cruelly upon Leon's lips. The sun seemed to be eagerly awaiting his bed and the first hue of dusk streaked the sky.

Strolling on straight ahead, Riku began to have doubts about the ritual. He wished Sora were here or even Aerith to explain what would transpire and exactly how much of his blood would be needed. Riku was inclined to refuse giving his blood and would even fight Leon to prevent this part of the ritual, but he had no idea how tight the curse bound him. Could the curse have such a hold as to force Riku to cut himself? Or even take his own life?

Riku swore that he had been walking for a century, but the creeping sun was still nestled in its clouds above the world. He pushed his misgivings about heading out the wrong way to the back of his mind. He didn't trust Leon but he had already walked this far and he was not coming back without the leaf.

Sora. Riku hadn't wanted to leave him. The bond he felt for Sora was natural. It seemed so real compared to the hate he had harbored for werewolves. It was almost as if that hatred had been planted in his heart. A weed fed by misunderstanding. As this realization donned upon Riku so did another one: All his resentment towards werewolves stemmed from Ansem…

An old but perfectly alive cypress tree stood before him. The trees around it seemed to circle it as if they too knew the importance of its leaves. Slightly relieved that he had found the tree Riku increased his pace and felt a light tug then…stumbled. He cursed as he picked himself off the ground and took another step forward. Only to fall once again. Riku glanced back at his feet seeing neither stubborn tree stump nor snakelike root.

What the hell?

…

The bond. The curse.

Riku's eyes widened and cautiously he got on his hands and knees. As if testing the waters, Riku crawled onward towards the towering cone shaped tree. He had a few seconds of elation at being able to continue his trek, but suddenly he felt a light pull trying to force him backwards. It started as a gentle tug of wind but the nearer he went to the tree and the further from Leon the harsher it became. A gust of wind thrust him to the ground briefly stunning him.

Riku had to take a moment to catch his breath, and noticed that he was the only thing being beaten around by the wind. The trees were still and the clouds hardly moved at all. He threw one hand forward then another, using the ground to push his body closer to his destination. Riku gritted his teeth, determination aflame in his eyes. Fury pounded in his every victory as he struggled to the tree.

Almost there. His hand reached out, grasping for a bit of green meeting only air. The squall shoved against him halting any further progress. He knew then, that Leon had set him up to fail with victory just out of his grasp.

"Fuck you, Leon!" Riku screamed, but his words were only thrown back in his mouth by the currents.

The sun was now surrounded by a blushing pink and a delicate blue. Who knew that failure could look so innocent, so peaceful? But something held in Riku. Some strength he didn't know he had possessed. And the sky felt so familiar like a friend granting him a loving smile and holding out a hand. A kindly breeze touched lightly against his cheek, tousling his hair, acting like a balm. This wind was different from the other and while it did not fight against it, it did seem to pass through it and ruffle the branches of the cypress tree.

A small snap…and whoosh!

The tickling breeze disappeared, but in Riku's hand was something soft and green. Riku pulled his hand closer, he already knew what it was but he couldn't help himself from staring at the little twig with astonishment.

With one hand cradling the leaf and the other pushing himself backwards Riku breathed a sigh of relief as he grew further from the tree and the evil torrent lessened.

-xxx-

_The next day the wind blew worse than before. Father's back ached more than usual and he was unable to get out of bed without convulsing in pain. Sora's mother had Leon move her rocking chair next to his father and it was there where she began to patch up Sora's worn coat. As Sora prepared breakfast his eyes kept traveling over to his brother as if making sure the other was still there._

_Last night, Leon had tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering words that brought tears to Sora's eyes. Sora had an uneasy feeling, a feeling that kept pestering him to observe his brother under a more watchful eye._

_It was after they had all eaten, and Sora's father had fallen asleep, and Sora's mother had continued her sewing that Leon had donned his newly patched jacket and his sturdy snow boots and left using the front door._

_Perhaps Sora should have gone after him or at least stopped him from taking another step forward. But Sora stood wordlessly with a burning certainty that his brother would return, but, if asked, he would not say that he was certain that they would be a family once more. _

_Sora didn't begrudge his brother for leaving, he had guarded his brother's sleep and had seen the confusion and sadness in his eyes. He knew that his brother had left on a journey to find himself. _

_But he didn't know that this was the last he'd ever see of that human._

-xxx-

A tough and well armed band trampled through a forest of naked grey trees. The officers, who rode sturdy steeds, traveled with an air of anticipation. At the front of this deadly army was a man who believed that he was riding towards his dream.

A devil like smirk gleamed on Ansem's handsome face. There was nothing that could hide the desire that radiated in his eyes.

Behind him, in an arrow like formation rode Roxas, Zexion, and Vexion. They were mounted atop of black horses and wore midnight cloaks that concealed their faces. He didn't have to touch their minds to know that they were as eager for this battle as he was. He wondered if they would all die in the end, but Ansem comforted himself with the thought that it wouldn't matter as long as got his revenge.

Ansem took a calming breath of fresh air as if trying to taste the sweet end of his revenge a little earlier; instead he smelt the unmistakable, yet faint stench of a werewolf. His eyes hardened, they weren't close enough to that bastard Leon's pack for him to smell any sign of werewolf yet. _Be on your guard gentlemen, _Ansem warned, and he felt rather than heard his generals reply, and knew that they were alert to the danger.

As the troop continued forward the reek of werewolves got stronger, and Ansem was able to deduce that it was only one werewolf giving off the offensive smell. He could also tell that this werewolf had never been in contact with Leon.

An almost visible greed swam over Ansem's face. It was about time that he gifted himself with a new pet. Sephiroth had never been any fun to play with, and the others had died all with the exception of Leon…but this would soon be remedied.

He gave his command, and watched out of the corner of his eye as a gang of solders followed one of his trusted generals towards his new prize.

Once his beast was captured it would be at his fortress waiting for him, a wonderful surprise for his reward in wiping out that escapee's pack. Ansem tried to picture what his new pet would look like, and how its fur coat would look when stained with blood.

"Ansem."

Disturbed from his fantasy, Ansem turned to give a cold eye towards the perpetrator responsible for interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you have something to say, Vexion?"

"…"

"Is it something you're afraid I might not like to hear?"

Vexion, tugged at the hood of his cloak, "Do you think it was wise sending him to retrieve your new…"

"If I did not think it wise, then I would have sent somebody else," Ansem turned to give Vexion the full chill of his gaze, "Take the example of your companion and never question me again."

Ansem looked back ahead, and attempted to summon his fantasies up once again. Vexion muttered angrily to himself behind him.

-xxx-

Axel had wondered up ahead of Namine, seeking un-expecting meat that would make a good diner. He wore his wolf form in order to track and retrieve their meal quicker.

He pitied Namine who had no wolf form of her own, and lightly pondered how she could ever eat without him and his hunting skills.

With his nose to the ground he caught the whiff of a brown rabbit, and licked his chops with his lolling tongue. He increased his pace once on the trial, leaving a hunter's padded paws in the soft mud. Axel was unaware of a group of riders closing in on him as his nose was buried in a rabbit's blood. And so, the black robed figure that was closing in on him with a sword of silver clutched in his steady hand remained undetected until the rabbit dove for cover at sensing impending danger.

The small figure dressed in a black robe advanced with silver sword drawn. Axel could not find cover quick enough.


	15. Measure of Love

**Author's Commentary: **

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not mine and neither are any of the characters! If they were then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction! Lol!

I want to give a HUGE thank you to those who were kind enough to review. Once again your comments made me supper happy. I want to tell you that I'm finishing this as much for me as for you (so hopefully you're still reading even after all these years)! I'd like to give a call out and thank you to: AnsemMesna, shrouded-obsession, Koneko Hoshio, Becca 86, ChaosGarden, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Rikkamaru, NineTailed Mistress, Phoenix, ssjrice, oradon, lilly love, shinigami-chan, and Daku-DarkNess316 and to loves_ur_story!

Well, I decided after a long hiatus that I really wanted to complete this story and thus another chapter is born! I want to thank you all for the comments that you have made as they are absolute** treasures** to read. You guys rock so hard I don't know where to begin! I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long but I truly didn't know if I could keep writing this story. It's been so long ago that I started it and some of the past chapters make me cringe. Lol. Despite this I would like to give to all those who are still reading even after all of these years the rest of the story.

Warnings: language

**Chapter fifteen- Measure of Love**

Seifer sat with one leg sprawled and the other he used to prop his arm. His head rested almost lazily on his shoulder and dark bags hung under his eyes. The world, Seifer decided was made for people to suffer. He could hear a roll of thunder and see forbidding clouds clumping together in the distance. Earlier that day there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky, but it appeared that Mother Nature's temperament was quick to change.

Seifer blew out a breath of air and scratched doggedly at the back of his head. He understood the importance of being a lookout, but he and Kairi had just gotten back and already the alpha had assigned him work!

Seriously, what gives? he huffed to himself.

While duty was a chore, being the lookout meant that he had to face all the thoughts that surfaced only in the quiet… like thoughts of Larxene, and her broken body. No matter how many times he had washed his hands he could still feel the weight of her stiff corpse and the bloodless cold touch when he had closed her empty eyes.

"It's sure getting dark out here."

Seifer nodded, but kept his eyes trained on the line that separated the earth from the sky. Tifa gracefully sat beside him, not too close, but not too far either.

"I can't read you like I can read Sora, but if you somehow think that you're responsible for Sora's punishment then I want to tell you that you're not," Tifa advised and if Seifer hadn't been listening so closely he might have missed the exhaustion in her voice.

"I know that," Seifer's own voice came out harsher than he meant it to, and when he saw Tifa turn her head away out of the corner of his eye he was reminded of Kairi, and how he had told her that Larxene had died.

Seifer had never really talked to Tifa before, and now that he thought about it, he realized that the two of them had never been alone together either. He had rarely seen her converse with the others. He had always thought of her as the silent guard. She was always good in a fight, but once free of her fury she was consumed by sorrow of a past that only she knew about. In other words she was a weapon with a history.

He had never bothered to ask why she acted like a statue. He had never really cared enough to know why she seemed to be a living ghost.

Another roll of thunder bellowed, breaking a silence that was shorter than it felt. Tifa's expression had yet to change, but Seifer could see something haunting her eyes.

"Do you dream of the dead?" Seifer whispered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer and he didn't know if he could tell her about his own dreams.

"No," Tifa shook her head, "I don't."

"Forget I-"

"I don't dream any more, but every time I close my eyes I can see one of their faces. Sometimes they're smiling at me and beckoning. At these times I wish that I could be with them, but mostly they die and I see them accusing me of leaving them behind."

Seifer didn't know what to say to that. Tifa's voice neither shook nor stuttered, but Seifer could hear the cracks in her heart.

"With Larxene it isn't like that. She never blames me for her death, but she does blame me for not doing anything about it."

"She wants you to avenge her?"

"No, I want to avenge her, and I can't let her go. I have to keep holding on to her until I can finally lay her to rest. The only way I can do that is to kill the one that killed her, but I can't even do that, because the bastard is already dead."

"Seifer, I wanted to revenge my pack too. I thought that if I could dispatch any werewolf hunter that I came across that in time I would eventually be free of them or that I too would meet my death, but now that I have come away alive from battle after battle… I know that even if I kept on killing that nothing would make this all disappear."

Seifer didn't raise a hand in comfort. He felt the need to, but his arm was like lead and eventually the moment passed. Their situations were different and Seifer wasn't looking to lose himself in battle.

"I just want to forget," Tifa closed her eyes and rocked her body back and forth. Seifer was about to comment when the unmistakable sharp scent of silver caught his nose. He shared a glance with Tifa whose movement had ceased and eyes snapped open.

"This smell is strong…" Seifer hissed.

"Tell Leon," Tifa warned.

-xxx-

While looking down at Cloud, Sora couldn't help but notice that his sleep was not similar to that of a child's. Peaceful dreams did not settle upon his face, instead the shadows that had kept him company when he was awake followed him into his sleep. Sora wondered if Cloud missed his loss of childhood innocence or if he had even realized that he no longer possessed it.

Sora nabbed the blanket that had slipped to the floor sometime while they had been sleeping and covered Cloud. The older werewolf was so lost in sleep that he made no indication that he felt the added warmth.

"Thank you," Sora whispered as he leaned over and brushed back a stray hair. He half hoped that Cloud's chances with Leon were not over, but another part of him wouldn't mind if Cloud decided to comfort him again.

Sora winced as he made his way out of his room. His body was still sore from the punishment. He felt like he had been beaten and stretched even though there wasn't any outward appearance of the wear and tear he felt inside.

The outside air breathed coolly upon his skin and the hint of a rain to come greeted him along with a graying sky. A feeling of disquiet settled in the pit of his stomach, and Sora fervently hoped that it was just nerves and not a warning.

"You're awake."

Sora twisted and almost collided with Riku who was leaning up against the outside wall. The fading light of the sun glinted in his hair, but Sora thought that he appeared to be more of a messenger of the moon rather than that of the sun.

"Cloud's still sleeping," Sora inclined his head towards the doorway and was about to say something more when he noticed a guarded look in Riku's eyes.

"Do you…I mean…and Cloud?" Riku fidgeted, curling his fingers through his hair, and Sora felt oddly touched at catching Riku letting slip the mask that was usually so tightly in place.

"What about Cloud?" Sora prompted.

Riku caught himself and shoved the indifferent mask back on his face, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Riku didn't say anything more on the matter and Sora knew that trying to push the answer out of him would result in nothing but an irritated Riku. When Riku was ready he would tell him, Sora decided.

"What did my brother want?" Sora asked, but this wasn't the question that he needed to be answered. He needed to know what his brother was thinking, how he fared and where they all would go from here…

"He wanted a leaf."

Sora nodded, "For Larxene. Makes sense. So, the two of you went to fetch it?"

"No, just me," Riku couldn't keep the anger from seeping into his voice and this scared him. It was only around Sora that he couldn't control his emotions, "It was a test."

"Riku…" Sora, didn't know what else to say.

"Sora, you're my friend. I …care about you," Riku couldn't believe that he was saying this, but once he started the words wouldn't stop. "And that's why I need to tell you to forget about your brother. He is not going to change his opinion about you."

"No, Riku…" Sora shook his head hurt by Riku's words. He knew that Riku could be harsh, but did he have to have such perfect aim?

"Sora, you need to listen. Leon is who he is. I know that nothing can replace him in your heart, but he is not worthy of your tears," Riku hoped that Sora would see reason, but with every word he said he wondered why he was really saying this now.

"Why are you saying this?" Sora's words echoed his thoughts.

"I know it's hard," Riku said, but these were not the words that he wanted to say. What was bursting in his head was where the true answers lie: because I have to, because you need to hear it, because my father, and most surprisingly, because I...

"You don't know anything!" Sora shouted and tears sprung in his eyes, "My brother will realize that he loves me. You're just saying this because you hate him." Sora hugged his body and Riku was reminded of that horrific night that Sora had spent screaming for the wolf inside him.

"No, I'm not," Riku replied firmly.

Sora backed away and shouted, "I don't want to hear it!" Riku reached out a hand to him, but Sora shook his head and ran away. Riku did not follow him. He was never good with the comfort thing like Cloud was, and right now he was terrified of making it worse.

Riku didn't know when it started, he supposed it had been a gradual slide, but there was no denying why he had said what he did to Sora. It went further than just caring and brotherly love. Why?

"It's because…I'm in love with you," Riku realized.

-xxx-

His brother was resting against a leaning willow tree. It's leafs were dipped in the stream's water and the shade of the tree shrouded Leon in darkness. Sora didn't dare to creep too close knowing that the other would easily pick up his scent. From his hiding place behind a prickly shrub, Sora tried to study his brother through an outsider's eyes. What he saw was a man with a grim set to his lips who had cold yet world weary eyes. Only in solitude did Leon finally let a little bit of himself out. Sora wished that his brother would trust him enough to let some of his burdens be shared.

Riku was wrong. He didn't know Leon like Sora did. He didn't know that the conflict that had birthed Leon's anger was Sora's fault, and Sora didn't want Riku to know. He was terrified that Riku would react just like Leon, and Sora wasn't sure that he could handle that.

When Sora watched Leon he was seeing all that he had ever wanted: a family, someone who cared and someone who loved him. It would take time, but eventually Leon would forgive him. He had to. They were brothers after all. Riku doesn't understand, Sora thought, and the more he held on to this thought the stronger Sora's hope became. He cleansed the doubt from his mind caused by Riku's words. There is no place for doubt in a conviction that rested so much on certainty.

"Leon!"

Seifer erupted from the hedges and stopped a respectable distance away from his alpha. There were tight lines around his eyes and a wildness in them that stank of fear and hate.

"Leon, the smell… it's so strong."

"What smell?"

"Silver! It must be an army and I think it's…"

"Ansem."

Sora held his breath. Ansem? He was the one who had captured his brother, and who no werewolf had escaped from except his brother. Did this mean that he was back to collect?

"I can't tell how many, but I know they are in numbers that far exceed our own." Seifer looked slightly terrified but there was a light in his eyes that spoke of revenge.

Sora could all most feed off this energy and it strengthened his resolve. Ansem didn't only want to take his brother away again; he wanted to eliminate them all. In his excitement Sora must have disturbed the cackling leaves, because Leon's gaze suddenly sharpened and narrowed on him. Seifer turned and opened his mouth to inquire about something when Leon growled.

"Inform the others. We need to take them by surprise on a ground of our choosing," Leon ordered. Seifer gave a small bow and then sped off to deliver the news.

Hoping that his brother would momentarily forget him, Sora stayed completely still, but when Leon advanced towards his hiding spot Sora knew that it would be best to reveal himself.

Sora stood and moved around the bush until he and his brother faced each other a few feet apart. He was afraid of what his brother might say and so he spoke quickly in order to stir the direction of conversation onto safe ground. "I heard what Seifer said."

"Sneaks often overhear the words of others," Leon dismissed, and then in a strange voice he confessed, "Many of this pack will be killed. Will you be one of them?"

Sora was not sure if this question was meant to be answered, but being privy to this side of his brother was a moment he had longed to be invited to once again and so he responded, "If the Mother moon wishes it to be so."

"How can you say that so casually?" Leon snapped, and Sora felt the weak blanket of calm dissipate. He knew the real pain behind this question. They were no longer talking about the advancing army and Sora felt his mouth dry.

"I don't know," Sora said, and he wished these words were true. Suddenly, he wanted to be very far away; back in a time were pain and hard decisions were illogical and he could turn to his mother or father for an answer. Even as he had this thought, Sora felt a wave of guilt and shame engulf his body. He had no right to want that.

"Did you feel nothing when you killed them?" Leon's voice was hushed now, a startling reverse from his earlier question. "They were our parents, Sora. They loved us, they loved you, and you killed them."

"I know, I know all that," Sora squeaked.

Leon's normally cold eyes were torn with grief, and Sora saw in them more torturing questions vying to be given a voice.

"I never wanted to take them from you, I'm sorry." This truthful plea burst from a horrified tangle inside of him. Sora watched as the color drained from his brother's face and the steel reestablish its self in his eyes.

"The words you say mean nothing to me," Leon growled and snatched the neck of Sora's shirt and wrenched him closer. "If you die, I will rejoice."

"You shouldn't lie, brother," Sora rasped, and was both surprised and horrified at what he had said.

Leon's breath hitched, and Sora tensed, expecting to be hit, but in one motion Leon released his shirt and pushed him away as if shoving a thought too disgusting to contemplate from he's mind. Unprepared, Sora met the ground somewhat painfully and Leon left him there without another word.

Sora watched him leave and gathered his thoughts together. Ever so slowly, he picked himself off the ground and recovered the memories of his parents. He could sort this out later, right now there was a larger danger threatening to swallow the pack.

-xxx-

Cloud awoke with a stiff neck and an arm that felt like it was being attacked by pins and needles. His nightmare had been a blotted cycle of memories: some of which were his and others which were inspired by Sora's story.

While stretching his protesting arm, Cloud poked around the room wondering where Sora had gone and why Riku still was not back yet. Feeling unsettled, he exited to the deck for some fresh air. He hoped that the air would not only clear his mind of the nightmares but also the strain on his nerves.

He grasped the rail with both hands and looked down towards Aerith's cave. Cloud entertained the idea of just taking off. He would get Riku and the pair of them would leave all this mess and responsibility behind them. They would travel back to Cloud's hometown and search for a missing brother that he only vaguely remembered that he had. Cloud shook his head dismissing the thought from his head. Like it or not this pack had become a sort of adopted family. He genially liked Sora, Aerith, Tidus, and the others. They each came with their own problems and reservations, but Cloud know that if it came to it that he could accept each one of them.

"Cloud! You're up!"

Cloud watched as Sora scuttled up the ladder and leaned against the railing beside him. The younger wolf appeared to be a little shaken, and Cloud wondered if this was a result from a poor sleep like his own or the after effects of his punishment. The look in Sora's eyes could spark a fire they were so feverish.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Werewolf hunters or rather an army of them are marching towards us. Leon wants us to ambush them. They're being led by Ansem!" Sora looked around wildly. "Where's Riku?"

Ansem. That name sent shivers down Cloud's spine. It held death and betrayal. It was Ansem that led them to the path that had caused so much grief and…which gotten Roxas killed. An anger which was his and an excitement that was all wolf roused itself within him. He wanted Ansem to pay dearly for what he had done.

"Cloud? Have you seen Riku?"

Sora's voice awoke him from his heavy thoughts and he had a sense that this was not the first time Sora had tried to gain his attention. Cloud shook his head. "I haven't seen him since I woke up." A spike of fear prompted Cloud to ask, "Is he.. Leon didn't hurt him did…"

"No, I…"

"Find him and warn him. Tell him to leave if he can. Sora, you should go with him and watch over him, keep him safe, and out of trouble," Cloud said quickly. He briefly squeezed Sora's shoulder and brushed past him and down the ladder. What Leon proposed to do was utter madness. They should be retreating to safety not go hunting for their own deaths. He had to go and talk to Aerith about his decision regarding the Alpha position.

-xxx-

Namine felt like a child stumbling through the blinding dark. Axel had looped on ahead of her and she had successfully gotten not only lost from him but lost in general. She had been relying heavily on his wolf senses to lead them to Roxas, but now she found herself wandering alone and without partner or trail.

Axel did occasionally scout ahead in search for potential food, but this absence was fast becoming troublesome. Namine felt herself shrink as insecurity latched on to her like a hungry mosquito. She called his name again, hoping that he would answer her this time, but when her voice was met with silence, she shrank even more.

-xxx-

Riku picked his way towards Aerith's cave. He had to get through to Sora somehow and thought that maybe Aerith could provide the answers that Sora was unwilling to give. As he neared her home he heard voices, one of which was unmistakably Aerith's the other was decidedly masculine.

It was that bastard alpha's voice he realized. Not wanting to see Leon's face all too soon, Riku was just about to pass by when he caught what was being spoken.

"The only chance that we will be able to defeat them is in an ambush. They are simple men with swords and arrows. We will devour them with our teeth and claws."

"And the young ones?"

"I want you to take them past the place of farewell and retreat further until you hear from me. Ansem and his army are as likely to kill as to capture and none of the young one's should be exposed to that."

Riku stilled at the familiar name. Ansem was going to attack them? The last time he had seen that creepy man was when he had given them the mission that landed them in this mess in the first place. Ansem was not a man to be reasoned with as he was the type who formed unshakeable opinions and created facts out of thin air. He had a way of injecting his thoughts into others like poison laced with a ripping bite. If dark magic existed in any sense of the word then Ansem controlled it. Riku wouldn't mind stuffing his evil right back down the bastard's throat.

"We'll start preparing to leave now," Aerith assured her alpha. Riku could hear a shuffling sound that must have been her rising and heading towards the entrance. Riku took this as his cue to slip away.

Riku had to warn both Sora and Cloud, but he was still nervous about approaching Sora and possibly making things worse between them. He loved Sora, a feeling that he had not thought could touch him, yet this was the only thing that he was sure about. The future whatever it contained was a maze of empty space and Riku knew that he would have to tread carefully if he wanted to experience the rest of his life with the young werewolf.

"Riku, where have you been?"

Riku looked up to see Cloud descending the ladder that led up to the tree houses. He still appeared to be emotionally tired but looked in better shape than he had been previously. Riku ignored the question and waited until Cloud was on firm ground to tell him what he had overheard.

"Sora informed me about Ansem," Cloud said when Riku had finished. "I think that the pair of you should take off. I know it sounds cowardly, but Riku you have nothing to defend yourself with except for your own two hands and I don't want you back in Ansem's clutches."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind, and Sora…curse him, he's not just going to give up on his brother," Riku replied. "You knock a man out and I'll pick up his sword."

When Riku got it in to his head to do something then he would stick with it until he saw it through. Cloud knew this and sometimes even admired it, but this was not one of those times.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Riku asked half teasingly.

"No, I know you can," Cloud said. He knew that Riku could easily defend himself, but he had already lost one of his most valuable friends and if Riku were to… then he would be alone.

"Then, I see no problem," Riku shrugged. "Besides I can't really leave anyway. Whatever that bastard Leon did has tethered me to him like a ball on a string."

Cloud cursed, he had forgotten about that bond. There was so much to deal with and this complication brought down Riku's chance of surviving this battle. Would this bond cause Riku to die if Leon was killed or would his friend simply be released? He didn't want to think about what he would do if either of them died as much as he wouldn't mind helping Leon along. Why did Leon have to tangle everything up? Why couldn't he just sit and stay! Cloud swallowed down these thoughts knowing that they would only hinder his concentration on the now.

"Just be careful, alright? Leave the heroics to the actual hero," Cloud said. He attempted a smile and was rewarded with Riku crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Hero, huh?"Riku cracked a rare smile. "Who made you the hero?"

"The same person who made you the sidekick," Cloud replied.

Riku snorted, but the amusement in his eyes remained. Cloud reflected back on another occasion similar to this one. The only difference was that Roxas had been there. He searched his soul with the barest of touches trying to find the remains of his pain at Roxas's death and found that they were no longer as tender and open as they had been before. There was still emptiness, but Cloud knew that within time that it would fade. Killing Ansem would be his final duty in laying Roxas to rest.

Cloud wanted to ask Riku if he had forgiven himself for Roxas' death, but caught sight of Aerith approaching them. Her usually soft mouth was set in a tight line and she seemed to be walking like the earth was crumbling at her feet. Seeing Cloud's eyes shift, Riku spotted her just as her eyes locked on them. She gave an almost hesitant nod in greeting and Cloud returned it.

"A band of hunters are…"Aerith's paper thin voice trailed off.

"We know," Cloud said gently. He walked over to her and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "I promise you Aerith , this will not be the end of the pack. I won't let it!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's not going to let his pack fall to fucking pieces," Riku huffed. As always he lacked any real tact, but Cloud recognized the reason behind the words as clumsy as they were and his heart felt a drop of warmth. These words were an acceptance on Riku's part. They revealed that he well and truly cared for-if not all-then some of the pack members. If this was true than maybe Riku would stay if Cloud took up the reigns of Alpha.

"Then you are truly considering becoming Alpha?" Aerith asked. She seemed to regain a bit of color as she said these words and Cloud could barely keep the shock off his face at just how much she had been relying on his answer. He nodded his assent and released her shoulder.

"What must I do?"

"To become Alpha you must challenge his rule and give the reasons for doing so." She paused letting her words sink in. Cloud had reasons enough and said so.

"Then the two of you will shed your human skins and head for the place of farewell. There you will fight for the position of alpha until the death. Are you still willing?"

Cloud closed his eyes then said, "Yes, I am."

**Small Note: **

The next chapter will not come after a super long wait! In fact I'm working on it right now and hope to have it done within the next few weeks or even sooner! It will be all about the big battle and then some. ;) See you again in Chapter Sixteen: Living Ghosts.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	16. Living Ghosts

_Disclaimer: Status unchanged- I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters_

_Warnings: language, violence, character death, animal cruelty__Small Note: Well, events are finally falling into place._

_I want to give a BIG thank you to those who reviewed! (And those who read and enjoyed the story) And 8^O, there's almost 100 reviews! You are all so amazing!_

_DieChan- I didn't forget but it was close. Sorry, about the long hiatus! I hope to continue to the end this time! Only about two more chapters after this one._

_ChaosGarden- *accepts box of candles humbly and hands out tissues* I don't want to say too much about where Cloud's and Leon's relationship goes about they do have big scenes planned in the remaining chapters. =) Thank you for your kind words!_

_Kage Kitsune no yami- I hope that this chapter is the right pace for you! Lol!_

_Yuki- Thank you very much! Werewolves were always my favorite monsters so naturally I had to mix that somehow with my favorite fandom._

**Chapter Sixteen: Living Ghosts**

At first, he had thought that the worse part of the prison had been the shocking lack of light and the sound of the occasional drip of water from a place unseen. Yet, neither the prison's darkness nor madness had an inch on his cellmate.

"Ah, you poor puppy."

Axel had come to hate that voice despite the overlaying velvety seductive tone that it possessed. There was something mad there, something not quite right. He couldn't quite figure out either why or how, but he knew the owner of that voice would as easily snap his neck as he would blink his eerie eyes. Looking at those eyes had become one of the biggest regrets that Axel carried. If such a place was possible then whatever was behind the last gate of werewolf hell was confined in the depth of those eyes.

This man was like Naminè only the exact opposite of who she was. Instead of hell there was a promise of glorious light in her eyes. Where Naminè was the serene breeze on a peaceful day, this man was a ripping tornado. Axel missed her miserably, but more than that he was deeply worried about her. Hell, he was worried about everything. He didn't want to think about the worst case scenario, so he held on to the hope that she would bump into someone who would take care of her. Maybe, just maybe, she might find Roxas, and when Axel escaped from this wretched place he would meet up with them and then they would all live happily ever after.

"Hope is usually the last to go, but it will diminish and be extinguished like the rest. Personally, I never had much to do with hope. I prefer not to waste my time."

There is was again, that damned voice. Axel did his best to ignore it just like he was doing with its owner. It was hard though, especially since that voice seemed to form as smooth as silk in his mind. Using his memories as a shield, Axel conjured up Roxas's laughing face. Such innocence was held there. It almost felt wrong to think of Roxas while he was trapped here and keeping current company. Said company had an aura that Axel couldn't describe as a stench, but was defiantly consuming and had been one hell of a welcome when he had woken up in this prison. Axel found that he would rather smell the disease and piss that would normally inhabit this place rather than this aura of …death. Yes, that's what it was. His cellmate was the purest form of death.

"Who do you think of to keep you company? Hmm, the last person that was here often thought of his family until they became just another burden on his mind and chain around his heart."

Shut up, SHUT UP! Axel thought. He had almost howled the last word out loud, but the sound of treading feet echoed down the corridor. Someone was coming, the smell of death was too heavy in the air for him to pick up any other scent, but he was betting that it was the bastard who had knocked him out and brought him here. Axel growled, lifting his upper lip to reveal his teeth. The footsteps paused for a brief moment but then continued their stride. Rich dark laughter drowned out his growl as well as the hooded man's progress. Axel didn't dare turn his head towards the laughter knowing full well whose eyes he would meet over there.

"Not the usual guard," Axel's cellmate commented without any infliction in his tone. "Those hooded one's never speak to the lowly likes of you and I. They are under the belief that they are somehow superior."

The hooded man appeared, his imaged rippled with that of the bars. He was shorter than Axel had originally pictured. The easier to rip his neck off, Axel thought.

Held in the man's gloved hands was a ring of silver keys. With no sun to reflect their light they looked dull and yet held not only the key to freedom but also the promise of pain. The man hung them out of reach for a paw but within the reach of a hand.

Axel narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. The bastard wanted him to change from his wolf body into his human form. Probably to get him to spill information on the whereabouts of other werewolves, Axel realized. While Axel didn't even know any living werewolves, let alone where they resided, he sure as hell refused to transform into his more vulnerable skin.

Come on, and stick your hand through the bars, Axel thought. Only a coward would hide his face when his enemies were already locked up. It irritated Axel that such a wet pansy had set such a huge detour in his search for Roxas.

The cloaked man waited for a few minutes to see if Axel would react, but then withdrew taking the keys with him.

Silence descended with the human's departure, but Axel would have groaned if he knew it wouldn't give the other werewolf any satisfaction when the other spoke.

"Most regret not taking the chance to snatch that key when they must endure the torture that follows."

Whatever they have planned can't be worse than listening to him. Funny, that the werewolf hunter's greatest weapon against a werewolf was simply another werewolf, Axel thought bitterly.

"You are wise not to speak to me, little puppy. I shall only bring you despair."

-xxx-

Aerith and the children had packed for a journey. The children were too young to change without the guidance of the moon and so each held a pack that contained an extra pair of clothes as well as food and a water skin. They had looked rather forlorn as they said their goodbyes and best wishes to the older werewolves.

Riku realized that not even the children held much faith for their victory. If Riku was a werewolf he would have found the whole sending off rather disheartening. As Riku was not a werewolf, he found the whole scene rather pathetic. They didn't only lack faith with their Alpha but lacked faith within themselves as well. When Cloud became Alpha it would probably be the best thing that ever happened to the pack. That was an iffy 'when' though. Maybe it was more like an 'if'.

Riku didn't want to think of losing Cloud to the pack. It sounded selfish, but he wanted Cloud to just forget the werewolves. It could be just the three of them, Riku, Cloud, and Sora. He did not like to admit to these feelings. In a way it felt wrong. It was almost like he wanted things to be like they were before, but with Sora in Roxas' place. No, he didn't want that. Sora filled a different place in his heart than Roxas. Riku wanted Sora to be more than just a friend.

He could almost accept that Cloud was slipping into a new role. The change had slowly started to take place over time and while Riku had not been blind to it, he had chosen to over look it. Cloud belonged to the pack, and Riku knew that Cloud would strengthen it. As for his own part in this…if Cloud became Alpha then the bond that tied Riku to this pack would be broken. Riku had thought about leaving for so long and yet he hadn't even considered what he would do once he left.

Why would I leave? Riku asked himself. All the people that I love are here. Sora and Cloud. I may not belong to the pack but I belong to these people. This is why I'm fighting.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Sora observed.

Riku felt his mouth form a hesitant smile, and quickly concealed it. He had been afraid that Sora might be upset with him from their last conversation.

"I guess you could say that I'm eager for the fight," Riku said.

"Ah, I'm glad."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're on our side!"Sora smiled as he said this and Riku felt himself smiling in return all reservations forgotten.

"Afraid that my power and skill would overwhelm the pack?"Riku laughed. Secretly he was very flattered that Sora had that much faith in his abilities.

"Something like that," Sora hummed. "Though I was thinking more of your actual passion."

"My drive has nothing on yours." Riku said this light heartedly, but he meant it in all seriousness as well.

Sora must have caught on to that, because he shared a warm smile. His smile disappeared but a small blush swam onto his cheeks when he said, "I want to apologize for running away. I don't want to lose what we have together just because we don't see eye to eye regarding my brother."

Riku barely heard anything after 'what we have together'. Sora hadn't said friendship so did that mean… "What do we have together?"

Sora's blush worsened, and he tugged at his shirt collar with his fingers. The blush on his tanned skin really made him glow, and although he would deny it, Riku found himself blushing as well.

"Err… we have a special friendship," Sora murmured. "A friendship that is unique."

"Oh, really," Riku said and teasingly lifted his eyebrows in amusement.

"At least that is the way that I feel." Sora's blush was gone and in its place was a look that was something more private. Riku thought that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest if he did not do something crazy like pull Sora's face closer and give him a kiss.

"Riku! Sora! We're leaving!"

Sora jumped at Cloud's shout and Riku grumbled. A few paces away Cloud beckoned for them to follow. Behind Cloud the other werewolves were already moving to their positions. Time was of the essence and the pack had to utilize it to their best advantage.

Before Sora turned to follow Cloud, Riku reached out and gently touched his wrist. He had so much to say, but the moment was gone and in its place was the rising tide of determination and concentration needed to win this war.

"I have something I need to tell you," Riku said.

Sora looked taken aback and there was something in his eyes that Riku didn't understand. When Sora spoke his voice sounded chipper but that look in his eyes spoke of something that was far from it. "Tell me after the battle is over. I-I need to tell you something as well."

Riku nodded his consent and said, "Then let's go."

-xxx-

The first sounds that Naminè was alerted to were the trampling of hooves and the clank of metal. The clatter brought to mind a gang of bandits, and when she discovered the source she found that her conclusion was not off the mark.

Naminè slipped closer to the noise to catch a glimpse of those who were making it. What she encountered was a small army and she was glad that she had chosen to stay hidden. There were a few men on horses, but most traveled using their own two feet. Many of the men carried swords, but there were a few with axes and bows. They did not speak or joke like comradely men at arms instead they were jarringly silent. Their eyes were shadowed and their jaws were slack. They looked like marching toy soldiers without any wills of their own.

The men riding the black horses were just as mysterious. They wore full body cloaks with hoods down so low that she could not catch a glimpse of their faces. Naminè knew that they were the obvious leaders, but they seemed just as dull and lifeless as their soldiers.

Human instinct told her to flee as far from this band as she could, but her natural instinct told her that she must follow them. It was the same instinct she had felt when meeting Setzer, Ollete, and Axel. It was a calling and something that she could not ignore. She felt for the first time a glimmer of hope and knew that if she were to ever reunite with Axel again it would be by tailing this army. Naminè ghosted along beside the band of men taking care not to be heard or seen. She would follow them and complete the next part of her destiny.

-xxx-

It was evening with the promise of a cloudless night. The members of the pack who were strong enough to transform without the need of the moon were all in position and awaiting their Alpha's signal. They formed a hidden semi-circle that would snap together like the jaws of a wolf when called to attack.

Riku was beside him with a small carving dagger clutched in his right hand. Cid had given it to Riku along with a few words that Cloud did not quite catch. Cloud felt a little better knowing that Riku wouldn't be going into battle totally weaponless. He wanted to tell Riku to stay close so that he could keep an eye on him, but knew that doing so would be pointless. Riku did not take kindly to being coddled especially in the midst of a fight as he enjoyed the conflict.

It was a lingering sentiment from the abuse he had suffered from his father. When they had first taken off and hired themselves out as mercenaries, Cloud had been surprised at how much enjoyment Riku had gotten from taking down roadside bandits. He had asked Riku why and his friend had explained that when he was fighting he was able to release all of his conflicting emotions towards his father. It was a mix of Riku proving his own strength to his father and of finally being able to own himself.

"What do you think Roxas would think of us now?" Riku asked quietly.

Cloud was surprised that Riku had asked such a question, but then knew that he shouldn't be. Riku was finally growing to be the person he should have been without his father's or Ansem's influence. It was about time, Cloud thought smiling. He turned to Riku and said, "I like to think that he would be proud of us, and that if he were here now that he would be fighting right alongside us to protect this pack."

"To protect the pack…"Riku repeated thoughtfully.

"Out of all of us he was the most controlled by his passion and loyalty. He might not of been the sharpest, but his heart was definitely the biggest," Cloud finished.

"Yeah, he was pretty thickheaded and stubborn to boot," Riku agreed and despite his words his tone was almost kindly as if remembering a fond memory.

It was then that Cloud could feel Ansem approaching. It was like a forgotten shadow tightening the grip on his heart. The impression that Ansem had left inside him may have faded, but would never be completely terminated until Ansem's will was gone. He knew that Riku had to be experiencing a similar reaction to Ansem's approach when he saw his friend's eyes tighten. For Cloud, this was just another reason why he would personally see to Ansem's death.

He could see them now. Hear the uneasy neighing of the black horses.

Cloud called his wolf to the surface and felt it overwhelm his senses until it ruptured forth into a clear sensation of freedom. Cloud would have been more amused at Riku's reaction to his transformation if Ansem's stench had not been so close.

A rippling howl punctured the hold on Cloud's abating restraint. It was Leon's signal. Leon. His time for confrontation would come but there would be more time to think on that later.

For now it was Ansem. Cloud narrowed his eyes on his target and with a growl he dove out of cover and charged straight towards Ansem.

-xxx-

At first, Sora had been worried that he would not be able to push his thoughts away in order to concentrate on the fight. He was worried for his brother for multiple reasons as always, and the fact that the pack was starting to really question his brother's rule didn't come as so much as a surprise as it concerned him. There had been unrest in the pack before news of Ansem's advancement had reached them, but it seemed as if Ansem's threat and his brother's reaction to it had jarred the pack one too many times. What if somebody challenged Leon's rights to Alpha?

It wasn't just his brother that Sora was worried about. He had tried to get a glimpse of Riku after everyone had fell into their assigned place, but was unable to catch sight of him. Sora hoped that Riku would stay close to Cloud, and that his advantage of being human would make the coming army hesitate when confronting him.

Ah, Riku, Sora thought. I know what you want to say to me but I can't let you. Not until I tell you the truth. The truth was something that Sora hated to think about, and even though he had mentioned and even intended to tell Riku about it did not make it any easier to stomach. Speaking of his parents was difficult, and he felt that speaking to Riku about his parents was impossible. He was so afraid that Riku would look at him the same way Leon did. It terrified him to picture what Riku's face would look like directed towards him when contorted with disgust at learning what Sora had done.

The sharp stench of silver bless fully cleared his head. Sora peered through the brush and felt his hands tingling at the sight of the army of werewolf killers and their cloaked leaders atop black steeds. The horses seemed to be on edge, but otherwise acted strangely obedient. Usually the smell of werewolves spooked horses much worse than this. Sora was surprised that they had not thrown their riders.

Dark magic, Sora thought grimly. Knowing that Leon would soon be pressed to give the signal, Sora summoned his wolf. It was painful, but Sora had been expecting that. His wolf was filled with rage at being denied the change during the full moon and tore out of its deep reserve to consume his body. Sora let out a gasp as the wolf's heat engulfed him and burst apart his body into that of his other form.

The first thing he felt was sweet liberation and stopped the shaking that had taken hold of his body. Sora was glad that it was not the full moon when he allowed this release because he knew that the transformation would have been twice as painful. He was glad though that he was able to transform into a wolf so that he would be able to fight. The feeling may not have been as fulfilling as changing from the full moon but at least he was able to set his wolf free.

The all too familiar howl of his brother broke through the anticipation. He saw Leon blast out of cover to his right. The large brown wolf dove towards the startled, first casualty of the battle and snapped his jaws around the werewolf hunter's neck.

Sora pounded out between his own cover and charged at a scared man who was reaching to pull his sword from its scabbard. They collided and Sora leaped to take down the man who had stood beside the first.

The battle was utter chaos and Sora barked almost hungrily as he skipped away from a flying sword. The smell of blood and flesh tried to call more of his wolfish instincts out to play, and Sora did his best to surpass them in order to keep control on his mind and an eye out for those companions who might be in danger.

Sora caught sight of Riku swinging a stolen silver axe into the guts of his attacker before being occupied in his own battle once more. He did not fell this killer as quick as he had the rest and had to dance back a few steps in order to keep his head.

He heard his brother howl again, and turned towards the noise. Leon was engaged in his own battle between three men. He grabbed one man's hand in his jaws and pulled him towards the ground which successfully tripped the second attacker's assault.

Sora bounded over to help Leon who was already moving on to another target, but Sora was almost trampled by a horse. He jerked back and growled at the rider, but the cloaked man only had eyes for his brother. The werewolf hunter dug his heels into the horse and charged towards Leon.

Sora belted after him and nipped at the joints of the horse's back legs until he could get a good enough reach to clamp his teeth firmly on the leg. The horse screamed and staggered before it collided heavily onto the ground. Its cloaked rider used the momentum of the fall to push off and avoid his own crash landing. Sora ducked to the side to avoid the horse crushing him then he dove towards the rider who had hit the earth hard on his knees. Sora went for the neck thinking to end the cloaked rider swiftly, but the hunter shifted suddenly. The cloaked man swept his silver sword low, aiming to take off one of Sora's legs. Sora sharply twisted away, but he still felt the sword connect.

As Sora backed away he could not suppress a little whimper when he put his weight on his left front leg. It was deep, but Sora was thankful that the blade had not taken his whole leg off.

"Your evil will be destroyed here," the man whispered fiercely.

Sora couldn't see the hunter's face but he could feel the heat from the man's glare. He snarled and made sure that his opponent got a good glimpse of his teeth. The cloaked man hesitated and that was all Sora needed to spring in for another attack.

His leap was awkward and sent a spike of pain running up his leg. The cloaked man dodged Sora's rather clumsy attack and parried with a slash of his own. Sora darted away but in doing so put so much pressure on his leg that it collapsed.

I have to get up, Sora thought desperately, but before he could lift himself up he heard the singing of the sword as it cut down towards his throat.

-xxx-

The shadow clutching at his heart led him straight to Ansem. Cloud had no doubt that the cloaked man who he was rapidly closing in on was Ansem. Feeling someone approaching on his right, Cloud peeked out of the corner of his eyes and spotted Leon. When the other werewolf caught up to him, Cloud felt an unnamable emotion run down his spine. This was the closest distance that he and Leon had been in ever since the trial. It unnerved him but oddly having Leon by his side made him feel safe.

The pair of them raced towards Ansem who drove his sword across the belly of a dark brown wolf. Tifa. The name came to him as he watched her fall. Beside him, Leon let out a growl. This caught Ansem's attention, and he turned his midnight colored horse so that he faced them head on.

"You've been a very bad little mutt," Ansem said. He used a tone that one would use to praise their child or congratulate their friend. It was so out of place that Cloud was reminded of how insane Ansem could be and he wondered why he had never noticed before.

Leon sped up and jumped for Ansem's neck. Laughing, Ansem kicked him back to the ground and then tried to trample him beneath his horse's hooves. Luckily, Leon had landed on his paws and was able to vault away.

With Ansem's attention on Leon, Cloud made his own attempt to bring the werewolf hunter down. He leaped and felt like he was flying. Below him almost as if they were in another world, Leon and Ansem fought out their deadly dance. Cloud's trance was broken the second that had him colliding with Ansem. The force slammed the bastard to the ground with Cloud on top of him and pinning him down. Cloud's muscles seized at being used to such an extent. Any normal human would have had the wind knocked out of them, but Ansem appeared unfazed by the fall and tried to take a stab at Cloud's underside. Cloud bounded off of Ansem narrowly being gutted.

Ansem used the distraction to jump to his feet and nab a hidden dagger somewhere on his person. His hood had fallen, revealing gold eyes consumed in malice.

"I know you," Ansem said. Cloud merely growled in return, and joined Leon who had started to circle the evil man. "You've changed quite a lot since I last saw you."

Cloud ignored these words even though the darkness that this man had pricked his heart with demanded that he do otherwise. He continued to pace looking for an opening.

"I would almost call you unrecognizable. You have been contorted into such a vile creature." Ansem's voice was unnaturally calm and it unnerved Cloud to listen to it. While Cloud had stayed silent, Leon snarled. "Has your silver haired friend been tainted as well? I'll make sure that he will also fall to my power!"

Ansem struck out at Cloud as he punctuated his last word. Cloud dipped low and rolled beneath the silver blade which was close enough to him that it tickled the ends of his fur. Cloud's muscles protested but he knew that slowing down would mean death.

Leon rushed at Ansem, and the man spun using his sword to drive the alpha wolf back. Leon charged Ansem again as if to rip off his arm. The gold-eyed man drove his dagger down in an attempt to sever Leon's head from his body. The brown wolf abruptly changed his course and rolled out of the dagger's reach.

Cloud dove at Ansem's chest leaving his vulnerable belly exposed, but trusting that Leon would keep Ansem's attention.

The Mother moon must have been smiling down on Cloud for he reached his target, and tore open Ansem's chest with his claws. He then buried his head in the fleshy cavity to wrench out Ansem's heart.

Ansem's eyes widened in disbelief, and he uttered a grabbled word through the blood seeping from his mouth, "Seph..i…roth."

Ansem had tricked them and by falling for his lies they had been poisoned by him. In his last dying breath, Ansem took with him the final traces of his decaying power. Cloud felt like the poison was being sucked out of him and he could almost hear a sigh in the air as Ansem's power completely departed the others who it had touched.

This was Cloud's last gift to Roxas. His friend's spirit could now finally rest in peace. He did not smile, but he felt a brief moment of content.

Farewell Roxas, Cloud whispered to the setting sun.

-xxx-

Riku blocked an incoming sword with the head of his axe and then sharply kneed his opponent in the stomach. He brought down his axe in a diagonal cut that sent his attacker stumbling.

Riku had tried tailing Cloud, but his wolf friend had been able to dip and weave between the soldiers in a way that Riku could not.

There was an all too familiar and unwelcome shadow that had slowly risen to choke Riku's heart. He had thought this darkness had disappeared but it had hid only to reveal itself when he was once more in Ansem's presence.

He searched for Ansem desiring nothing more than to hack that creepy man's head off his fucking neck, but he saw something that made him pause and sucked his desire right out of him.

A small brown wolf was sprawled on the ground with one of its front legs bloody and laying crookedly under him. The werewolf struggled to get to his feet and only stumbled for his efforts. The man who had done this raised his silver sword above his head and was about to deliver the final blow.

"Sora!" Riku screamed and was thankful that his body moved faster than his mind. He did not remember moving but one instant he had been frozen still and in the next he crashed his shoulder into the bastards back. The cloaked man gave a pained grunt and barely evaded the crushing blow of Riku's axe.

That was when Riku felt it. The clawed fingers that had seized his heart let go. Ansem's shadow had been sucked out of him. Riku's breath hitched as his heart felt somewhat emptier.. no it was lighter.

Riku was not the only one to feel the sudden disorientation. All of Ansem's soldiers seemed to pause as if they too felt something disappearing. Sora's attacker staggered and Riku used the unexpected distraction to his advantage. Riku lurched tackling the cloaked man to the ground. Riku's grip on the handle of his axe tightened and he raised it ready to strike.

The throw had knocked back the werewolf hunter's hood exposing the man's youthful face and spiky blond hair. Eyes wide, Riku froze the killing blow mid-motion.

"Roxas?"

/

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Wow, I can't believe I'm going to say this: there are only two more chapters left as a minimum and three as a max! Yeah! I'm so excited! Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_Next chapter is Chapter Seventeen: What Lies between Brothers! See you then!_


	17. What Lies Between Brothers

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Warnings: language, character death

Author's Note: Can it be? Yes, it is chapter 17. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love every one of them! And for those curious as to why Leon and Sora don't get along well…

**Chapter Seventeen: What Lies Between Brothers**

"_Roxas!" _

_ On hearing his name, Roxas quickly shoved the rest of the bread in his mouth. He had been planning to savoir the taste, but it seemed Cloud had gotten back sooner than expected, and Roxas did not want to share his hard won treat. _

"_Roxas! Come out I have a surprise for you!"_

_The promise of a surprise just for him had Roxas feeling slightly guilty (his stomach however did not share this guilt) for scarfing down the stolen bread without offering some to Cloud. With a smile that could light the sun, Roxas crawled out of the shelter of a rusted mine cart, and picked his way through the pile of junk to reach the other blond haired boy. He skidded to a halt however when he saw that Cloud was not alone._

"_Ah, there you are," Cloud called out to him. He waved a hand beckoning Roxas closer, and cautiously Roxas complied. The younger felt his previous excitement about the promised surprise somewhat stifled when he realized that it must be the boy standing next to Cloud._

_The boy's guarded eyes were hidden under a tuff of silver bangs and his arms were crossed like he wasn't quite comfortable or happy to be there. His face was pinched as if he was trying to ward of some smell, and Roxas remembered belatedly that he and Cloud did live in a junk yard. Roxas supposed that he didn't smell any better than his surroundings as he hated baths unlike Cloud. _

"_Roxas, this is Riku," Cloud said. He smiled at Riku in a way that Roxas had only seen directed at him and he felt a pang of jealousy. "Riku's just like us! He doesn't have a home either."_

_Roxas childishly disagreed with this thinking that he and Cloud had done an alright job at making this place their home even if it was just filled with the town's unwanted and discarded rubbish. It had been just him and Cloud since he could remember and secretly Roxas believed that they were brothers. He did not want some other kid coming in and messing everything up. _

"_I don't like him! He can't stay," Roxas exclaimed. Cloud's mouth fell open in surprise and there was hurt in his eyes like he had been the one insulted instead. Suddenly, feeling rather foolish, Roxas scurried back under the mine cart._

_Had he made Cloud mad? Would Cloud leave him and go off with that Riku kid? Roxas felt his eyes leaking and discovered that he was crying. _

_It was then that he heard someone coming. Roxas furiously wiped the tears from his eyes as a polite metallic knock vibrated his hiding spot. Cloud hadn't left after all!_

"_Come on Roxas," Cloud assured him. "You'll see. He's really nice." Roxas didn't respond. "He has nowhere else to go, Roxas."_

"_What about his other friends?" Roxas replied rather sullenly._

"_He doesn't have any," Cloud told him sadly. "His father wouldn't let him."_

_The strange boy didn't have any other friends? Roxas was amazed and felt a little wretched. He hadn't been very nice to him back there. Maybe what Cloud said was true. The older boy had never lied to him before. Besides it could be fun, Roxas thought. He would make Riku his friend and then everything would be all right!_

"_Then he can be our friend," Roxas alleged. Cloud agreed with him and Roxas happily with his new mindset crept out under the mine cart once again._

"_Now go and apologize to him," Cloud instructed with a light tap on the back. Roxas was thrilled to see that happy smile that he had been so jealous of earlier directed at him._

_Roxas nodded to Cloud and ran back to find Riku with renewed hope. Their future looked so bright now! Riku was standing where they had left him looking as if he felt very out of place. Roxas approached him, and gave Riku his friendliest smile. _

"_Let's be friends," Roxas said and held out his hand for Riku to shake._

_Riku looked at the hand and recoiled. "I don't want to be friends with a dingy nobody who stinks like a dirty diaper."_

_Roxas snapped his hand back, and scowled at the other boy. Riku was looking down at him with a dark frown of his own. Cloud was wrong. This boy wasn't nice at all!_

"_I won't forgive you," Roxas cried, and much to Riku's surprise he leapt at him knocking the pair of them into the mud._

-xxx-

"Roxas?"

Riku lowered his axe letting it fall uselessly to the ground. He dared not blink in case doing so would break this dream. Riku's mind was racing trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"You're alive?" Riku asked addressing himself as much as the other.

Roxas was alive? Impossible this couldn't be right, but…

The young man was breathing heavily. His eyes were clouded and Riku wasn't sure if he could actually distinguish him from the rest of the world.

Riku unwittingly reached out a hand to touch the soft blonde hair. He half expected that his hand would go through it even though he knew that he had previously been able to knock him to the ground.

Before his hand made contact, the man scooted out of reach. The clouded look remained in his eyes but there were other emotions that Riku recognized that were there as well, and chief among them was disbelief and fear.

"You're a nightmare sent by the monster that killed you!" The blond whispered, and Riku was all but hit with the desperate strength of certainty that vibrated in Roxas' voice. Riku recognized the danger of this situation just before he saw Roxas veering his sword to take off his head. Riku seized his fallen axe and parried the blow that had come just an inch from killing him. The impact sent the axe spiraling out of his hand.

The sword gleamed from the light of the dying sun, and Riku understood that this person was no longer Roxas and wondered if it had ever been his friend in the first place. This was Ansem's doing. It had to be. Seeing Roxas alive and fighting him as well was just one final deception prepared by that fucking bastard. The memory of Roxas didn't deserve this!

Riku screamed and using all his rage he struck the lingering sentiment with his fist. His knuckles burned, but the satisfying blow had knocked the imposter's head back. Riku had expected Roxas' doppelganger to come at him again with the sword. Instead it backed away a few steps and then turned and made a full out run in the direction from which Ansem and his army had come.

Riku sprinted after it. He needed to put an end to Ansem's lies. He had to. The pain that he had felt ever since Roxas died burst forth, and all Riku could do was run after a mere shadow of his friend.

A familiar tug reminded him of the cursed bond that fucking Leon had latched to him. He could go no further. He wanted to destroy that fake so bad, even though he knew that the ghost of his friend would haunt him forever if he did.

Seething, Riku watched as the blond head disappeared from view.

-xxx-

What was left of Ansem's army had fled back to the hell in which they belonged. As for the pack, there were a few fallen bodies and Cloud hoped it was nobody that he had come to really know.

Somehow they had done the impossible and won this fight. Ansem's death had freed his army of his influence. Without his blinding order for obedience those men had retreated. Cloud couldn't guess how much they would remember their time under Ansem's control and he also wondered how much of their mind would still be intact. Cloud had felt a slight numbing snap in his own mind and knew he and Riku were lucky to have distanced themselves from Ansem's control when they did. If they hadn't then they might have lost some of their sanity with his death.

Cloud dropped the heart and thought it looked rather small and pathetic lying alone in the dirt. He shifted back to his human body and felt a weary tug on his muscles as he did so. Once more, he observed the shriveling heart and for a second he considered crushing it with his foot.

"In some packs it is tradition for the victor to eat the heart of his enemy," Leon said. He had also changed back into his human form and Cloud felt an unwelcome tightness in his chest just looking at him.

"Are you suggesting I eat it?" Cloud asked as he once again captured the heart in his hand.

"The custom only applies to the alpha." Leon looked at the heart, frowned and then said, "A heart that comes from such a man must be tainted …"

Leon's words trailed off, and if Cloud's eyes had not been scrunched shut then he would have had the satisfaction of seeing Leon's eyes widen. As it was, Cloud knocked back his head and suddenly shoved Ansem's heart in to his mouth knowing that it was either now or never.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, but the bewilderment had worn off into understanding between Cloud's swallow and before his reply.

"I challenge you," Cloud said despite having to fight against his instinct to gag. His voice was choked, his teeth red, and out of the corners of his mouth Ansem's heart blood escaped and slid down to his chin. It had been hard to say the first time, but Cloud uttered his challenge again not knowing if the difficulty he found in saying these words came from more than just having eaten Ansem's heart.

"Under what grounds?" Leon whispered.

Fearing what he might find there, Cloud had to force himself to look Leon straight in the eyes. He did his best not to flinch at the raw emotion he saw there. Those grey eyes held the pain of betrayal and if Cloud had ever doubted Leon's love for him then he didn't now.

The wolves that had been yipping joyously at having won the battle stilled and advanced towards their alpha and his challenger. Werewolves wearing both forms circled the pair.

"Faulty judgment impaired by your own emotional involvement on multiple accounts," Cloud said. His words were clear despite the lump in his throat. Feeling something sticky on his chin, Cloud wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"You don't want to do this," Leon spoke steadily. Cloud knew that Leon was granting him this last chance to back out, but he had already made up his mind.

"Yes, I do." With these words Cloud watched the softness in Leon's eyes harden. This stony look was one that Leon reserved for Sora, and despite his best efforts, Cloud felt some of his resolve weaken to regret. "We are lucky to have won this battle. If Ansem hadn't controlled so much of his men's minds then we would have been devastated. Your fear and hatred of Ansem blindly guided you to lead this pack into battle without much thought of the heavy sacrifice it might have required. This same blindness has caused you to warrant in inexcusable behavior towards members of the pack most notably your brother who you do not even recognize. A pack is a family and its members should n-"

"A family, huh?" Leon shook his head. Rage contorted his body making his actions sharp and precise. "You speak of that which you do not know!"

Leon's words landed heavily in the air, and Cloud was suddenly aware of Riku standing next to him and Sora standing across from him. The younger werewolf whom was in human form as well had not joined the pack in their circle. Instead, cradling a bloody hand, Sora stood on the outside.

Leon followed Cloud's gaze and his eyes landed on his brother. He clenched his fists and then looked back at Cloud. "You believe that I am the 'bad guy'? That I'm just torturing some innocent?"

"He's your brother! I can't believe that someone could do what you have done to their own family."

"Why should I act nicely to the murderer of my parents?"

"The…what?"

"You heard me! He killed them! His hands are stained with their blood, and even now I can still see the look in their eyes as they realized that they were…"

Cloud glanced over Leon's shoulder when Sora flinched violently at his brother's words. Horror was shining in Sora's eyes, and he stuttered, "I-I…needed to…" Sora's mouth clamped shut when he noticed Riku standing beside Cloud.

"Riku, I…", but Sora could not finish and he took a step back then ran for the cover in the dense forest.

-xxx-

Sora ran with a heart that felt like it was a heavy burning weight. He had no destination, but his mind was too focused on what had happened to actually lead him anywhere.

"_Why should I act nicely to the murderer of my parents?"_

"_He killed them!"_

To hear those words spoken out loud by his brother cut open the scars that Sora had tried so desperately to hide. And Riku had heard them! 'He knows…now he knows my greatest sin.' Sora couldn't face Riku not when he knew what Sora had done. 'Riku hates me, Sora concluded, 'and now I have lost the one true friend that I have.' All the time that they spent together would amount only to memories with no hope of future moments. Time with Riku had been so precious and now…

'Leon. Ansem may have used pain, and torture, but it wasn't he who defeated you all those long years ago. It was me, and my betrayal. I am the cause of your sleepless nights when your cry out in terror. In every dream it is me who you try to prevent from killing our parents, and still I hope that one day my brother would forgive me. I have tried everything…except," and here Sora paused not only his mind but his feet as well. So profound was this thought to him that he uttered it out loud. "Except I always run away."

"SORA!"

On hearing his name, Sora still engulfed in his own thoughts looked over his shoulder, and gasped. He gasped not because at that very same instant his toe caught on a jutted out stone nor did he gasp when his fall was caught by shallow water.

Running up behind him was Riku!

Riku stopped beside Sora who still lay sprawled on the ground. He was panting hard, but offered Sora a hand up anyway. Sora felt a second of awe that Riku had kept up with him while he had been running, but it was quickly overwhelmed by both confusion and an embarrassing large swell of hope.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and let the other haul him to his feet. He took in those aqua green eyes, and for the first time Sora saw the depth of the love that was ignited in them. Despite Riku now knowing what Sora had done he still loved him. Despite all of Riku's attempts to keep it cool, Sora knew that the other loved him, but it wasn't until now that he realized just how much.

Sora owed it to Riku to tell him the truth although he could not tell the whole story. Riku would only get that if he asked Leon, so he would have to make do with Sora's own speculations on what his brother had been thinking.

"I have to tell you what happened, and if you decide that you can't look past what I did then I will accept your choice," Sora explained to both Riku and himself. He knew that he had to stop running away even if it hurt. Even if Riku would only see him as a murderer.

"Before I was a werewolf and before Leon was one too. There was a happy family. A loving mother, a hard working father, and the best big brother a boy could ever have. They all belonged to me, but now only in my memory. Their happiness only lasted so long. Leon, he left. I don't know why. He just gets restless sometimes and I think he wanted to go somewhere where he could really grow. While he was gone I fell ill and my parents became… old. I was dying and this changed them. With Leon gone and me slowly fading away, my parents became listless.

"I believed that if Leon came back home that everything would be right again. I remember thinking that if he were here our family would be fixed and that this rut we had tumbled into would be erased. I thought it couldn't get worse than this, but you know what they say…"

_His ragged coughing disturbed his parent's sleep. He could see it in the hollows of their sunken eyes. Sora tried his best to muffle his cough beneath his blankets, but his fits wrecked his wasting body. Pain was everywhere. It flared with every movement he made and every breath that he breathed. It felt like he was drowning from the inside out._

_A shuffle of footfalls alerted him to his mother's presence. She cupped his cheek gently in her hand, but did not smile. Sora had not seen her smile in weeks. Only an ever thinning line replaced it. _

"_Let's list the things we are thankful for today," Sora's mother said. _

_Sora looked into the depths of her eyes and saw a light dying. He used to like this game when he was little, but now it had become something twisted. His mother would start everyday saying this, but her hope had dried up and so had the game. He didn't want to play, but he told her in a paper thin voice, "Number one: You're walking again."_

"_Yes, on a crooked leg," his mother said bitterly._

"_Number two: the rain stopped." _

"_The wind still rages."_

"_Three…" Sora began already knowing that it was hopeless. There was nothing that his mother could not find fault in nowadays. "Number three is I'm alive."_

"_Yes," Sora's mother said simply. She removed her hand from his cheek and moved away from the side of his bed and limp towards the window._

_Sora felt that trembling urge to cough again seize his throat. He struggled against it trying to hold back the sharp pain that he knew it would bring but he was overwhelmed. When the trembling in his shoulders ceased and the house grew quiet, Sora looked down at the hand that he had used to cover his mouth. There, running down the lines of his palm was blood. This was new. Sora glanced towards his mother to see if she had seen, and was reassured to find that her eyes were still trained out the window. Sora wiped his hand off underneath the blanket, and tried to block the building panic climbing higher in his chest._

"_Sora!"_

_Sora's eyes whipped back to his mother. Had she seen the blood? _

_No._

"_Sora! It's Leon! He's here!"_

"_Leon," Sora repeated his mother. He had hoped for so long…_

_Sora's mother ran towards the door and wrenched it open. A second later a dirty form dashed into her open arms and she enveloped him there. The person lifted their dirt stained face and their stormy eyes pierced Sora._

"I wanted so badly to believe that this person was my brother that when he finally did arrive I could not believe that it was him," Sora shook his head, and his lips trembled. "And those eyes. Even after I accepted that the man who came through the door was my brother, I knew that he was also somebody else."

"The wolf?" Riku offered.

"No, well yes and no. It was more than the wolf. His eyes reflected the torture Ansem had done to him and the surge of spent adrenaline for freedom. What I saw there was something raw, something wild. Not the wolf, but something that had been dormant in Leon all along.

"My brother blacked out in my mother's arms, and she called for my father. Between the three of us we got him inside the house, washed the muck off his skin and in his hair, and wrapped him in loads of blankets. After three anxious days of he woke up. It was on that third day that my condition took a turn for the worse. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move, and even if I would have wanted to I had no strength to. I hovered in and out of consciousness.

"As for what happened next, I can only speculate. I had become so delirious that I can only recall bits and pieces. I came so close to dying that night and I would have except that Leon woke up. I remember hearing his voice but I couldn't make out all of what was being said. I know he spoke my name and I tried so hard to swim out of the darkness that was pulling me deeper and deeper.

"The rest of that night was a twister of sensations. The sound of my brother's voice, a scream…my mother's for that I am certain, and then the darkness that had swallowed me burst into white sweltering pain. This next part is very hard for me to…"

Riku gripped Sora's hand in his own. Sora stared at their hands locked together no linked. If there was anyone to tell his story to it would be Riku. It must be Riku.

Sora took a breath and continued on. "Things might have been different if that third night had not been the full moon. My parents might still be alive, but the Mother moon, she sped up Leon's recovery and I can only guess that what he did was to save me and preserve our family. When he transformed he bit me. After that white pain, I was once again dragged back into darkness, but this void was different. It was filled with hunger, and madness.

"I slaughtered them. I can't remember it, but I know," Sora shuttered. '_I could taste their blood between my teeth, smell their shock, their fear, their horror.' "_On the verge of my death, my wolf was born and it brought with it the chaos that had wrecked my body. During my first transformation, I was dead and the wolf was the only living thing running my body."

"A pure wolf," Riku stated, and Sora wished that Riku wasn't so good at hiding his emotions.

"My only memory of that night was when I was torn away from the darkness, and opened my eyes to the fading moonlight. To survive the wolf pulled me from my death.

"And my parents were the sacrifice," Sora concluded. The end of Sora's tale was met with silence. Sora did not dare to look Riku in the eyes for fear of what he might see there. Instead he concentrated on their connected hands and tried to take it as a good sign that Riku had not pulled his hand away in disgust.

"You're both wrong," Riku told him breaking the silence that Sora both needed and dreaded.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You and your brother have it wrong," Riku pulled his hand out of Sora's and for a split second Sora's heart plummeted. In the next instant Riku pulled him into a tight hug that sent Sora's mind and heart into confusion. "Sora, it's not your fault. You had no idea what was happening. You weren't in control. Don't you see? You said it yourself, it was the wolf."

"They still died because of me!"

"No, they died due to matters completely out of your hands," Riku told Sora in a steady and even voice. Sora realized that his own voice was starting to sound hysterical, and he was both angry at himself and embarrassed by it. "Sora, I promise you that your past will not keep me out of your future as long as you still want me there."

"Riku…" Sora could not get the rest of his words out as he suddenly found himself awash in tears. He cried loudly and his whole body trembled.

-xxx-

Cloud sat a good bit of distance away from the weeping pair, but not so far that he couldn't hear everything that was said. He felt tears in his own eyes, and let them fall freely.

He was so proud of Riku. The boy had really grown into a man. A better man than what both his father and Ansem had tried to mold him to be. Somehow, Riku had become fully human, and Sora…

Cloud frowned. Riku was right. Sora was not to be blamed for the death of his parents. How a person could carry Sora's burden and still be able to smile Cloud would never know, but he was grateful. Thankful even, that the two of them had found each other.

As for Leon…

-xxx-

Namine had not been able to watch the battle. The anticipated violence was too much for her to handle, and before the battle began she hid herself out of sight and up a tree.

'_If only Axel could see me now',_ she thought. '_He would be so furious with me for being in the midst of this battle.'_

She was tired, but she dared not fall asleep. Namine kept up a silent vigil, praying that she would go unnoticed until the battles end and she could climb down again.

The sounds of a skirmish nearing her tree caused Namine to tense. A brown wolf dashed into sight followed by two men swinging dangerous swords. Namine covered her mouth with her hand less to stifle sound and more as a nervous reaction.

The brown wolf and the men attacked and dodged each other's advances. The wolf was fast, but wounded and slowing down. Faces empty of emotion, the men were gaining the advantage. She heard the wolf cry out, and couldn't stop herself from looking. The wounded wolf took a step forward as if it were going to deliver one final blow when it collapsed and transformed into a woman. She lay their defenseless and exposed to further grief.

'_I have to do something,' _she thought. If she didn't then the wolf below would die. Namine carefully opened up her nap sack and took out a precious pear from her dwindling supply.

'_Setzer, don't let me miss!'_

With all of her strength Namine hurled the pear at the man's unprotected head. Her pear hit its target and the man comically froze and then dropped. The other man looked around in confusion until he noticed the pear. He bent to pick it up when his body convulsed.

It was like something was being purged out of him, but both his mind and body could not take it. The man threw up and then ran away.

Namine scaled down the tree and hurried over to where the brown haired woman lay panting heavily. With a mother's care, Namine brushed the hair out of the woman's face. She looked at the wound in the woman's side and knew that it was fatal.

"Who are you?"

Namine's eyes shifted back to the woman's face, and was felt her heart clench at the way the brown eyes were clouding over.

"I'm Namine," she told the woman. "It's funny. You're not the first werewolf to die in my arms." Namine was surprised to find tears slipping down her cheeks, and she blocked the image of Setzer dying from her mind. She closed her eyes and rubbed the tears from her face.

For the briefest second after she opened them she did not see the brown haired women, but a red haired young man. Was Axel in trouble? Namine blinked and reality was once again restored.

"I'll finally be joining them," the brown haired woman choked.

"Joining who?" Namine asked gently.

"My pack. Marluxia, Demyx, and Axel."

Namine blinked in surprise at hearing the name of her loved one from this dying woman's lips. Could they be one and the same? Was this woman Axel's Tifa? Namine felt as if she should say something. Tell this woman that Axel was alive.

"I've seen you before." Tifa's fingers twitched as if she were trying to lift her arm and Namine lifted Tifa's hand up to her cheek. "Once every month you smile down on me like a goddess of the moon."

'_Yes,'_ Namine thought '_that sounds right.'_

Namine stayed with Tifa long after her soul had passed. She was not strong enough to give the body a proper burial, but she knew that there would be others searching for it soon.

The unnatural rustling of leaves alerted Namine to the approaching of another stranger. She saw that the figure that was crashing through the woods would not intersect with her at this point and so she stayed still and silent…but the stranger running at full speed in the direction that she had come from looked hauntingly familiar.

_Roxas!_

Namine was on her feet before she knew it and took off after her friend. She called his name, but he did not stop and turn around like she expected instead he picked up speed!

"Roxas, wait up!" Namine was not fast enough to catch up to him, but she could follow him.

Little note thing:

Wow! Only one more chapter to go and then this fic ends…or at least that's the plan. Thank you for sticking with the story and being patient as I chug it out to completion. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! I love to know what you all think!

Bottom of Form


End file.
